Stockholm Syndrome (Sufin)
by Tystnad
Summary: Tras siglos de silencio y represión, en una época donde la homosexualidad era penada, Berwald está por decidir si es propicio confesar todo a Tino, pero sus decisiones traerán consecuencias inesperadas. ¿Será momento de arrepentirse? Pocos nacieron con el privilegio de representar el fervor humano por una nación. Pocos nacieron con la maldición, y unos pocos gobiernan sobre ellos.
1. Invierno de 1900, Lugar extraño, Suecia

_**Notas del fanfic :** Algunos personajes descritos en este Fanfic son de autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya, extraídos de su obra "Axis Power Hetalia" Basado en hechos históricos.(1890-1902) Los hechos están narrados en primera persona; algunos no están en la misma línea de tiempo, sin embargo será anunciado o bien, será evidente, además se indica previamente quién comienza a relatar. No hay historia precedente a esta; todo lo contenido en este fanfic, es autoconclusivo. Los hechos históricos han sido modificados para encajar con la linealidad del relato. _

_**Tino Väinämöinen : Finlandia (Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland)** _

_**Berwald Oxenstierna: Suecia** ( **Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden** ) _

_**Lukas Bondevik: Noruega (Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway)** _

**_Invierno de 1900, Lugar desconocido, Suecia._**

 ** _Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland_**

Tengo frío, he caminado durante horas entre nieve y bosques muertos y espectrales. Una cadena invisible está atada a mi cuello y a ese puño firme bajo los ropajes sobrios y oscuros que parecen entonarse en mismos pentagramas que las cortinas nocturnas. Escondía bajo mis manos heladas una hoja metálica más gélida aun que los suaves copos que comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros. La cadena se ajustaba a mi cuello. Me ahorcaba y así, cada momento que transcurre, no respiraba.

Entre las penurias de mi gente, las situaciones vividas últimamente en un reino que ya era lejano a nosotros y mi lamentable capacidad de decisión, no tuve más opción que dejarme arrastrar por los ojos afilados de mi acompañante. Silencioso como tormenta de invierno, maldito como una helada destructiva. De verdad no lo deseaba.

A pesar de tener la capacidad de pelear, de defenderme, huir, ¿A Dónde huyo?

Mis días de glorias parecían cuentos lejanos de niños y aldeanos. Era una miseria de ríos congelados y montañas muertas y malditas con el eterno invierno rasgando cada oportunidad de vida, de rayos matutinos de miel tibia sobre los campos. Mis pensamientos iban perdidos cuando Berwald se detuvo. La noche caía plena sobre nosotros y la nieve parecía iluminarse entre la aurora boreal y los arboles traídos de fábulas sombreas. Tres o cuatro pasos más atrás me detuve también. Mis pies ardían del frío que estaba echando raíces entre mi piel. Estaba exhausto, hambriento, enojado. Mi maldito rostro solo reflejaba la conformidad de mi situación. Se volteó a mirarme. No, por favor, No.

Mirar sus ojos en la penumbra me atravesaba en agujas envenenadas. No podía controlar el rechazo que tenía hacia su persona. Los malditos ojos de tempano y el silencio en su respiración, la piel pálida como la mía y el cabello humedecido en pequeñas florecillas de nieve cubriendo lentamente su ya acostumbrado cuerpo invernal. Lamentaba enormemente admirar tanto a una persona que no era capaz de dirigirme la palabra siquiera para desearme un buen día.

Un silencio mortal nos separaba. La brisa quería arrebatarme el insuficiente calor que cubría mi cuerpo, y él no dejaba de mirarme. Dentro de mi escasa valentía, sostuve la mirada el mayor tiempo que pude soportar, sin embargo, terminé derrumbando la paciencia, al caer mis parpados sobre mis pupilas como dos cortinas dóciles.

Era recurrente en mí, debido a las situaciones transcurridas, que mis días estaban por finalizar; indefenso por ya no tener fuerzas, obligado por alguien más a caminar pasos que no eran míos y la soledad de la noche. La brecha que me separaba de él y de mis debates era mínima; la espera era eterna. Escuchar su respiración calmada entre el susurro invernal que agrietaban los bosques me hacía hervir de impotencia. Quisiera defenderme, quisiera huir, proclamar mi independencia de su persona, volver a lo que era mi hogar, pero…

Sus ojos me herían y a la vez me acompañaban, me hacían sentir un idiota, el más grande inútil de todo este mundo, de igual manera como resguardado. Desde pequeño que recuerdo su actitud fría y cortante conmigo, no podía llegar a entender su idioma gélido y silencioso. Intentar interpretar sus movimientos o sus quejas me enfermaba. Sólo soy un sirviente a su lado. Vivir rodeado de riquezas, de lujos y de títulos y propiedades lo volvió un trozo de tierra sin vida. Yo sólo era una parte más de sus pertenencias. Hace un tiempo me había dejado ir sin embargo me quedé a su lado por el miedo a la incertidumbre; jamás hemos vivido separados.

Mi paciencia estaba al límite; días sin comer ni beber algo de agua me escondían mi cordura. No recordaba alguna otra vez que tuviese tanto rencor hacia Berwald. La daga que llevaba bajo mis puños aún juveniles temblaba de miedo. Aún no era tiempo de blandirla, acabar con él me traería problemas y probablemente mi muerte también, pero ya estaba decidido, no lo mataría, sin embargo me volvería fuerte y le demostraría que bajo su propia capa crio un monstruo, que su reino caería bajo sus propios errores, y esos malditos ojos de hielo dejarían de mirarme.

― ¿Qué? ―Berwald había musitado alguna estupidez que mi mente había omitido en entender. Su mirada era fiera y al parecer no estaba aceptando que me distrajera.

De pronto la rabia comenzó a drenar desde mi corazón. Ya era suficiente tener que dormir las noches a su lado y hundirme en mis pensamientos pesimistas. Su voz se perdía en la nieve y sólo sentía que mi mandíbula comenzaba a contraerse con cada vez más fuerza. La daga gritaba, Nadie más sabrá, estás solo en el bosque, _"¡Oh Dios, mira esa maldita boca hablar! ¡Silénciala ahora, silénciala de una vez!"_

Un ruido seco quebró la ya densa tensión que abrumaba mis pulmones y ensombrecía mis ojos. Había dejado caer el equipaje que traía a un costado y este se precipitó al suelo, dejando un acantilado entre la nieve y la superficie de mis cosas. Un temblor general me recorrió y la piel se crispaba como cristales de hielo formándose sobre la superficie de una hoja abandonada por la suave capa del otoño. Berwald hizo sólo un movimiento con sus pupilas de escarcha y trazó la trayectoria de su cortante mirada entre mis ojos cristalizados y las tristes y pesadas pertenencias mías hundidas en el manto níveo. Me había paralizado frente a él y no era capaz de musitar palabra alguna para poder cortar la pesada cadena invisible entre mi cuello, sus manos y mi razón. Sentía que la eternidad recorría estos parajes vacíos de tiempo y vida. Mi acompañante no hacía más que enterrarme una y otra vez esas pupilas en mis propios ojos, sentía que la tormenta empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos y empecé a sentir frío de manera en que ya no podía controlarlo. Los copos de nieve se colaban entre mi cabello y mi cuello y se aventuraban a adentrarse en mi ropa, produciendo la condensación sobre mi piel tenuemente tibia, recorriendo imprudentemente hasta dar el último de sus suspiros invernales al absorberse en mi ropa que dejaba de ser reconfortante lentamente. Nubes de aire tibio salían de mis labios elevándose tan solo unos centímetros, ya que eran desmaterializadas sin ninguna piedad por los diamantes y lágrimas de un cielo que no temía tampoco, en gritar sus lamentos rompiendo los cielos en luces zigzagueantes y enceguecedoras.

―No quiero seguir―fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

Sentía mis manos tan heladas bajo mis guantes que incluso temí aprisionar con más fuerza de la necesaria la daga que ocultaba. Las reacciones inexpresivas de Berwald y sus gestos armoniosos con el ambiente de cristal que comenzó a vestir la noche a nuestro alrededor me confundió aún más.

― ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡No quiero seguir!, ¡Sigue adelante y déjame aquí!, ¡Vete lejos!

Di un paso atrás y estaba dispuesto a regresar, quizá dejarme caer y que algún cazador diera conmigo. No iba a morir bajo la nieve, sólo debilitarme. La poca energía que consumía mi cuerpo atenuado bajo las nubes densas de rocas esteparias me dio el valor suficiente de voltearme por completo y darle mi poco imponente espalda al Reino de mi lado. Un paso, dos, tres y así me fui alejando.

Una mano agarró con fuerzas mi brazo izquierdo, y tiró de mí hasta que perdiera levemente el equilibrio. Me voltee para ver a Berwald evitar mi mirada y continuar el viaje como si nada hubiese pasado. Llevaba mis cosas y parecía neutral hacia la nieve. Intenté reclamar, pero otro acto inesperado me volcaba las estrategias por tierra, derrumbando la poca determinación que sacaba de mi pecho frio.

Sus manos estaban tibias cuando las sentí sacudir mi cabello ya húmedo. Continuó sacudiendo mi ropa y de pronto sentí la capucha cubrir mi cabeza. Con lentitud buscaba las agujetas de la misma y las ajustaba a mi cuello. Subió mi raída bufanda a mi nariz congelada y luego…

Buscó mis manos y pilló al pequeño sicario escondido entre mi puño. No quise soltar mi hoja, pero él tenía más fuerzas. Bajo la tenue luz que bañaba con descuido nuestras presencias, pudo analizar de qué se trataba. Mis ojos observaron la escena como si se tratase de un cuento contado antes de dormir, me sentía débil y exhausto, no podía siquiera levantarle la voz o hacer un ademán de recuperar mi preciada posesión. Fue cuando de pronto no supe que hacer; arregló mis guantes y me dirigió sus malditos ojos una vez más. Esos mares del norte encerrados en esos ojos, cubiertos por pestañas escarchadas delicadamente me consumieron en un suspiro helado e invernal. Era diferente, o por lo menos pude esta vez leer otros versos en sus perfectamente encerrados icebergs. Tenía miedo, pero no pude dejar de notar que dentro de su alma se hallaba un niño abandonado a su suerte en este mundo, protegiendo una flor de lo inevitable. El frío camuflaba mi nerviosismo y de igual manera ayudaba a mi acompañante a esconder las palabras que jamás sería capaz de cederme. Tantos siglos uno al lado del otro y, aun así, para mí era un completo desconocido. La daga brilló sutilmente entre nosotros cuando Berwald la desenfundó y comenzó a vestirla de blanco el invierno. Sentí miedo al ver el filo metálico peligrosamente abandonar sus ropajes, como seduciendo a su víctima; ¿Sería mi sicario, mi traidor?

―No…―susurré, entre mis ropajes que cubrían mis labios.

Berwald me miró nuevamente, pero esta vez fue él quien me privó de su mirada. La plateada piel del arma fue cubierta nuevamente y después de un silencio íntimo, la pequeña pieza de metal descansó sobre mi palma izquierda con delicadeza. La mano de Berwald terminó por encerrar mi puño alrededor de ella y finalmente, cubrió mi brazo con mi capa ya totalmente adornada con pequeñas montañas de hielo y silencio.

―Vamos―soltó después de otros segundos contemplando el cielo―. No puedes quedarte aquí, vas a enfermar. Estás demasiado cansado.

¿Qué más puedo hacer yo?

Me silenció con unas cuantas palabras y no tuve de donde debatir las oleadas de actos que me demostraba, como si yo fuese un…

Me estaba congelando. Ojalá Dios escuchara mis plegarias. La nieve de pronto ya no estaba de buen parecer y comenzó a castigar la tierra donde terminaba por derrumbarse. Seguía las huellas de Berwald sobre el albo camino, con suerte veía su capa oscura abandonando la ruta trazada por sus pies. Nos dirigíamos a un bosque algo más denso de los que en el camino, nos ofrecían hospedaje entre sus ramas raquíticas. Metí los pies una o dos veces en charcos de agua que se estaban congelando y aunque, mis botas eran impermeables, sentía que pronto tendría que detenerme para ver si algún peligroso hilo de agua se había escabullido entre mis múltiples calcetines.

Tenía razón. Por mucho que no quisiera estar en esta situación, no podía quedarme en ese lugar abandonado. Ambos estábamos inmersos en la nada; lamentablemente nos necesitamos en estos momentos.

No sería así si no se le hubiese ocurrido enojarse con Mathias en el palacio de Lukas y romper toda calma y la poca estabilidad que teníamos, sin contar las situaciones con nuestros líderes. Lukas también estaba siendo arrastrado a este viaje sin sentido, sin embargo, su determinación es algo que admiro, también su fortaleza.

El cielo lloraba con rabia esta noche. La tormenta se estaba tornando insostenible para nosotros. De un momento a otro ya nos estaba costando trabajo viajar entre la nieve y empecé a sentir agua en mis piernas. Como si Berwald tuviese incluso la temible habilidad de leer mis pensamientos, con una escopeta que portaba comenzó a mover la nieve que aún no tomaba forma definitiva frente a él. Nuestra marcha terminó acelerándose y agotándonos más aún. Ni una sola cabaña, ninguna mísera luz, nada.

Solo un bosque, nieve y hielo.

A lo lejos escuchaba levemente el aullar de una jauría de lobos. Otro problema más agregado a ya nuestra lamentable situación; mantenernos alejados de otras criaturas sedientas de calor y comida.

Los arboles altos y silenciosos miraban al cielo sin miedo de recibir en sus rostros ancestrales la furia del océano. En los pies de los titánicos forestales encontramos que no estaba llegando completamente la escarcha atenuante. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta adentrarnos un buen tramo entre raíces enormes y pequeños arbustos secos que dormía a los pies de sus protectores. El frío susurraba sus frases desoladas entre mis pestañas y la oscuridad densa dentro de la floresta con suerte me dejó descubrir que el sonido que rompió mi leve alivio fue Berwald quien yacía en el suelo a mi lado. Titubeé un momento, puesto que él siempre me demuestra que tiene todo bajo control, pero al no escuchar su voz con alguna orden, decidí descender hasta su nivel.

Perfecto. Desmayado, puedo dejarlo a su suerte abandonado, que vengan los lobos a por él y desgarren su carne y desaparezca bajo la complejidad de un invierno espectral. La idea comenzó gestarse en mi cabeza como un regalo divino… pero sus ojos, los odio tanto. Él me causa rechazo, siquiera era un buen amigo con quién conversar. Podría llevarme nuestras cosas, la cruz de plata que colgaba en su cuello como símbolo que nos representaba.

 _Sus ojos._ La suave oleada de súplicas que podía saborear entre mis pensamientos. No lo puedo traicionar, es como mi hermano.

No tuve más remedio que quedarme ahí. Busqué entre las cosas con bastante torpeza la lámpara de aceite, que estaba totalmente inutilizable. Palpé sin cuidado su cabeza hasta que comprendí que respiraba. Era delicioso sentir el aire tibio tocar mis manos aun estando enguantadas. Con la misma determinación que la de un ciego, di entre cacharros y cosas con un par de mantas y las extendí sobre él; puede que en el bosque no haya nieve, pero un jinete déspota y sin descaros pisoteaba los suelos secos con su espada de hielo, cubriendo entre cada árbol con una brisa terrible.

― ¿Tienes agua en tu ropa?, debes secarte―balbuceé sin ningún ánimo.

Yo también estaba cansado y frio. Un total de seis mantas hechas de lana y cueros de animales estaban dispuestas sobre nosotros. Berwald se incorporó levemente para sacudirse y armarse de valor para hacer la tarea que yo tampoco quería llevar a cabo.

Nos descubrimos a tientas nuestros pies para secarnos el agua que había calado por nuestras piernas. Suerte para ambos, nuestras vestimentas estaban hechas a prueba de inviernos violentos. Quitar el resto del hielo y del agua de mi ropa fue suficiente como para hacerme caer sobre la hierba. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y terriblemente debilitados. Berwald terminó por enfundarme la bota que había dejado a medio camino en mi pie que estaba oculto entre capas de calcetines. Entre respiros y pestañeos perdía levemente la noción del tiempo y de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Hace unas horas quería pelear con Berwald y dejarlo abandonado; mi moral iba y venía en mi consciencia, culpaba al cansancio de ello.

Ahora ambos descansábamos acurrucados uno al lado del otro en silencio, casi inmóviles bajo tanta ropa. Estábamos apoyados bajo la raíz de un árbol ocupando el mínimo de espacio, intentando detener el calor que quería lentamente comenzar a abandonarnos. Sentía que me aferraba con fuerzas y los temblores de su cuerpo eran continuados por los míos. Jamás había vivido un invierno tan crudo. Mi mejilla descansaba en su pecho y su barbilla me presionaba levemente hacia abajo, aunque agradecía sentir su aliento en mi cabello helado y algo húmedo. Mis manos estaban bajo sus brazos para poder tomar algo de calor. Nuestras cabezas eran cubiertas por las mantas, así como nuestros pies y todo nuestro cuerpo. No teníamos ganas de hablar o de siquiera sentir vergüenza. De pequeños vivimos juntos y recuerdo muchas veces haber dormido con él después de jugar todo el día, sin preocuparnos de nada más. Cuando la guerra azotaba nuestra casa, ambos nos escondíamos juntos dentro de un armario muy pequeño y él calmaba mi llanto; no es primera vez que descansábamos de esta manera, pero últimamente todo era tenso y frágil.

―Come―ordenó a secas, Berwald.

Entre mis pensamientos el sueño me sedujo, sin embargo, algo de comida era colocado en mis labios. Por acto reflejo hice el ademán de comer, pero el sabor desagradable me retractó de mis instintos.

―No quiero, estoy bien.

―Come―repitió.

Aparté el rostro de ese trozo de manteca y lo escondí en el pecho de Berwald. Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire frio para finamente dar una mordida.

Cuando vi a Berwald en la cocina enojado preparar barras de manteca y miel me prometí no comerlas jamás. Eran unas barras que llevábamos cuando teníamos que defendernos de los rusos y al invierno le gustaba entrometerse en nuestros mundanos asuntos. Sabían asqueroso y la sensación que dejaban en mi boca era similar a masticar un trozo de cera de abejas. A duras penas mordí el grasoso bocado, pero el hambre reclamó por más y terminé acabando el pequeño trozo que Berwald sostenía en su mano por mí. Una vez que pude tragar aquello, en mi estómago enseguida comencé a sentir una agradable sensación de calor reconfortante, como una hoguera feliz después de una batalla, parecido a tragar algo de alcohol una noche fría.

―Gracias Ber―dije, sin pensar.

El silencio de la consciencia se apoderó entre nosotros y pude presenciar como Berwald soltaba un suspiro nervioso como única señal de sus pensamientos.

Hace muchos años que no llamaba a Suecia, "Ber". Supongo recordar mis días de pequeño me trajo ese fugaz recuerdo que guardaba con tristeza, al ver que ya no era capaz de hablarme como antes.

 _ **Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

Verlo finalmente dormir y sentir que sus mejillas se habían entibiado me calmó considerablemente. De vez en cuando distinguía sus quejas por el frío o tiritaba al descubrir levemente parte de sus muñecas o de su nariz. Me encargué de que se mantuviese tranquilo para que descansara su cuerpo y su mente, notaba que sus pensamientos se abatían enormemente con el cansancio.

Era inevitable la culpa por haberlo arrastrado a caminar entre la nieve y el frío, sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ir de mi lado; aún era débil y siquiera se comportaba completamente como un adulto. Vivir encerrado dentro de mi propia cárcel mental me arrastraba hacer cosas como estas; no he sido capaz de explicarle exactamente qué pasó y por qué ahora estamos desamparados en la mitad de la nada. Sólo conozco como terminaría mi cordura si algún día Tino logra alejarse de mí. Mi nariz terminó por apoyarse en sus cabellos helados y lentamente su aroma comenzó a invadirme. Apostando cobardemente a que sus ojos se hallaban cerrados por su respiración tenue, me atreví a encerrar más aun mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; había crecido tanto y las ilusiones me carcomían cuando pensaba en él. Era un secreto que creo que he mantenido completamente oculto entre mis reflexiones. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Al final de cuentas todo salía como lo planeaba.

Su rostro suave y tibio me estaba maldiciendo. Había caído bajo su aura siglos atrás y cada día que transcurre me esclavizo más aun a sus encantos. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, comentarle otras tantas, huir y desaparecer de todos los demás por el miedo que tenía de ser juzgado, de ser humillado, de que corrompiesen la calma de Tino. Descubrir con mis manos lentamente que su espalda no era la de un adolescente, sentir sus manos que se aferraban inconscientemente a mis brazos eran momentos de suplicios, más aún cuando me había soltado de la nada que no quería continuar.

La daga.

Tenía miedo. Muchas veces me desesperaba al sentir que ya no poseía control sobre mí o al ver esa mirada de odio brotar de sus cristalinos ojos lacerarme mi corazón; ¿Cómo me liberaré de todo este tormento?

Cuando todo este suplicio silencioso comenzó, me engañe convenciéndome que eran simplemente demonios momentáneos que me habían invadido un día donde descuide mis defensas. Muchas veces me ahogué en alcohol y vicios para abandonar a mi suerte la memoria y las sensaciones que me atacaban las veces que veía su figura venir entre sombras, o cuando sus ojos me atrapaban como flechas entre batallas que ya no recuerdo si las viví entre humanos o en las noches agonizantes en las que sus recuerdos me gritaban al oído que mis intenciones y sentimientos eran errores. Otras tantas noches intenté huir de mis frágiles convicciones y me refugié en la soledad y en el silencio. Conforme fuimos creciendo, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar soberanía en mi pecho, hasta convertirme en un fantasma totalmente perdido por llegar a recorrer sus caminos y descubrir finalmente su piel. Deseaba tanto entender y poder constatar que mis suspiros pudiesen ser guiados por sus maravillosos ojos que me habían encarcelado en mi soledad. No puedo hablarle sin titubear, sin tener que recurrir al autoritarismo. Las cosas estaban cambiando y tenía miedo de que ocurrieran eventos que terminasen por quebrar mis fortalezas de hielo. Mis manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, seguidas de descargas de temores que no estaba controlando en absoluto. Había aprisionado en mi garganta un nudo tan grande que me estaba ahorcando sin siquiera haber tendido la cuerda. De un momento a otro mis temblores dejaron de ser producto del susurro del invierno entre las ropas, y quien lloraba sobre Tino ya no era el cielo.

No quería permitirme la debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero llevaba a cuestas más piedras de las que podía sostener. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí hacía que no quisiera seguir con nada más, despertarlo y finalmente soltar todo, para después de ello ver como se alejaba de mi lado, perdiéndose entre mis lamentos y las risas del páramo nevado. Había cedido a perder mi razón por él. Estaba totalmente hundido en la miseria de silenciar y esconder mis terribles ambiciones con él, deseaba enormemente quebrar este silencio que me estaba aprisionando y colocando entre nosotros una pared de cristal. Por mucho que deseara trizar la lejanía en la cual me refugiaba, mi voz era débil y mis manos no eran capaz de sostener el jardín de rosas que cultivaba para él todos estos siglos en mi corazón. Su rechazo comenzó a congelar mis flores y sus pétalos sangraban en mis lágrimas.

Se había atrevido a desafiarme cuando le ordené seguirme en esta travesía. Me privó de sus suaves comentarios y de sus ojos destellantes durante muchas jornadas. Rechazó mi ayuda días atrás y no contestó a una tímida sonrisa que pude dedicarle luego de batallar un largo instante para lograr expresar levemente parte de mi oasis. Me quebró el cielo ver que ignoró mi sinceridad con un gesto de cansancio y seriedad. Ver sus labios curvarse en un gesto de desaprobación era una estocada a todos mis miedos; se derrumbaron de la copa donde guardaba todas mis penas y ahora no podía controlar el escape masivo de mis tumultos mentales.

Unas cuantas lágrimas habían alcanzado el rostro de Tino y otras cuantas rasguñaban mi cuello, dejando tras su camino endemoniado una estela dolorosamente tibia. Lentamente subí una de mis manos para limpiar sutilmente mis mentiras camufladas de su rostro suave y apacible. No quería que supiera que sufría por lo que se había instaurado en mí.

De todas formas, lucho incansablemente por aniquilar este sentimiento maldito y arrancar cada rosa que cultivé para él con la esperanza de algún día ser tan valiente como el ángel que dormía entre mis brazos, quién es capaz de enfrentarme.

Sabiendo que rompería mi psiquis, me atreví a dejar un suave beso sobre su cabello desordenado, tan silencioso como me fue posible. Instauré una promesa para mí con aquel acto de rendición. Si bien sabía que tendría que asesinar una parte de mí al abandonar mis deseos por él, no lo haría hasta correr el riesgo de que sus oídos escucharan todo lo que tuviese que decirle. Realizar esa idea colmó mis lágrimas con más susurros abandonados de declaraciones que he sofocado en mis desgastados ojos. Siquiera he podido soltar un par de suspiros al verle dormir, no he sido capaz de murmurar en su oído una vez tranquilo, que mis labios morían en la espera de recibir su piel cálida para sembrar en ella todos mis lamentos, y deshacerme de mis dudas conforme ataba mi alma a la de él.

De todo esto, lo que menos me inquietaba era lo prohibido que estaba pensar en otro de mí mismo sexo de maneras indebidas. Si necesitase mantener mi vida entera un secreto de este tipo, lo haría gustoso, con tal de tener en las noches tormentosas, su sonrisa inocente a mi lado.

Después de llorar unas cuantas mentiras más, decidí que ya era tiempo de calmarme. Tomé parte del ambiente helado para llenar mis pulmones de la brisa tranquila de la noche y así serenar mis latidos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, trayendo consigo a Tino entre mis brazos. Con una mano descubrí mi cabeza y dejé que mi rostro diera de lleno al firmamento oscuro y denso. Entre las ramas de los enormes pinos pude visualizar el cielo, tan espeso como niebla. No continué helando mis lágrimas, puesto que Tino comenzaba a quejarse nuevamente por las palmas de hielo que tocaban su rostro. Me cubrí por completo y me acurruqué junto a él, para descansar esta batalla y así, la mañana siguiente, continuar con mi temple firme para jamás demostrar que estaba desnudo y debilitado frente al altar del ser que reclamó una vez más la tibieza de mis brazos.

 _ **Kongeriket norge, Kingdom of Norway, en un recuerdo más allá de lo rescatable.**_

Escuché gritos. Me alarmé cuando pude percatarme que esos gritos eran de Tino y que provenían de la habitación de Berwald. Corrí a través del pasillo y finalmente, encontré las puertas cerradas y adentro, el inicio de una batalla. Los llantos infantiles me hacían perder un poco la calma. Habíamos regresado de batalla unos días atrás y aún estábamos heridos y malhumorados. Tino se había quedado en casa por ser demasiado pequeño. Bajo el amparo del reino conformado por Dinamarca y Suecia, estábamos todos, Así las cosas funcionaban mejor.

El llanto juvenil de Tino ya no me daba buena espina. Comencé a llamar dentro, pero no recibía respuesta, incluso las criadas habían llegado husmear para ver qué ocurría y Mathias estaba detrás de la vuelta del pasillo, observando mis pasos. Fue decisivo para mí irrumpir dentro de aquella habitación cuando el pequeño pidió ayuda.

Después de dos patadas pude abrir la pesada puerta y lo que vi, me hizo cerrarlas enseguida para evitar que las mujeres viejas y entrometidas vieran lo que yo estaba presenciando. La cama de Berwald estaba desecha y él estaba abalanzado sobre el pequeño, quien lloraba sin poder calmarse. Sus pequeñas ropas estaban desechas y podía ver su blanca piel al brillo de las antorchas; parecía que jamás hubiese visto ni armas ni el amable sol. Uno de sus brazos era agarrado con fuerzas por la mano herida de Berwald, mientras sostenía una daga en la otra, con la cual se estaba abriendo camino entre sus ropajes suaves para llegar un poco más lejos que el pecho y el vientre del niño. Al chocar con sus ojos supe enseguida que tendría que pelear. Jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido, tan enervado en sus ideas que no comenta con nadie. Saqué un cuchillo y le amenacé a medida que me acercaba a la cama. Los doseles de la misma habían sido rasgados y el suelo estaba adornado con vidrios quebrados y un líquido oloroso que parecía ser alcohol. Tino no dejaba de sollozar y veía algo de sangre brotar desde uno de sus costados. Cuando volví a posar los ojos en Berwald, supe que, en realidad, me estaba implorando ayuda. Sus ojos estaban en pos de deshacerse entre lágrimas y rabia, sin embargo, no bajé mi arma hasta que reclamé al niño entre mis brazos y le dirigí una mirada determinante. Tino se refugió en mis ropas limpias y de Berwald solo recibí una lágrima pesada que cayó sobre su cama.

Fue la situación más rara que había enfrentado en muchos años.

Cubrí al chico con parte del cortinaje destrozado y salí rápidamente de esa habitación, donde probablemente se desataría una batalla campal entre Berwald y su cabeza. Afuera las criadas me miraron con dudas y luego dirigieron sus ojos metiches a Tino que, a pesar de no ser un niño tan pequeño, no dejaba de llorar como tal. Les di la orden de que dejaran solo a Berwald y que me prepararan un baño tibio.

Efectivamente comenzaba el caos tras las puertas que había cerrado. Encerrar a la bestia era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ahora. Choqué con los ojos de Mathias quién miraba todo estupefacto. Su cabello largo incluso parecía despeinado después del griterío y el llanto de Tino. Negué con la cabeza y continué mi camino sin dar explicaciones. Incluso mi mente estaba confundida en lo que acababa de presenciar; ¿Qué quería llevar a cabo Berwald?, ¿Matar a Tino?

¿Violarlo?

Me encerré con el chico en su habitación y enseguida me dirigí a su propio baño. Pronto las sirvientas disponían desde una ventanilla que conectaba con la habitación continua, el agua caliente llenando así, una tinaja de piedra. Dejé a Tino en el suelo y tuve que agarrar su cabeza con las dos manos para pedirle que se calmara y que dejara de gritar. El chico tenía los ojos hinchados y el labio le sangraba. Lo miré fijamente para entender si estaba en condiciones de acatar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Tuve que, para lograr su silencio, completar la tarea de Berwald. Sus gritos me hicieron cerrar los ojos con fuerzas y tuve que lidiar con un par de arañazos y mordiscos a medida que descubría su piel. Tino no solía comportarse como si fuese un salvaje. Bueno a veces sí, pero no eran este tipo de brutalidades las que esperaba de Tino.

Tomarlo en brazos me costó trabajo, pero valió la pena cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el baño de agua caliente y todo el griterío y la rabieta se redujeron a sollozos y una expresión mezclada entre rabia y miedo. Me senté a observarlo en silencio; sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos y su nariz era de la misma tonalidad. La herida en su costado ya había silenciado los ríos carmesíes y los espasmos de su cuerpo también se habían calmado. Tino no era ciertamente un niño pequeño, aparentaba tener entre 9 y 11 años, no obstante, su mente aun pura no entendía que había pasado.

Sinceramente yo tampoco.

Colocaban a nuestra disposición, doncellas que se escogían exclusivamente para nosotros. Aunque fuésemos muy jóvenes, comprendían que finalmente seríamos hombres algún día y era inevitable silenciar las curiosidades que traían consigo nuestros cuerpos.

Tomé un cuenco de agua y vertí sobre su cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados, una buena cantidad de agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y mantenía una expresión de dolor marcada en el rictus de sus cejas. Evitaba mis ojos y no era capaz de romper el silencio, cuando siempre lo hace gustoso para contarnos sus imaginaciones e ideas locas.

― ¿Ya estás mejor? ―pregunté después repetir la misma acción durante unos instantes.

El chico me miró por fin y me asintió. Estaba sosegado y desganado.

―No sé por qué Berwald me odia tanto. Si quería matarme podría haberme dicho antes.

Esa demostración de inocencia me hizo sonreír, aunque no viniese al caso.

Mis ojos se posaron en su cuello pequeño y vi una mordida, continué por su hombro y vi otra más. Me bastó para comprender lo que yo había entendido. También creía dilucidar que Tino había comprendido las intenciones de Berwald, pero se engañaba para no pensar en ello. Después de voltearle unas cuantas veces vertientes tibias sobre su cabeza, me detuvo y rompió a llorar, ya no como un niño pequeño pidiendo ayuda, si no con algo de la inocencia que esa noche tuvo que abandonar.

No quedaban más opciones que las de volverse fuerte. Así son las cosas. Un acto así podría provenir de cualquiera y ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber este y otros asuntos. Incluso cuando uno no tiene la edad, las cosas pueden ocurrir y ya. Supongo es algo normal. No era de ninguna manera, la noche adecuada, pero le entregaría su propia defensa.

Una criada entró a asistir sus vestimentas mientras yo me retiraba un momento para ir a mi habitación. Años atrás, después de un evento que llevo consigo en forma de cruz, Berwald me había entregado en mis manos un regalo poco usual. Aparentaba entonces, la misma edad de Tino y también creo, que yo debo ser quien entregue el presente. Abrí un cofre donde tenía un montón de porquerías antiguas y entre ellas, encontré el pequeño objeto. Lo miré unos instantes y agradecí jamás haberlo usado para la función a la que estaba destinado.

―Lo siento Berwald, pero sé que me lo agradecerás―susurré a mí mismo y retomé mi marcha.

Luego de corresponder aquel noble acto años atrás, me encaminé nuevamente con el pequeño tesoro escondido en mis ropajes. Una vez llegué a la alcoba de Tino, pude ver que ya disfrutaba de su lecho y le habían colocado un bracero de rocas calientes a los pies de la cama. Aún conservaba sus ojos heridos y la expresión nublada. Me senté a su lado y reclamé su atención.

―Esto que te entregaré es algo muy importante para mí. Me dio seguridad cuando no supe que estaba ocurriendo conmigo y con los demás. Es tiempo ya que seas tú quien la porte y por sobre todo, la utilices cuando te sientas amenazado, sean las criadas, sea yo, sea Mathias, incluso si es Berwald.

Me detuve al ver la expresión de miedo que dejaron escapar sus ojos quebrados. Dejé sobre sus manos pequeñas una daga tosca pero precisa, envuelta en una alforja negra y un mango adornado de runas y metales extraños. Berwald me contó que había sido forjada en la mismísima Asgard y entonces, quedé encantado de obtener para mi propio deleite, un objeto tan mágico. Ya era tiempo de entregar aquel artilugio y dejar ir con ello, una etapa de mi vida.

―Sé que sabrás usarla con sabiduría y no abusarás de este pequeño poder, confío en ti, Tino.


	2. Invierno de 1900, Värmland, Suecia

_**Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden**_

 **C** uando desperté, aún el cielo se abrigaba, cubierto de sombras. Me removí levemente ya que me encontraba algo entumecido y acalambrado, además de tener un peso muerto sobre mí. Nuestro refugio bajo las mantas se mantenía tan confortable que no deseaba partir de aquel lugar, menos aún al ver la cara de absoluta calma de Tino. Me dediqué a contemplarlo gracias a la leve penumbra de un amanecer que había llegado con sus luminiscentes notas hace un momento atrás. Sus pestañas rubias ocultaban ligeramente sus mejillas sobresalientes de aquella bufanda que ya lucía muy vieja. Observé el resto de sus vestimentas y resolví que no debía seguir con ellas. Parecían quemadas por el frío y ya eran demasiado anticuadas; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese tipo de ropa?, ¿50 años? Es demasiado.

Reposando mi sueño, levanté mi mano para apoyarla en su cabeza y acariciarle lentamente, con la intensión de que despertara; a pesar de que estaba en una escena totalmente agradable, debíamos encontrar un pueblo cerca en donde asearnos, comer y hospedarnos, además de comprar ropajes y alguna tienda para montar en el resto del viaje a nuestros territorios. La salida de nuestra antigua casa fue tan accidentada y rápida que no tuve tiempo suficiente para tomar todo el equipaje que había preparado, sin mencionar que la disputa que llevé a cabo con Mathias, lo hizo perder la razón y arrojó parte de nuestras pertenencias al fuego. Comencé a revivir las escenas que habíamos vivido semanas atrás; Tino intentando zafarse de mí, Lukas decidido a dispararme y Mathias, ignorando desde la lejanía, manteniéndose en el límite, con una expresión que no pude deducir. De todas formas, alguna vez tendría que salir de aquella falsa comodidad. Mis reyes decidieron no entrometerse y me dieron cierta libertad de acción; conozco claramente que sus permisos no involucraban mi desaparición repentina, pero probablemente mi sanción no sea al final de cuentas muy grave, ya que no estaban mis territorios en conflicto directamente; mi problema no era con Lukas, era con Mathias.

La soberanía es lo único que les interesa. Mi actuar es debido a que he guardado demasiado por considerable tiempo. Necesitaba despejarme y cambiar de rumbo las cosas, vivir en una cabaña apartada de las ciudades, tranquilo, buscando leña en las noches y tomando leche caliente y crema. Mirar nevar a través de la ventana y ver a Tino descansar tal como lo hace ahora.

Me duele pensar en todo esto. Es un sueño difícil de realizar.

Aparté mi mano cuando Tino comenzó a moverse y a fruncir el ceño. Sus párpados me proporcionaron lentamente sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad. Me balbuceó algo en su idioma materno y subió su mano a su rostro para restregarse lentamente sus ensoñados ojos. Me aparté para verle despertar y recibí de lleno su mirada limpia, acelerando mi ritmo cardiaco y podía aseverar que aquello me había ruborizado, sin embargo, la penumbra de un amanecer tranquilo me escudaba de aquel ataque imprevisto.

―Tenemos que movernos para ver si a medio día llegamos a un pueblo. En el mapa vi que hay uno cerca, pero con la tormenta nos desviamos levemente, si vamos pronto, encontraremos hospedaje y comida… ¿Tino?

Había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Lo removí levemente y sus ojos nuevamente se fijaron en los míos.

―Ya, ya entendí, es que tengo frío.

―Yo también tengo frío―susurré.

Me quedé atado a su expresión y terminé por fruncirle el ceño. Me correspondió de igual manera, dándole un aspecto que consideraba inocente. Luego de unos instantes, Tino se apartó de mí en un acto que no vi venir. El frío enseguida nos comenzó a invadir y tomé una de las mantas y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Hice lo mismo para mí y restregué mis ojos. Cada día que transcurría, mi vista era menos nítida. Pronto tendría que ir por unos nuevos lentes, pero para ello, debería adentrarme en alguna ciudad, cosa que por cierto tiempo, quiero evitar. Conforme avanzaba el amanecer, decidimos movernos para guardar nuestras pertenencias que yacían azarosas sobre el amable suelo que nos había cobijado. Me levanté bastante acalambrado y tendí la mano a Tino, quien se estaba tocando sus mejillas quemadas levemente por el helado ambiente. Observó mi mano tendida, pero…

―Descuida, puedo levantarme solo―me dijo, rechazando mi acto.

La inseguridad crecía en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras sin interés, al ver como se incorporó y me dio la espalda. Mis miedos me hicieron cerrar mi puño con vergüenza. Retiré tenuemente mi gesto de amabilidad y me distraje enseguida, para no pensar en ello. Empecé a recoger las mantas sobrantes que aún permanecían tibias y de una de ellas, cayó aquel objeto pesado a la hierba, provocando un ruido seco. Me agazapé para recogerlo y lo observé unos instantes con frialdad.

―Tino, esto es tuyo―le hice entrega de su daga.

Siglos atrás cuando cierto evento que no quiero recordar sucedió, Lukas vino conmigo y me habló que había entregado a Tino la daga que yo le había otorgado tiempo atrás que, si algún día la veía de vuelta, es porque algo no estaba haciendo bien. Tantos años después ya la había olvidado, pero ver esa maldita hoja metálica me hacía recordar cosas que en mi mente las sentía ensangrentadas, y por sobre todo, un miedo terrible a perderlo. Con algo de duda, decidí soltar en un sinfín de palabras atropelladas lo que pensaba:

― ¿Es necesario que andes con esa cosa siempre?, Me refiero, los animales no serán capaz de acercarse si llevo una escopeta encima, y nadie nos robará por…

―No sólo los animales y los ladrones son capaces de atacarme, Berwald―respondió animado y distraído, mientras doblaba una de las mantas para colocarla en su propio equipaje.

Tomó la daga y la guardó en sus ropas como si se tratase de un caramelo.

El nudo en mi garganta me aquejumbró tanto que tuve que tragar para poder aliviar el dolor que cabalgaba por mi pecho. No pude aniquilar esas suaves palabras emitidas desde sus labios. Comencé a guardar cada cosa que habíamos tirado la noche anterior y en cosa de unos minutos, ya estábamos listos para partir. Tino parecía animado y de mejor humor que el día anterior, pero probablemente volviese a ponerse hostil ya que no poseíamos nada más para comer que esas barras de manteca que sé que detesta. Se arregló sus botas y me miró para iniciar la marcha. Desplegué el mapa y tracé con mi dedo enguantado en negro la trayectoria al pueblo más cercano. Tino se acercó a ver y me ocultó toda la vista con su cabeza rubia sobre mi pergamino. No reclamé, no tenía caso, ya había visto cómo llegar. Guardé el viejo trozo de papel y me dirigí a Tino, quien ya tiritaba nuevamente. Su bufanda estaba agujereada y dejaba colar el frío en su cuello. Guie mis manos a su cuello para acomodarla y luego subí su capucha al igual que la noche anterior, escudriñaba por las agujetas.

― ¡Basta!, no necesito que hagas todo por mí, yo soy capaz de atenderme a mí mismo―Tino enseguida encontró las malditas cintas y las ajustó a su cuello.

Me dirigió una mirada que distaba de ser discrepante, pero en el brillo de sus pupilas podía notar que no estaba totalmente a gusto conmigo. Desvié la vista y comencé a caminar, sintiendo que tras cada pisada, iba deshaciéndome por dentro.

Transcurridas unas horas, mis predicciones se habían concretado. Tino se había puesto de mal humor y comenzó a reclamar sobre su dolor de espalda. Intenté ignorarlo, ya que si le dirigía la mirada o le respondía se pondría de peor humor. Me limité a escuchar sus quejas con atención y a comprobar el mapa de vez en cuando. Después de la cuarta vez que reclamaba lo mismo, lo silencié un momento.

―Cálmate, estamos por llegar, y si tienes tanta hambre, come algo de las barras, aún queda― Me escuché hablar y sé que mi voz no era nada apacible, aunque según yo, le había hablado con calma.

Nuevamente mis teorías fueron ciertas al ver el ceño fruncido de Tino y sus brazos cruzados.

A pesar de que ya no era un adolescente (había dejado de serlo hace al menos dos siglos), a veces tenía actitudes de uno. Se enojaba con facilidad si no hay comida o si se sentía incómodo. Me dediqué a observar su adorable expresión de descontento y luego le comuniqué intentando ser lo más suave posible.

―Mira Tino―señalé entre un tronco y algunas ramas, un pueblo bastante cercano―, apenas lleguemos comerás lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo.

Dinero no teníamos mucho, pero siempre podíamos obtener un servicio a cambio de otro. Aquella visión había alegrado a mi acompañante y decidió él continuar la marcha, liderándome el camino. No pude evitar sonreír.

Llegamos en menos de una hora al pueblo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, pero la nieve era densa y los caminos no estaban bien delimitados. Cuando llegamos a las primeras cabañas dispuestas entre un bosque y un pequeño espacio vacío, supe que yo también clamaba por algo distinto que las barras; olía maravilloso. Mi estómago despertó después de días de comer lo mismo y me sentía ansioso de descansar pronto. Continuamos adentrándonos a ese pueblo acogedor bajo a nieve. Incluso era notorio el ambiente cálido de las chimeneas. Entre unas casas se había instaurado una especie de feria donde varias mujeres compraban quesos y leche. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo así; vivíamos en palacios y enormes casas en donde yo no hacía más que estudiar y aburrirme con los asuntos políticos, jamás nada faltó y nada me costaba esfuerzo. Me pregunté cómo cuidaban del ganado y cómo el invierno para ellos era parte de sus vidas. El comercio estaba vivo y podía entrever entre la gente que asistía por sus víveres, que intercambiaban un tipo de provisiones por otras, un trozo de queso por unos cuantos huevos, harina por frutos secos, leños por semillas. Me sentí a gusto, hace mucho no estaba tranquilo y resguardado. Tino por su parte, observaba deseoso un trozo de pan que parecía relleno de algo dulce. Suspiré al ver su rostro hambriento y me limité a sacarlo de su ensoñación.

―Vamos por hospedaje, luego saldremos por comida―señalé, una vez que nos adentramos completamente al pequeño pueblo.

Tino me dirigió la atención y asintió aliviado; dormir una noche en un lugar cómodo instauraría algo de su risa que no percibía hace días. Caminamos entre pequeñas cabañas y árboles, una que otra taberna, cazadores y mujeres fuertes cortando sus propios leños. Niños jugando en la nieve con tanta naturalidad como si fuese un verano tranquilo. Escuchaba risas y gritos de cánticos salientes de locales donde husmeaba fuertemente a alcohol. Nos dirigimos a uno de estos donde estaba el ambiente más tranquilo. Llamamos a la puerta y una mujer con una expresión dura nos atendió.

― ¿Viajeros? ―dijo la mujer, continuando con sus labores.

Me limité a asentir y el grito que profirió luego de mi respuesta, me dejó algo atónico. Otro bramido grave desde adentro le contestó positivamente.

―Tenemos sólo una habitación pequeña para esta noche, pero también tenemos cervezas, vodka y algo de whisky que nos llegó desde muy lejos, ¡Pasen, pasen!

La amabilidad de esta mujer era tan invasiva que incluso yo me sentí algo intimidado. Tino iba tras mío en silencio, observando las mesas del lugar y la pequeña juerga que crecía en una esquina. La gente lucía muy alegre y hablaban algo de una cacería. La dama de espalda fuerte nos dirigió a una habitación algo apartada de todo en un segundo piso oscuro donde todas las puertas permanecían cerradas. Nos mostró nuestra alcoba y sí resultó ser muy pequeña; una cama con mantas tejidas a manos y suaves pieles sobre ella, una mesita de noche y un candelabro. Era suficiente.

―Tengo _riksmynt_ y _kronor._ Usted decida qué moneda me acepta por favor

La mujer me contempló extrañada y luego inspeccionó mi vestimenta. Tino se asomó por mi costado; ya había dejado todo en el suelo y parecía cómodo con nuestro pequeño cuarto. La mujer después de analizarme con su mirada fuerte, señaló con su dedo animoso el símbolo real de mi brazo y para luego dirigirme la palabra.

―Disculpe usted por no disponer de mejores hospedajes para sus excelencias, sin embargo, puede considerar este modesto dormitorio como una cortesía.

―No tiene por qué, por favor acepte el pago correspondiente, no vivimos ni usted ni yo de la caridad.

La mujer titubeó unos momentos y aceptó.

―No sé qué es eso del _Kronor_ , asique son 8 _riksmynt,_ muchas gracias _._

Entregué en sus manos las monedas en desuso y luego de eso, nos indicó que llegada la noche, podíamos cenar en el restaurante de abajo. Nos dejó para que nos instaláramos y me volteé a ver a Tino. Se había sentado en la cama y me miraba bastante más animado que en bosque.

―Tengo también dinero para que vayamos por comida―señaló Tino.

Se incorporó y se ajustó la capa raída a su cabeza. Recordé que no podía andar más con aquellas vestimentas desgastadas.

―También iremos por ropa nueva para ti, tendrías que haber elegido mejor lo que traías.

Un silencio incómodo se creó en la habitación. Tino desvió la mirada y torció el gesto.

―No es que yo estuviese arreglando el equipaje como si fuese a un paseo. Más bien recuerdo qu…

―Suficiente―miré con severidad a mi acompañante.

No parecía nada contento cuando recordábamos por qué estábamos aquí. Me relajé un poco y prometí pedirle disculpas cuando tuviese el momento adecuado. Di media vuelta y le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y con parte de mi capa, oculté el símbolo real de mi brazo; si la gente lo notaba, tendría que detenerme a cada instante a agradecer gestos de respeto. No era un príncipe ni nada, era igual a ellos, yo formaba tanto parte de estas tierras como esta amable gente de esfuerzo. Sentir el olor a carne asada y a cerveza en el aire, nuevamente me hizo recordar lo parecido que éramos a esos cazadores que reían ya ebrios en una esquina del hostal. Abandonamos la instancia y nos percatamos que los senderos estaban más animados a que cuando llegamos. Subí mi chaqueta y miré al cielo; ya pronosticaban las nubes amenas que la noche no sería tan terrible como la anterior. Traía consigo la escopeta y el dinero, Tino en cambio, venía sin nada. Caminamos en silencio lentamente, observando cómo era la vida en esos pequeños sistemas. Percibía gente que parecía llegar de ciudades al igual que nosotros y distinguía otros de modestos ropajes. Había _saunas a_ los cuales decidí que pasaríamos más tarde. Por ahora me adentré al mercadillo y dejé que Tino escogiera qué comeríamos. Cogió el pan que añoraba hace un momento y tomó carne que habían asado hace poco. Me entregó aquello y lo miré sorprendido. Pensé que no compraría más que cosas que pudiesen guardarse.

―Sé que te tentabas por un poco de carne asada. Iremos por cerveza pronto también.

A veces no sé si Tino juega a ignorarme como yo lo hago con él, porque simplemente estos actos tan desinteresados me dejan indefenso y sólo me brotan deseos de raptarme más lejos aún a este hombre de gustos sencillos y de sonrisa cálida, la misma que me mostraba cuando dio un mordisco a su rosca.

Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él.

Mis ojos chocaron con los de él y algo dentro de nosotros se conectó. El ambiente pasó a ser un mero espectador y creo que fue primera vez en la vida que permití que viera de lleno mi verdadero yo, débil y temeroso de hacer lo incorrecto, de hacerle daño. Tino apartó su panecillo de sus labios sin aislar sus ojos de aura misteriosa de los míos. Se quedó observándome un momento y tuve que yo detener esa pequeña conexión. Deseaba enormemente beber de sus besos envenenados.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Solté un suspiro para liberar todas las mariposas que habían nacido de mi estómago. Tino a mi lado se distrajo enseguida para sonreír a medida que evitaba mi vista; estaba nervioso. Ver sus gestos que ya conocía más que bien no podían mantenerme tranquilo. Dentro de poco mi paciencia no ocultaría tras mi frialdad el jardín que crecía en mí. Debía apaciguarme, ordenar mis ideas antes de cometer actos caóticos. Definitivamente le diría todo, con el eterno miedo de escuchar su rechazo como mi sentencia de muerte. Mi mente comenzó a nublarse con estos pensamientos y dejé que Tino me guiase en el mercadillo con las compras. Llevé algunas provisiones y me dediqué a observar sus gestos desde mis utopías; degustaba su voz con mis labios, delineaba cada vez que podía esa nariz pequeña y perfecta con mis deseos. Entre fantasías y nieblas, Tino se me quedó mirando y su expresión cambió levemente.

― ¿Pasa algo? No has tocado tu comida; pareces triste―preguntó Tino, con cierta precaución en su voz.

Alguien había pasado a llevar su brazo y él lo ignoró por completo. Aterricé de golpe y negué con la cabeza; mis anhelos eran más intensos que mis necesidades de alimentarme.

―Estoy bien, estaba pensando en cómo organizar la tarde para hacer todo lo que tenemos que llevar a cabo―mentí y sus gestos encontraron algo de alivio en mis palabras.

Me dio la espalda y pidió a un hombre muy robusto que nos envolviera un trozo de queso.

Así estuve durante la mañana, embobado como un adolescente.

Cuando arribamos a la tienda de telas, ya habíamos acabado nuestras comidas, algo de cerveza y algunas frutas dulces que desconocía con claridad de qué se trataban. Ambos notamos mejoras en nuestro humor y Tino volvía a hechizarme con su risa. Al adentrarnos a ver las vestimentas, reparé que lucían algo toscas, ya que seguramente vendían prendas para cazadores. Iba sugerirle a mi acompañante que podíamos ver en un pueblo vecino, cuando lo vi interesarse en una especie de chaqueta grande y rústica que olía enormemente a pino. Pedí que se la dieran a probar y parecía a gusto. Algo grande pero así no sufriría frío. El resto de los atuendos eran igual de típicos, pero me distraje al ver una especie de traje formal. Quité mis guantes y deslicé mis dedos por la camisa; era algo sencilla, nada muy elegante; perfecta para Tino. No necesitábamos nada así para viajar, pero mi mente no pudo evitar darme visiones de él vistiendo algo así. La cinta carmesí oscuro que adornaba su cuello me recordó levemente a las ropitas que usaba cuando era bebé. La nostalgia me invadió.

Cerré los ojos para calmar mis instintos, ya era suficiente. Jamás había sido tan permisivo con mis sentimientos, quizá era porque estaba lejos de todos y solo Tino podía saber de mí.

Pedí que me envolvieran sólo la camisa, ya que no podía pagar el conjunto entero, además del resto de ropas que eligió Tino, todas muy propias de él. Dejé que llevase sus nuevas pertenencias; estaba emocionado. Hablaba sobre lo cómodo y tibio que sería viajar con ellas ahora, ya al menos no me miraba mal al saber que debíamos continuar la travesía. Tino no había caído en la cuenta que la camisa iba camuflada entre los demás empaques.

Vivía un sueño. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí me alimentaba mis esperanzas y pocas veces caía en la cuenta de que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

―Vamos a dejar todo al hospedaje, tenemos que asearnos, trae la ropa que quieras ponerte, pero quítate eso que traes encima por favor, el frío lo está carcomiendo―le musité después de estar unos momentos sentados en una especie de banca hecha de medio tronco, todo muy folclórico.

― ¿Sabes?, Hoy me hablaste mucho más que en muchas semanas. Eso me hace pensar que si podemos llegar a ser amigos

Tino varias veces hablaba sin pensar. Supongo que no me consideraba su amigo, más bien dicho, aún no lo hacía. Cerré los ojos y alcé la vista a un cielo despejado de tormentas invernales, el cual deseaba ceder muy pronto el turno a la noche.

―Para mí siempre has sido mi amigo. Aunque no te hable demasiado, aunque siquiera…― preferí callarme, no venía al caso y no estaba en condiciones para seguir soportando ataques a mis defensas.

Cerré mis ojos y procuré controlarme y prepararme para escuchar los argumentos de Tino. Parecía algo incómodo nuevamente, sin embargo, soltó algo que al parecer tenía atrapado hace mucho.

―Pensé que me odiabas, desde hace mucho tengo esa visión tuya.

Escudriñé sus ojos y supe enseguida que se intimidó. Curvé mis cejas y descansé mis ojos sobre mis pies cubiertos de nieve.

― Créeme que no te odio, siento mucho que creas eso de mí―tuve que incorporarme para poder desviar el tema. Comencé a caminar sin percatarme si Tino seguía mis pasos o no. Necesitaba algo de alcohol y distraerme, definitivamente.

Regresamos al hostal y nos destinamos en silencio a la habitación. Todas nuestras cosas seguían tal cual las dejamos, nadie había entrado a acomodarlas ni a indagar en ellas. Abandonamos las provisiones a un lado y busqué ropa limpia para mí, además de algunos artículos de aseo que había traído, aunque no estuviesen en la lista de lo más esencial. Tino arrugó el entrecejo divertido y me preguntó bastante animado.

― ¿Lociones?, ¿En serio? ―Tino se rio cristalinamente ya que él sólo tenía su navaja de afeitar.

Me sentí algo vanidoso y me limité a fruncir el ceño e ignorarlo. Con todo nos dirigimos a los saunas para poder renovar nuestro espíritu.

Una vez llegamos a ellos, escuché el bullicio y los cánticos de hombres cansados que iban a conversar con sus amigos mientras tomaban algo de alcohol. Los baños estaban llenos y el vapor fragante de especies forestales limpiaba mis pulmones enseguida. Sinceramente no acostumbraba a compartir el baño con nadie, a diferencia esos hombres que descansaban sumergidos en tinajas de aguas calientes como si nada, cantando y brindando además de reír estrepitosamente. Sólo por orgullo, pagué más de la cuenta por un lugar más aislado, aunque al parecer, Tino no parecía acomplejado por compartir baños de vapor con otros hombres desconocidos, incluso vimos algunas termas con mujeres de muchas edades y Tino desvió la vista con una sonrisa cómplice. Me molestaba que mirase mujeres de esa manera; hice bien en pagar algo más por un baño, sauna y terma aparte. Nuestro lugar daba al bosque y se encontraba oculto entre troncos y setos. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba desde uno de los leños y la portezuela del sauna, poseía un pequeño símbolo por donde escapaba algo de vapor. Tino me miró y me volteé enseguida. Comenzó a desvestirse y no quería verlo sin sus ropas. Ya lo he visto desnudo antes, sólo que en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, no era capaz de calmarme, siquiera podía controlarme al ver sus ojos y su cuello, menos…

―Saldré, por favor tómate tu tiempo.

Así, sin ningún tipo de valentía, me quedé afuera.

Me limité a agachar mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del olor y del exquisito vapor que cubría el lugar. Atendí a Tino decir algo, pero mis oídos me engañaron y todo se entremezcló con el agua estrellarse con las piedras calientes y soltar enormes humaredas con aromas de bosque y mieles. Mi turno había tardado su buen tramo en llegar y para entonces, me desprendí de la capa y la chaqueta para desabotonar mi camisa; el calor dentro de este lugar era tan denso que hasta el invierno más crudo temía de un baño finlandés. Mi cabello se humedeció y mi piel se había perlado de pequeñas gotitas. Lentamente descendía de la vigilia al sueño, cuando un empujón en mi espalda me hizo regresar. Tino surgía del baño privado sólo con una tela delgada puesta en su cintura. Hace mucho que no veía su cuerpo semidesnudo; realmente ya no era un niño, menos un adolescente. Si bien no era un hombre tosco y de aspecto fiero como los que se paseaban sin ningún pudor frente a nosotros, no dejaba de demostrar que la madurez se instauró en él. Me musitó algo de vestirse afuera, sin embargo, no oí el resto, ya que entré rápidamente al baño. El ambiente era deliciosamente tibio, relajante y tranquilo, no obstante, tuve que mojar mi cabeza con agua helada para calmar mis deseos.

Entre vapor y agua tibia, aromas agradables y mis pensamientos, me perdí unos instantes para agradecer los sucesos acontecidos, pedir fuerzas y fortalecer mis convicciones. Hace semanas no me sentía tan limpio y perfumado. Al igual que Tino, me tomé mi tiempo para llevar a cabo mis tareas y una vez listo, salí solo con pantalones y la toalla al cuello.

Me detuve al ver a Tino junto con los hombres toscos, quienes tuvieron la decencia de colocarse pantalones. Mascullaban algo en su idioma materno sin respetar un mínimo de silencio. Observé unos momentos su expresión de felicidad y en sus manos ya descansaba un vaso lleno de cerveza. Comenzaron a cantar una melodía que sinceramente desconocía que Tino la conociese y luego rieron con la fuerza de una estampida.

― ¡Vean todos aquí!, ¡Fuerte y joven crece Finlandia, vamos a darle tributo a la sangre guerrera!

El griterío seguido luego de esa proliferación fue arrasador. Tino reía y brindaba como si toda su vida hubiese vivido entre cazadores y guerreros. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, sólo que él era un niño cuando todo era más sencillo. El ambiente cercano y las risotadas me hicieron salir del trance.

¿Cómo se habían enterado que era Finlandia?

Probablemente Tino tuvo el poco tacto de revelarlo, y sabiendo que existían unos pocos seres en el mundo que reencarnaban en tierras, tras un pequeño interrogatorio se puede fácilmente deducir que un ser lleva más tiempo sobre el mundo que los demás y, al ser personas honestas y sencillas, probablemente no dudaron de su manifestación. Tino se levantó y se dirigió a mi lado tomando sus cosas. Tuvo al menos el cuidado de no revelar mi identidad. Al notar mi expresión severa, no dudó en presentarme las excusas.

―Lo siento, me reconocieron. Uno de ellos trabajó como nuestro cazador en el palacio de Uppsala un tiempo atrás, cuando él era joven. Salíamos juntos a cazar y luego Lukas se enojaba porque llegaba todo sucio―dijo Tino, aún con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Era algo de lo que yo no me daba por enterado hasta ese momento. Se colocó una camisa delgada que se humedeció levemente con el resto de agua que poseía su cuerpo.

―Vamos, tengo hambre ya.

Aunque Tino tenía una apariencia delicada debido a la aburrida vida de palacio, tenía mucho en común con esos hombres sin nacionalidad, quienes reían en sueco, cantaban en noruego y gritaban en finlandés.

Consideraba que este pueblo era el mejor lugar del mundo.

Los hombres se despidieron de Tino a gritos y le pidieron que cortara más árboles ya que sus brazos estaban muy delgados. Algunos habían entregado balas, algunas cosas pequeñas y sencillas, incluso una botella de la legendaria _Hidromiel_.

Una vez vestidos y alistados, ambos nos hallábamos aliviados y de buen humor. Después de un baño solía estar más silencioso ya que entraba en estado letárgico. Tino en cambio, se animaba y despertaba como nunca. Sólo me limité a seguir sus pasos y sus manos ajustaban su nueva capa ya que afuera, definitivamente no había ambiente de sauna.

Surcamos los caminos desiertos hasta llegar a nuestro hospedaje. Parecía que este pueblo estaba todo el día en eterna celebración. La chimenea elevaba sus sedas transparentes al cielo despejado y a lo lejos, la aurora boreal flameaba como nuestro estandarte, dándonos soberanía sobre las frías tierras del invierno. Ambos nos quedamos hipnotizados unos instantes por las luces del norte y pude constatar, que a pesar del ambiente festivo que vibraba en el ambiente, los danzantes destellos nos recordaban que todo es momentáneo.

Excepto nosotros por cierto tiempo.

Miré a Tino unos segundos y supe que no podía dejar pasar más auroras llenas de mentiras y silencio. Me atreví a decirle con mi voz más grave de lo normal y atropellada, sin que tuviese conexión alguna a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

―Me gustaría hablarte luego, pero prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final, sea lo que sea que te diga―fui incapaz de entablar el puente entre mis ojos y los suyos, sólo de caer en la cuenta de que estaba tomando las fuerzas y los ánimos de confesar mi mayor secreto.

Tino sólo asintió y me dio una palmada en el hombro, con suavidad y a la vez, una amable cuota de compañerismo.

―Pareces tenso Berwald, quizá algo de alcohol te relaje un poco. No tienes nada que perder, ven―me agarró del brazo y nos adentramos en la cabaña tibia y festiva.

Mi acompañante entablaba conversaciones con otros de los presentes fácilmente, yo en cambio vibraba sólo entre pensamientos y silencio. Tino cobraba personalidad y la mía se estaba escondiendo. Al ver mi timidez, sus manos descubiertas me hicieron entrega de una botella de vodka, la cual posicionó frente de mí. El ambiente chispeante comenzó a nublarse para mí, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mis gestos y el miedo lentamente a cegarme. No podía continuar de esta forma.

Tragué un vaso completo de vodka la primera vez. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y poco podía controlarme. Mi humor variaba entre lo hostil y lo reprimido. Desvié la vista de la celebración y sólo me enfoqué en tomar fuerzas. Era el ambiente propicio, el momento justo, la aurora brillaba; todo estaba a mi favor.

Dios, qué miedo tengo. Otro vaso de vodka inundó mis venas para engañar mi alma y fortalecer mis ejércitos. Mi corazón latía fuerte y no prestaba oídos para nada más, excepto su voz. Me permití embriagarme nuevamente con su perfil, su risa atrapante, la piel del cuello que dejaba entrever entre tanta ropa, sus manos delgadas y enrojecidas; ¿Cómo podría seguir con todo? Necesitaba decirlo, para saber si la guerra que se avecinaba, tendría finales trágicos para mí.

Después de cierto tiempo, no lograba deducir si me había detenido al tercer vaso o si llevaba un quinto. Estaba tan mareado y al borde de estallar que no me permitía ser paciente. Anhelaba agarrar su brazo y arrastrarlo arriba, encerrarlo y destrozar mi pecho para que viera que mi alma era sólo de él. Fue el momento preciso cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse en el tumulto de ruido y alegrías. Su rostro dejó de sonreír al verme y pasó lentamente a una expresión de preocupación. Me parecieron siglos los instantes que demoró en acercarse a mí. Aproveché de apresar su mano entre las mías y con ello atrapé su atención.

―Necesito hablarte Tino, no puedo esperar.

La confusión tomaba ventaja de manera peligrosa en esos instantes. La escalera parecía azarosa, las paredes no querían petrificarse y el pasillo era más largo de lo que yo recordaba. Tino tampoco lucía muy estable, pero gozaba del poder de detener los movimientos al azar de las cosas. Caminamos lentamente hasta nuestra habitación y al entrar en ella, me dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Se dirigió a encender la vela, pero le detuve.

―Necesito hablarte Tino―repetí, arrastrando las palabras con algo de ansiedad―, la luz de la aurora es suficiente. No puedo, no soy capaz de mirarte.

―Me estas preocupando Berwald, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Es algo muy terrible? ―sus labios que no se silenciaban, no me dejaban pronunciarme, me ahogaba; de un momento a otro, me estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Lentamente extendí mis manos a sus brazos y escalé con miedo hasta sus hombros, saboreando con mis palmas su cuerpo cubierto.

No puedo más, voy a morir.

Lentamente capturé desde sus hombros la espalda de mi perdición, me recosté en la cama y lo traje consigo, abrazándolo sin siquiera querer fingir absolutamente nada. Balbuceé algunas cosas en sueco que probablemente no entendió, ya que ni yo supe que suspiros solté. Vislumbré su cálida mano apoyarse en mi costado y lo agradecí enormemente. Acerqué mis labios a su cabello, intentando controlarme, pero estaba desesperado.

El aroma a pinos que desprendía me enloquecía, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda lentamente, como un explorador inexperto, recorriendo cada rincón de hielo que ocultaban las nubes densas de ropa. Mis labios se aventuraron hasta su frente de escarcha y solté un par de confesiones sobre ella. Eran mensajes sueltos, suspiros de amor que me prometí jamás decirle, mi colección completa de trozos de esperanzas quebradas a sus pies. No me detuve al recorrer su cuello perfecto y arriesgarme bajo su capa y su abrigo, para palpar de cerca ese cuerpo que había reservado el tiempo para mí. Me estoy perdiendo.

Cada fibra de mí se estaba descongelando, sabía que de nuevo llovía sobre Tino mis molestas lágrimas guardadas siglo tras siglo. Mis manos deleitaron todos sus anhelos y se percataron de que cada leyenda era cierta, probar de aquel manantial era volver a la vida, escalé con mis dedos hasta su nuez y continué escribiendo mis desdichas al arribar en su cabello, dueño de una suavidad increíble. Era el momento, ya pronto acabaría parte de mi agonía. Bajé con mis labios por su frente y llegué a uno de sus ojos, el cual estaba húmedo. Sin esperar un segundo más, descendí a su oído y comencé deshice mis ataduras y me declaré rendido frente a él.

―Me has matado. Me mataste desde el primer día que te vi. Te robaste cada mísera parte de mi alma, de mi vida, mi mente y mi cordura. Me sumiste en inviernos de soledad y no soy capaz de salir de ellos. Mira en lo que me he convertido, soy esclavo de tus ojos, de tu piel. No puedo dejar de pensarte jamás en mi vida. Intenté huir de ti, intenté que huyeras de mí, intenté morir, intenté buscar alguien más. No recuerdo cuando era libre. Cada fibra de mi está estancada dentro de todo esto. No me importa que piensen los demás, ya es suficiente. Jamás he podido aprender a odiarte, jamás pude ahogar todo esto con lo que lidié noche tras noche de mi vida. Cada día que transcurre me matas, estoy a tus pies, estoy deshecho por ti, no sirvo para nada más que para ser un esclavo tuyo, no puedo pensar en un día sin desear tus labios y tu piel, en tenerte cerca y descubrirte y proclamarte como mío. Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más, que si me vas a matar, que lo hagas todos los días, pero no puedo guardar más miseria en mí. No he vivido en siglos, me he secado por dentro intentando lidiar con este conjuro que plantaste en mí. No sé qué hiciste para que cayera vencido. No puedo mirar tus ojos, no quiero descubrir que guardas rencor por mí, me condenas al martirio, a que lo que más deseo se ha ido lejos de mi alcance. Tino, no puedo más.

Mi alma se estaba desangrando. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y tenía tan cerca sus labios; lo había perdido todo. Probar de mi infierno no me daría más sufrimiento que el no probarlo. Besé su oreja para después besar su mejilla hirviente y luego ir por mi sentencia. Me detuve a observar sus ojos por primera vez. Me he caído varias veces en mi vida. Nunca fue tan duro como ver esos ojos que amaba…

―Si te sigues acercando te mataré.

La maldita daga había apoyado sus dientes de argento sobre mi cuello. Supliqué, rogué, creí que grité a cielos completos por piedad, por dejarme siquiera probar el sabor de mi delirio. Mi Flor de Invierno se hundía conmigo en el silencio mortal entre nuestras almas desplegadas.

Ya no importaba, Cerré los ojos con fuerza y permití que se suicidaran unas últimas lágrimas sobre su rostro agitado. Conforme avancé, lentamente sentí una sinfonía de dolor brotar desde mi piel incitada en mi cuello, tal como mi alma se estaba derribando.

―Te amo.

Besar esos labios fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida.


	3. Invierno de 1900, Desolado, Suecia, I

**Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland.**

― Me estas preocupando Berwald, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Es algo muy terrible? ― Me coloqué a su altura para escuchar con claridad lo que tenía que expresarme. Estaba evidentemente ebrio y parecía devastado, sus ojos lucían como si no hubiese dormido en días y su cabello sufrió levemente el efecto de su desesperación. Sus manos fueron tras las mías y por lo pronto, avanzó a través de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, que fueron totalmente ocultos por sus palmas descubiertas. Me intimidé enseguida, no habituaba a que se acercara así de pronto. Observé atentamente sus ojos y en un instante perdido, sus brazos cubrieron mi dorso completamente. De un momento a otro me encontraba tumbado en aquella cama con Berwald, quien no dudaba en decirme cosas que no entendía en absoluto. Quise apartarle, pero mi gesto gentil de la declaración de mis límites no lo notó ni mucho menos lo respetó. Sus recorridos a través de mí me advirtieron que nada iba bien. Comencé a asustarme cuando pude visualizar entre tantas frases que escapaban de él, una que escuché siglos atrás.

―…Consumiré cada rincón de ti. ― Fue como volver a ser un niño. Sus dedos se aventuraban rápidamente por mi cuello, su fuerza me irritaba la piel. Todos sus demonios se desataban contra mí nuevamente. Me podría matar, si lo deseaba, usurparme también y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

Las cosas cambiaron, no estaba Lukas para socorrerme y de pronto no tenía la capacidad de gritar como aquella vez. No quería sentir su calor ni su aroma, su manzana de adán estaba apegada a mi nariz y me saturaba la paciencia. Me paralicé y mi mente entró en un caos. Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y tuve miedo que me mordiera. Enterré las uñas en su costado intentado dar una orden más elocuente a mi cuerpo; debía defenderme, pelear.

¿Por qué Berwald no había cambiado en nada durante todos estos siglos?

Los ojos se me habían humedecido. Sentí lástima por él y porque pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigos, incluso así no anhelaría huir lejos de él. Lamenté no dejarlo abandonado en el bosque, lamenté no haberme zafado de él cuando pude hacerlo en la intemperie, lamenté no haber tenido el poder de decisión de Lukas, lamenté no haberme ido con Rusia siglos atrás. Lamento todo lo referente a él.

De pronto sus labios comenzaron a sentenciarme en mi oído un montón de mentiras, una tras otra. ¿Qué era esto?, me estaba culpando, me estaba hundiendo a mí en su maldita miseria, sus obsesiones extrañas. No he hecho más que vivir mis días e intentar entablar con él una maldita amistad. Comencé a sofocarme, mi cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente. No daba crédito a todo lo que mis oídos escuchaban, sus susurros me ahorcaban palabra tras palabra, se colgaban a mi cuello tal como lo hacían sus manos que aplicaban presión. Intenté pedirle piedad, no quería seguir atendiendo ese discurso.

Comenzaba a deleitarse con mis anhelos ocultos. Siempre desee querer a alguien, compartir un silencio y combatir los inviernos juntos. Berwald comenzó su sucio juego, me hacía llorar, me estaba estrellando en mi rostro cada uno de mis anhelos secretos. Era la manera más cruel que tuvo de apagarme la alegría que había alcanzado a vitalizarme durante aquel día. Me encadenó a él siglos atrás con sus desquiciados ataques y ahora nuevamente me desnudaba el alma, me mordía con sus palabras y era una presa para sus hostiles horas.

Ganaré tu juego esta vez, Berwald Oxenstierna.

Mis manos de pronto cobraron la seguridad que necesitaban. Mi rabia se estaba expandiendo, no quiero tus mugrosas palabras, no quiero cumplir tus deseos enfermos; mi rencor te hiere, ¿Eh?, que lástima porque es lo único que obtendrás de mí. No entiendo que buscas conmigo, sólo quieres desquitar tus resentimientos conmigo, torturarme y reírte en mi cara de todos mis estúpidos intentos de que fueses mi amigo. Odio tener que admirarte tanto; sinceramente en estos momentos no llego a comprender qué es lo que tanto me atrae de ti.

Con un movimiento rápido, coloqué la defensa que Lukas me había otorgado. Nunca pensé que ya de grande necesitaría utilizarla.

― Si te sigues acercando te mataré.

No dije más al chocar con sus ojos. Estaba llorando y no parecía querer continuar con nada más. Podría rebanar su cuello, proclamar mi nación como soberana, degollar sus estúpidos reyes y hacerme respetar como siempre debió haber sido. Mi error es creer que siempre hay una esperanza. Sus cristalinos hielos me pidieron piedad, una de sus lágrimas cayó en mi lagrimal y arrastró una de igual a ella a través de mi mejilla.

Mi error es creer que siempre hay una esperanza. No puedo matarlo, por mucho que detestara sus juegos conmigo.

Lentamente continuó el camino de sus labios y quité la presión de la daga, aunque el líquido carmesí escapaba de su cuello, alcanzando mi mano. No pude percatarme de más.

― Te amo.

No por favor. Sus labios.

Probé algo totalmente prohibido. Me congelé al mínimo contacto. Un niño dentro de mí comenzó a llorar y un adulto enmudeció enseguida. No comprendía nada. Sus palabras no las había entendido hasta que me declaró la última sentencia.

Me sentí un idiota, me caí de pronto en mis convicciones y todo el mundo cambió de dimensión. Mi mano no pudo seguir sosteniendo la daga ni mis labios su cordura. Me aparté anonadado. Enseguida me incorporé sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos. Choqué con la mesita de noche y tiré la vela apagada al suelo. Tuve que detener mi retroceso y me agazapé en el suelo, llevándome las manos al rostro. Manché mis labios con su sangre y mi cabello se tiñó de rojo intenso, tinta sagrada de sus cimientos. Tomé aire y luego intenté moverme. Además de estar ebrio, me estaba perdiendo y necesitaba algo de escape. Tiré el equipaje al suelo buscando algo de alcohol. Empapé mi antigua bufanda en el líquido ardiente y dando traspiés, llegué donde Berwald. Me apoyé a su lado y presioné su cuello sin ninguna certeza de hacerlo bien. Comencé a llorar en silencio y de pronto empecé a sentir lastima por los dos.

Él enfermo y yo condenado.

Miraba sus ojos de vez en cuando y desviaba la vista tan rápido como deseaba nuevamente mirarle. Parecía ido, siquiera me respondía a mis susurros y no hacía señas de dolor. Temí haberlo matado, pero para mi alivio, pestañeaba y arrojaba sus lágrimas al lago de lava. Después de un momento en silencio, intentando detener la hemorragia, su mano escaló hasta mis labios para invadirlos una vez más. Su pulgar los limpió de la sangre que ya saboreaba. Mi mano izquierda aferró sus dedos y aparté sus dedos lentamente de mi rostro. Desvié la vista y tomé aire para poder relajar los músculos de mi espalda, los cuales ya iniciaban sus bramidos dolorosos. Berwald reclamó mis ojos nuevamente, tomando mi barbilla y girándome para quedar frente a frente.

― Fallaste, no he muerto. No te detendré si quieres terminar con esto.― Negué con nerviosismo y evité contactarme con su alma. Subí ambas manos a su brazo y lo aferré con algo de fuerza.

― ¿Qué hiciste Berwald? ― Fue lo único que llegué a soltar con mis palabras algo quebradas. Logré retirar sus dedos de mi mentón ― yo… quiero que descanses. Me dejaste sin palabras, no sé qué decirte, no sé qué pensar. Ahora mismo estoy derrumbado.

Terminé por apoyar mi cabeza en el suave lecho frente a Berwald. ¿Cómo se supone que será el día siguiente?, ¿Cómo se supone que siquiera pudo disfrazar todo aquello en frialdad y distancia? Siempre creí que me odiaba, o que le era inútil para sus deseos, en un último caso, especulé que quería descargar en mí, sus pensamientos enfermos.

Al final si resultó ser sólo un niño protegiendo una flor.

Después de un momento, regresé a ver su herida nuevamente. No era profunda ni muy grande, sin embargo la sangre no dejaba de huir. Tomé la daga y la aparté de mi vista. Vertí más alcohol sobre mi ya inútil bufanda y la acerqué lentamente a su piel. Cure como pude dentro de mi desolación. Berwald me detuvo y nuevamente reclamó mis ojos.

― Te prometeré una cosa Tino. En realidad es una promesa que te hice ya hace mucho. Siempre te protegeré, intentaré que tu seguridad sea garantizada y te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites. Incluso si debo escudarte de mí. ― Guardó silencio y se incorporó hasta poder quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. No me atreví a mirarle y sólo pude clavar la vista en la sangre que yacía sobre la cama.

Me sentía el idiota más grande del mundo. Berwarld siempre lograba que me sintiera así. Había vivido la vida entera creyendo cosas que no eran.

Ahora tenía un hombre a mi lado que reclamó mis brazos y terminó por envolverme. Lentamente me senté en la cama y correspondí su gesto. Mi mente estaba nublada y la cadena al cuello que pesaba como nunca se había vuelto de oro; ¿Cómo iba a negar sus palabras?, ¿Acaso había opción de hacerlo?

Mi miedo no hizo más que incrementarse, pero esta vez temía de mí mismo, por que la culpa llegó a mi corazón desde tierras muy lejanas, se aproximó a él y gota tras gota, comenzó a envenenarlo con el calor de Berwald.

 **D** esperté muy temprano, incluso antes que amaneciera. Giré levemente mi cabeza y sentí como se me agolpó el dolor en mis sienes. Arrugué mi frente y me llevé una mano que estaba extremadamente fría y cubrí mis ojos, mi piel estaba algo seca y luego recordé que toqué un líquido tibio antes de dormir y no lo quité de mi rostro. Berwald y yo nos dormimos sobre la pequeña cama momentos después de habernos abrazado. La mitad de mi cuerpo colgaba por el borde de la cama y la otra mitad estaba a medio cubrir con las mantas. Intenté enfocar en la oscuridad para ver el rostro de mi acompañante, el cual lucía extremadamente cansado. Intenté alzar mi mano derecha para incorporarme, sin embargo Berwald la había entrelazado.

Mi pecho recordó todo de golpe y un suspiro de sobrecarga huyó de mis labios.

¿Qué haré con todo esto que me ha entregado Berwald?

Me siento halagado, pero también convicto. Observar ese rostro entre las sombras de la noche me causaba una punzada cerca del estómago. Con mi mano izquierda acomodé las mantas y lo cubrí sutilmente ya que estaba tiritando. Me quedé contemplando en silencio a medida que mis pensamientos se formaban entre mis bosques mentales para poder informarme correctamente qué puedo hacer. Sus dedos eran suaves, jamás lo había notado. Estaban tibios y me aferraban con determinación. Berwald era un alma cansada de sentir, es lo que llegaba a comprender de todo. Vivir jornada tras jornada en soledad, oculto tras esos ojos congelados era sin duda, algo tortuoso. No terminaba de unir los trozos de esta historia tan extraña; hace menos de un día tenía la noción de que Berwald no era más que un obsesivo y de pronto era un mártir esclavo de mi mera existencia. Cómo hubiese deseado no causar todo esto en él.

Destiné nuevamente mis dedos helados a mi rostro y lo tenté con somnolencia. No comprendía que era lo que capturado su atención en mí. Una mujer es mil veces más atractiva y encantadora. El valor infinito que debió forjar todos estos años para poder convencerse de decirme algo así…

Siempre sentí admiración por Berwald. Encontraba que el temple tallado bajo la nieve le había dado la seguridad de mantener las fortalezas que quisiera. Berwald y Mathias eran mi máxima exposición de respeto. Mathias era fácil de comprender e incluso nos llevábamos bien, sin embargo Berwald siempre se apartaba o no contestaba cuando llamaba por él. Ignoraba mi presencia y nunca dejó que descubriera ninguna veta de sentimientos en él. De pronto me declara una mina entera y su alma al fondo de ella, cavando y cavando para poder huir; me siento en la necesidad de curar su espíritu, de traerle la paz que parece no tener.

Conforme iba ordenando mis ideas, fui blandiendo su mano y agradecí enormemente sus sentimientos. Nunca en mi vida había ocurrido algo así, pocas veces pensaba en buscar a alguien a quien querer y las veces que lo hacía terminaba deprimiéndome por la poca cantidad de mujeres que conocía, tanto humanas como trascendentales. Una vez Lukas me comentó que no tenía que buscar a quién querer, que las cosas sucedían y que tenía que aceptar que algo así es repentino, y uno realmente no elige quien golpea tu corazón, si no que el tiempo jugaba a unirnos sin que nos diésemos cuenta de ello.

Más que nunca me hizo sentido todas sus charlas demasiado profundas para mí.

¿Cómo corresponderé todo esto que se ha entregado a mis pies? ¿Qué dirán nuestros jefes de estado, sus reyes Lukas, Emil y Mathias? Mis dudas eran numerosas y no dudaba en aceptar la realidad y ya.

¿Y mis sentimientos?

No sé nada sobre ellos. No sé en qué estado me encuentro precisamente en estos momentos. Desfilé drásticamente del odio a la culpa. Volteé mi cabeza nuevamente para verle dormir y recorrí sus facciones como si fuese un pecado. Intentar ver a alguien a quien tenía como un líder hostil de otra manera, me avergonzaba. Me detuve en su nariz aguda y descendí a sus labios. Eran finos y sutiles. Todo su rostro parecía el de un príncipe. Tragué dificultosamente y desvíe la vista. No era habitual para mí pensar en nada de esto, ni amor, ni cuestionarme si un hombre puede amar a otro. Era demasiado para mí.

Lukas me dijo alguna vez que los hombres entre si podían amarse, al igual que las mujeres. Tiempo atrás cuando teníamos más libertades, las cosas sucedían así y no era nada mal visto. De pronto Asgard cayó entre mis pensamientos, creencias anteriores que ya había olvidado, los cuentos de Rusia, las hadas de los bosques, las Valkirias que estuve seguro de ver cuando era pequeño, todo fue destrozado y tuve que recolectar los trozos de cristal de tantas historias hermosas y guardarlas como un secreto prohibido.

No sé si el Dios en el cual creo ahora es el mismo que Gobernó en el hermoso Walhalla. No puedo negar que secretamente respeto los bosques y sus espíritus y sé que Lukas es más evidente aún. Entonces cuando cantábamos a la gente del bosque, los hombres y mujeres eran libres de amar a quien correspondiese sus almas.

Lukas es la persona más sabia que conozco. Cómo quisiera pedirle consejo ahora.

No me parece una idea descabellada unir mi alma junto a la de Berwald. Lo que no llego a comprender del todo es por qué tengo que llevar ese peso.

Ya no lo odio. Quizás nunca lo odié. Simplemente el miedo me enceguecía y vivir a su lado siempre me sofocaba más de lo que él creía. Lo observé una última vez dormir y decidí que me levantaría a ordenar el equipaje. Abandoné sus dedos tibios y de pronto sus parpados desnudaron sus cristalinos ojos. Lentamente taladró mi alma con aquellos témpanos. Cada vez que hacía aquello me paralizaba por completo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Su mirada no era de odio, era algo que extirpé de mi mente para siempre. En su alma nevaba intensamente, y él estaba abandonado en medio de esa tormenta. Sus ensoñados gestos me sacaron de mi trance, reclamó mi mano nuevamente y jaló de ella con sutileza. Cubrió enseguida mi cuerpo con el resto de las mantas deliciosamente tibias y de pronto, me encontraba descansando en su pecho, cuyo calor era tan agradable que enseguida el sueño volvió a hundirme en letargo. Una de sus manos inició el recorrido de agradable caricias sobre mi cabello y la otra la apoyó entre mi pecho y el de él, tocando cautamente el lugar donde palpitaba mi corazón. No habituaba a que alguien invadiese mi espacio personal de ésta manera ni mucho menos si no estábamos por congelarnos, sin embargo no pude evitar acomodarme y cerrar los ojos una vez más

Quizás este nuevo Dios en el cual debo creer no se enfurezca tanto si me volteo a ver a ese hombre perdido en sí mismo y dedicarle una sonrisa para que me observara una vez más como lo había hecho instantes atrás.

Con suerte amanecía cuando desperté por segunda vez. Esta vez Berwald era quien se movía. Parecía incómodo y su rostro no era apacible. Se desprendía bufanda de su cuello y palpaba la herida que ya silenció su magma pero que tampoco tenía intenciones de morir. Aún atontado por el sueño me incorporé y le ayudé a quitársela por completo. Unas pequeñas parte de ese camino trazado por mi daga aún no cerraban y comenzaban a llorar carmesí nuevamente. Me creí un imbécil por haber hecho aquello y a la vez me felicité por no aplicar más presión con ella. Me levanté y fui por la botella de alcohol que yacía abandonada en el suelo y tomé un trozo de mi camisa antigua que desgarré fácilmente para volver a limpiar su lesión. Esta vez sí se quejó y me detuvo para no hacerlo con excesiva fuerza. Pedí disculpas y continué con ello, sus vestimentas se habían ensuciado igualmente que las mías; qué desperdicio, quizás cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para por fin lavarlas. El olor a óxido inundó mis pulmones y me percaté que mi cabello estaba seco en sangre. No pude continuar.

Descendí mi cabeza junto con mis manos y vi la sangre que limpié hace unos instantes. Negué levemente y la culpa ya me torturaba lentamente. No supe qué musitar y por lo mismo, preferí guardar silencio. Berwald reclamó el trozo de tela y continuó el mismo con su limpieza, abriéndose la herida para limpiar bien de ella. Miré todo con cierto dolor, ya que no era nada grata la sensación de ver tanta sangre en una parte vital. Reparé enseguida que el corte era sólo alarmista y no era nada grave. Su profundidad no era visible del todo y se pronosticaba que cooperaría con cerrar por sí misma. Me armé de valor para continuar y limpié nuevamente con alcohol y comencé a presionar con fuerzas con otro trozo nuevo para detener la hemorragia. En ello me suspendí a ver sus ojos, seguían cansados y derrumbados.

― Tino me estás ahorcando… ― Me miró con cierto recelo. Me sorprendí de ello y negué levemente.

― No es intencional, sólo quiero que la hemorragia se detenga, presiona tu mejor así mides cuando resistes.― Me sentí más inútil aún. Resolví levantarme y ordenar el desastre que ocasioné en la madrugada.

En silencio empaqué las cosas. Mi ropa antigua la guardé de todas maneras para ocuparla de vendaje en las curaciones a Berwald. De la nueva que dispuse en un rincón, un paquete del cual no me había percatado resaltó a mi atención. Fruncí el ceño y lo abrí. No recordaba haber comprado aquello.

― Berwald, nos pusieron algo que no pagamos, debemos devolverlo ― Le señalé la modesta camisa de corte elegante que sostenía en mis manos, cuidando de no manchar a tela con sangre.

― La compré para ti ― Me soltó después de meditar sus palabras. Me quedé sorprendido, puesto siquiera me percaté en el momento en que aquello sucedió. Miré la camisa y me dio un vuelco en el estómago.

Dios, ¿Cómo no me daba cuenta de su actuar?

Las agujetas de mi antigua capa, la comida, siempre preocupado que estuviese bien cubierto, siempre atento a que no enfermara y que tomase agua. Disponible si estaba herido, me vistió muchas veces con sus propias vestimentas en épocas de escasez. Ahora, procuró que recibiese hasta una camisa elegante. La cinta burdeos sobre ella me trajo nostalgia. Recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño para comprender siquiera lo que éramos, Berwald se reservó para sí la tela larga y suave que adornaba mi ropa de entonces, para cuando ya había crecido suficiente. La culpa propagaba su veneno cada vez más. Era un monstruo disfrazado que planeaba acabar con mí libre albedrio.

― Berwald… no debiste, no tenemos dinero como para gastarlo en estas cosas, debiésemos ir y preguntar si nos regresa el dinero que pagaste por esto.

― Por favor acéptalo, nos apañaremos bien con lo que viene, te lo aseguro. ― Distrajo sus pensamientos por la ventana que coronaba la pequeña cama y apoyó su frente en ella, dejando que el cristal condensara pequeñas gotitas de su respiración. Realmente parecía estar debatiéndose internamente. Podría decirle algo y dejar de ser inservible. Intenté repasar mi actuar y revisar si algo de él podía llegar a ser malinterpretado, de igual manera como yo lo malinterpreté toda mi vida. Contemplé la camisa y me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar. Qué demonios…

Tomé aire y me calmé para poder continuar un día que presagiaba venirse tortuosamente largo. Saboreaba como ambos quedamos desnudos después de anoche y todas las defensas impuestas por Berwald estaban reducidas a cenizas. Sólo quedábamos él y yo. No más mentiras, no más intimidación.

― Gracias Berwald ― musité con voz algo quebrada, que enseguida disimulé con una sonrisa ― La usaré apenas halla una oportunidad.

Continué con el orden en silencio. Una vez que finalicé con ello, salí de la habitación para conseguir un cubo de agua con el cual limpiarme. La señora de aspecto tosco me miró algo suspicaz a lo que tuve que contestar que me debatí en una riña nada grave. Me entregó el cubo de agua y debo confesar que a mí me costó más levantarlo que a ella. A duras penas llegué con él a la habitación. Berwald no se había movido ni un centímetro. Continuaba mirando a los bosques que coronaban el horizonte de un amanecer bastante frio. Introduje mis manos a la cubeta y me quejé al sentirla tan helada. Debe ser hielo descongelado en los hornos, sin que una mísera pisca de calor se conservara en el líquido que lentamente se tornaba turbio. Me quité la capa, la chaqueta y el resto de las prendas que cubrían mi parte superior y preparé parte de mi antigua camisa hecha tiras para secarme luego. Sumergí la cabeza en el cubo y fue como enterrar mis pies fríos y desnudos en la nieve, incluso dolió. Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar y mi nariz me produjo un dolor insoportable que llegó hasta mi cerebro. Retiré la cabeza enseguida y a tientas di con las telas. Volví a lavar mi cabello hasta que lo vi a duras penas rubio blanquecino. Un escalofrío general se apropió de mí y no lograba abrir los ojos de lo helado que se tornaron mis párpados. El agua escurría por mi pecho y espalda, desagradándome inmensamente. De pronto, unas manos tibias secaron mi torso mientras yo escurría mi cabello. Berwald comenzó a frotar mis hombros y la nuca para entrar en calor rápidamente. Una vez extinguidos todos los pequeños ríos de agua, me colocó una camisa y luego la chaqueta encima. Al abrir con mucho esfuerzo mis ojos, vi sus borrosas manos atando algo a mi cuello.

― ¿Qué…? ― Me colocó la camisa que dejé disimuladamente sobre el equipaje, ya que planeaba devolverla en secreto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi cuello y luego recorrieron mi cabello húmedo y desordenado. Terminó secándome el exceso de agua y peinándolo levemente con sus manos. Colocó la capa sobre los hombros y acto seguido, se acercó a mí, pero se detuvo.

― Gracias por aceptar mi presente ― Aún con duda, posó sus labios sobre mi frente y me regaló un pequeño beso.

Berwald aún no comprendía que a pesar de que me confesó sus miedos y sus secretos, yo no me he pronunciado al respecto.

Sin embargo no era capaz de negar esa tímida sonrisa que se asomó en esos labios finos que había tenido el privilegio de besar.

Un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal. Desvié la mirada rápidamente ya que el nerviosismo brotaba cada vez que el silencio apoyaba sus dedos fríos entre nuestros labios. Me incorporé y contemplé la cama arruinada, revisé mi equipaje en busca de monedas y conté minuciosamente cuando podía pagar por una excelente manta de lana arruinada. Berwald por su parte tomaba el equipaje y se cubría sus toscos vendajes con una bufanda fina y dócil. Parte de ella ocultaba la sangre que profanó tan elegante traje. Miré mis propias vestimentas y era más bien lugareño a su lado, algo joven y delgado.

Insisto, no encuentro entre mis actitudes, entre mi esencia, qué es lo que Berwald adora tanto.

Hice lo mismo con mis pertenencias y estiré mis brazos. Cerré tanto mi chaqueta como mi capa. Me coloqué los guantes y al voltearme en busca de pertenencias olvidadas, vi la daga sobre la mesita de noche. Su superficie estaba seca en sangre y el brillo de su hoja delataba su orgullo por haber cumplido la misión. La tomé entre mis manos y escudriñé en mi casaca por su funda. Una vez que mi sicario estaba oculto en sus trajes, la escondí.

― ¿Vas a seguir llevando eso encima? ― Berwald rompió el silencio con su voz grave de palabras arrastradas. No quise encontrarme directamente con él y asentí sin dar más explicaciones. Salí de la habitación llevando la cubeta y mi equipaje consigo y descendí las escaleras con algo de bullicio. El vestíbulo de aquella cabaña olía terrible y se veía por todos los rincones ebrios que habían caído donde primero les atrapó el sueño. Algunas manos aun sostenían sus vasos de cerveza y otros dormían firmemente abrazados a sus armas. Dejé la cubeta en una puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño jardín muerto cubierto de nieve y escudriñé los rincones de una cocina amable que ya empezaba a oler delicioso por la dama de aspecto fuerte. La encontré cortando leña, me acerqué a ella y ofrecí en su mano regordeta algunas monedas.

― Lamento mucho haber arruinado una manta con sangre. Por favor tome este dinero y si usted considera que vale más, hágamelo saber. ― La mujer me miró severamente y me negó con la cabeza.

― Con esto está bien hijo, ve en paz y que el bosque no te sorprenda.

Dicho eso Berwald y yo abandonamos aquel amable hostal, donde nuestra historia cambió para siempre.

Recién se estaban aclarando los cielos y me aventuraba a pronosticar por las nubes que cabalgaban desde el horizonte, que ésta noche no contemplaríamos la aurora boreal. Berwald transitaba en silencio y no apartaba su mirada del camino. Nos sumergíamos nuevamente en el bosque, ya que la nieve no podía atacarnos directamente bajo el techo celestial de verde aroma. Siempre iba tras él, pisando los orificios que dejaban sus pies bajo su capa azul. Otro momento para debatir con todas las cosas en mi cabeza.

Alcé la vista y observé su espalda cubierta por aquel manto y la capucha cubriendo su cabello. Entre las oleadas de vientos congelados que golpeaban en dirección nuestra, uno que otro me traía hasta mi nariz sobresaliente de mi bufanda, el aroma de las lociones de Berwald. Era sutilmente elegante y amaderado, fuertes como su caminar, pero al final resultaban dulces y cálidas. Mis ropas en cambio, olían mundanamente a pinos y leños quemados.

De pronto me di cuenta que intentaba buscar soluciones y ser mejor para Berwald. La vergüenza me invadió. Estaba asumiendo que prácticamente era inútil huir de ello.

Quizás era cierto. De todas formas, esta opción era mucho mejor que esperarme que todas las noches actúe como un psicópata.

El bosque siempre me parecía reconfortante. Caminar en él y escuchar como pequeñas ramitas se quebraban bajo mis pies me divertía muchísimo. En mi mente creaba ritmos y canciones a medida que las quebraba y a veces pegaba un salto o daba un paso más rápido, escuchando su crepitar encajar perfecto en las melodías que nacían en mis pensamientos. Desde que tengo memoria que me dedico a hacer aquello cuando piso senderos forestales. Imaginaba tambores como los de antaño que utilizaban en las guerras y melodías rápidas, cantos entonados con algo de violines. Entre estar distraído y cerrar los ojos, di un traspié terrible y caí estrepitosamente gracias a una raíz enorme. El golpe seco y mi queja fueron atenuados por tantas hojas secas que se rieron de mi torpeza con sus crujidos otoñales. Todo el equipaje cayó sobre mí y me quedé ahí, entre divertido y adolorido. Mi canción acabó drásticamente.

Levanté una mano para quitarme parte del cabello de mis ojos; al hacerlo recordé que debo recortarlo. Berwald acudió a mi ayuda y quitó el equipaje de encima. Me tomó por un brazo y con fuerzas me incorporó levemente.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ― A Berwald le costaba demasiado expresar bien sus emociones. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si me fuese a vociferar el sermón del siglo. Asentí y le sonreí despreocupado.

― Iba cantando en mi mente y me distraje demasiado de mi camino, es todo ― Quité los restos de pequeñas hojitas y ramitas de mi capa. Berwald me miraba con demasiada atención, su mano enguantada subió a mi rostro y me limpió la tierra de mi mejilla. Me ardía levemente.

― Te diste una raspadura con tu distracción ― Me susurró después de un momento. Me encogí de hombros y reí.

― Nada terrible, pondré atención en el resto del camino, lo prometo… ahora que estamos sentados, aprovechemos de desayunar que ya tengo hambre. ― Dicho esto, Berwald revisó sus pertenencias y porcionó un trozo de pan, de queso y sacó una cantimplora que contenía agua que por suerte, no estaba terriblemente helada. Berwald no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Llegó a un punto en que no pude sostener inconscientemente más aquellos ojos. Me comencé a sentir inquieto y no lograba disfrutar de un buen trozo de pan fresco. Me atreví a preguntar.

― ¿Por qué me miras tan atentamente?, ¿Sabes? Es algo inquietante ― Intenté decírselo de la mejor manera. Miré sus ojos y él enseguida los evitó. Soltó un suspiro y continuó comiendo en silencio. Dejó que mi pregunta se perdiera entre los árboles y la elipsis de los seres del bosque. No tuve más que contentarme con continuar con mi pedazo de queso.

El resto de la mañana sucedió de la misma manera. Caminamos en silencio y la atmósfera se tornaba incomoda. Berwald parecía no haber cambiado nada con respecto al día anterior, yo en cambio me he tornado más torpe de lo que ya soy. Decía comentarios ridículos y fuera de lugar. Me distraje varias veces retornando a mis canciones mentales y dando traspiés continuamente, pero no volví a ver el suelo de cerca.

Con suerte almorzamos y en la tarde el silencio ya era ensordecedor. Berwald me dijo dos o tres cosas sobre continuar hacia otra dirección y que rellenase de agua nuestra cantimplora, ya que tuvimos la suerte de encontrar una pequeña vertiente que no estaba congelada del todo. Por el fortunio de esas aguas, decidimos detenernos en aquel lugar para pasar la noche. Berwald adquirió una tienda y dos sacos hechos de plumas y lana, todo aquello debió costar demasiado dinero. Comenzamos a estirar la tienda sobre suelo seco y estable, recordando como Mathias había pateado aquella parte del equipaje a la chimenea.

Se supone que somos como hermanos, No debiésemos pelear así.

Una vez alzada la modesta tienda, me metí dentro y me lancé al duro suelo. Respiré hondo y disfruté adelantadamente de una noche tibia y tranquila. Berwald me dio con un palo en la pierna y tuve que responder a su inusual manera de llamar mi atención.

― ¿Eso es todo?, ¿No me ayudarás a entrar el resto de las cosas? ― Sonreí y asentí, mientras abandonaba la pequeña casita de tela por todas las cosas. Entre ambos guardamos todo y extendí los sacos. Estábamos realmente justos con tantos objetos, empacamos cosas que no eran en absoluto tan necesarias como las que se quemaron en las llamas de aquella chimenea. La noche solía caer rápido en nuestras tierras y con ella, el frío brutal propio de su manto. Berwald vertió algo de aceite sobre una roca y con ella, originó rápidamente una primera chispa sobre la mecha del aceite. Enseguida cubrió la valiosa lucecita con el vidrio de la lámpara y la entró a la tienda. Después de aquello, cerró la carpa y permanecimos aislados solo con la agradable llamita de la linterna. Metí mis pies descalzos dentro de las mantas y el saco, dando las gracias por poder dormir libre de botas duras después de tantos días de pies entumecidos.

Por alguna razón, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, el silencio en este lugar apartado era más sofocante que el producido en el aire libre. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre las mantas que Berwald no había tendido aún y observé cómo contemplaba el mapa distraído. Lo hacía por mera inercia. Sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Decidí no prestarle atención a aquello, ya que él notaría que yo estaba consciente de las falencias de su actuar. Escudriñé sin permiso dentro de las pertenencias de Berwald para robar un trozo de carne seca. Me asomé por el hombro de mi acompañante y miré ese mapa por enésima vez. Ya me lo sabía de memoria.

― Ten, come y relájate. ― Le entregué un trozo de carne y quité la cartografía de sus manos. Aceptó después de un titubear un momento y relajó la expresión. Saboreaba su alimento tan distraído como hace unos instantes. Yo al menos siempre me alegro de comer.

― Tino, ¿Te gustan las mujeres? ― Creí que me iba a atragantar con tan repentina pregunta. La risa nerviosa comenzó a invadirme, pero tuve que iniciar contienda con mis reacciones, puesto que para Berwald el tema era serio. Mastiqué en exceso lo que apresaba entre mis dientes para dilatar el tiempo, recurriendo a las buenas costumbres que no siempre solía respetar. Por ahora no hablar con la boca llena me ayudó a meditar algo con qué defenderme.

― ¿A ti no? ― Todo el tiempo que gané lo he desperdiciado en una sentencia tan estúpida. Me sentí realmente idiota al confrontar la mirada severa de Berwald. Mi expresión debió haber sido totalmente desorientada.

― Dentro de lo que se, tú no eres una mujer, ¿O sí? ― Dios, ¿Cómo iba a continuar desviando el tema? Preferí sonreírle aun encontrándome nervioso. Suspiré y me acomodé al interior de mi cálido saco. Ordené mis ideas y algo obtuve de ellas.

― Claro que me gustan, pero nunca he conocido a una suficientemente bien como para… ― No quise terminar. Eso era develar más detalles innecesarios a los que estaba preguntando. Berwald no tomó atención a la confesión oculta que acababa de soltar.

― ¿Sabes?, me encantaría ser mujer para ti.

Nos miramos unos momentos. Me sorprendía la entrega que parecía ceder Berwald a mí. Me enternecí de su gesto, de su sinceridad agresiva y sus palabras arrastradas. Terminé por liberar el suspiro que aprisioné en mis pulmones y negué con suavidad.

― No es necesario que seas una mujer por mí. Así está bien.

El silencio volvió a hundir con sus densas nieblas nuestra tienda. De pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que dije y me avergoncé. Es cierto, no es necesario que Berwald deseara cosas imposibles sin embargo tampoco deseaba brindarle esperanzas que quizás no iba a tener jamás.

Entrelacé mis propias manos y las entibié con mis labios, soplando lentamente sobre ellas. Mi bota llamó enormemente mi atención, puesto evitaba a Berwald el mayor tiempo posible. Él por su parte se acercó a mí y me abrazó remisamente.

Me dejé tentar y lo rodeé también. Sentía latir mi corazón fuertemente bajo mi pecho. Me agradaba este nuevo Berwald, era algo más humano por decirlo de alguna manera. Me alegraba comprender que, por muy pequeños que fueran mis gestos de amabilidad, su alma parecía regocijarse y de pronto, soltaba una sonrisa pequeña y sus ojos se iluminaban enormemente; eso me reconfortaba de gran manera. Si necesitaba esas cuotas de motivación, no me molestaba en regalárselas. Pero, ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que otorgárselas para poder curar su alma completamente?

"Amar es entregarse y ser feliz por perder parte de ti para cederlas a alguien más" me comentó Lukas alguna vez. Tenía la manía de siempre narrarme sus complejas frases y observar mi rostro juvenil confuso. Lukas es tan sabio que sabría que llegaría un momento como este para recordarlas a la perfección. Acaricie con delicadeza su espalda a medida que él tímidamente deslizaba sus dedos temblorosos a través de la mía. Su aroma era tan agradable, me incitaba al sueño. Terminé mis caricias con unas suaves palmadas.

― Quiero más carne… ― Berwald alcanzó otro trozo de carne seca para mí y lo entregó en mis manos. Continué comiendo en el mismo silencio al que ya estaba habituando. Berwald se quitó su bufanda para luego remover el vendaje disimulado. Se palpó su herida con suavidad y suspiró al percatarse que cicatrizó y los ríos incesantes, se hundieron en su extinción. Era el momento.

― Discúlpame por dañarte. Estaba enojado y no reflexioné nada. No soy capaz de matarte jamás. No quiero hacerlo y tampoco derribaría la estabilidad de tantas personas en tus tierras. ― Berwald me miró algo afectado.

― ¿Por qué estabas enojado? ― Al escuchar su pregunta, caí en la cuenta que Berwald jamás se dio por enterado lo que yo pensaba de él. No planeaba decírselo tampoco, eso haría más daño del que ya le he ocasionado.

― Pensé que jugabas conmigo… ― Mentí a medias. Si creí que Berwald jugaba conmigo, pero no era todo. Intenté explicar lo que pensaba si sonar agresivo ― Yo te tengo demasiado respeto, me es extraño que de pronto me estuvieses dedicando atención de esta manera. Además nunca tuvimos un límite algo más íntimo… me refiero, no somos lo que se conoce como amigos cercanos. ― Elevé la vista para poder demostrar que lo que decía, era finalmente verdadero. Su expresión era muy distinta a las que me solía demostrar. Tranquilo y algo somnoliento se veía encantador. Buscó mi mano y la entrelazó sin más. Pensé en soltarla, sin embargo saborear de nuevo su tranquilidad al hacer aquello, me permitió continuar así.

― Siento haberte hecho pensar que te odiaba o algo parecido. Jamás fue así, jamás, siquiera cuando éramos jóvenes. Desde que te conocí me sentí atraído por ti, de diferentes maneras con el pasar de los años, pero atraído al fin y al cabo. Cometí errores enormes y creo que por culpa de ellos, te alejé más de lo que alguna vez añoré. No por ello no estabas presente en mi mente. ― Me contempló un momento y me dedicó otra adorable sonrisa tímida. ― Creo que te conozco más de lo que tú piensas.

Desvié la vista algo avergonzado, me sonreí halagado de todas formas. La imagen de Berwald en mi mente era muy distinta a la que contemplaba. Volví a concederle mis pupilas y lentamente apoyó su frente en la mía. Sus ojos descansaban cerca de los míos y me comencé a agitar. Subió una mano desguantada para acariciar mi mejilla rasmillada y suspiró sobre mis labios.

― ¿Puedo? ― Susurró tímidamente sobre ellos. Ya me estaba empezando a asustar nuevamente, a la vez que comencé a gritar en mi mente que no era necesario mi escándalo interno. Abrí los labios para intentar responder algo, pero nada salía de ellos. No tenía nada que perder, sólo que el miedo me invadía sin razón alguna.

― No encuentro razones como para negártelo. ― Tragué mi valentía a medida que liberaba un suspiro. Respiré hondo y finalmente…

Berwald apoyó sus labios sobre los míos. Estaban tan tibios y suaves que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Su nariz acariciaba cautamente el costado de la mía y cuando fui capaz de mover mi boca, un escalofrío electrizante me llenó de vida.

Jamás había sentido algo así de hermoso.


	4. Invierno de 1900, Desolado, Suecia, II

_**Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**_

El silencio ahora no nos incomodaba en absoluto. Me permití sentir aquello, abandonándome a la curiosidad. Comenzar esa lenta danza me transportó enseguida a un ambiente deliciosamente propio, de ambos. Tímidamente daba algunos pasos en ese beso inocente; tras cada movimiento de mis labios, sentía una descarga que cabalgaba a través de mi cuerpo. Todo lo que estaba presenciando era nuevo para mí, desde los suspiros que dejé huir de mi pecho hasta la delicadeza de los movimientos de Berwald. Podía tocar su alma con mis manos, delinear su cuerpo desnudo bajo el eterno cielo que nos resguardaba de la eternidad. Nuestro ritual no hacía más que iniciar nuestra unión astral. Los mismos ríos y bosques vibraron a nuestra voluntad. Su energía y la mía se fusionaban para dar origen a un conjunto de luces que sentía sobre mis párpados, quizá parte de la aurora boreal. Encaminarme a la ensoñación de sus labios enmudecía mis miedos. Podría esconderme árbol tras árbol como cuando era pequeño, intentando llamar su atención con mi sonrisa, para mostrarle algún lugar secreto donde jugaba. Así mismo nos reencontramos, escondiendo mis labios en la comisura de los de él, y lentamente me seguía. De pronto algunos gritos reprimidos pugnaban por huir de mente, y el miedo se entremezclaba con las suaves notas de tibia calidez que me otorgaban los besos en mi mejilla y cuello. No permitiría que la realidad invadiera aquello, simplemente me entregué y el elegante perfume de Berwald nublaba mis sentidos. Regresó a mis labios y fue como volver a recibir un rayo de sol después de una mañana fría. Llevé una de mis manos a su pecho y percibí con claridad el latir de su corazón. El bosque entero cubría nuestro puro secreto de los mundanos ojos del mundo. Ahora nada me importaba, su alma y la mía encajaban perfectamente y así comprobé cuando miré sus ojos inocentes. Nos apartamos lentamente sin alejarnos demasiado, a medida que comenzaba a llover. La tela impermeable de nuestra tienda entonaba una melodía agradable y el frío lograba colarse levemente por la comisura de las costuras. La luz del farol esculpía frente a mis ojos el perfecto perfil de Berwald. Sus manos escalaron hasta mi cabello y sus dedos se perdieron en él. Una vez más fue tras mis labios y para mí, ya no había vuelta atrás a mi libertad. Fue simple convencerme de sus sentimientos; sus labios temblaban bajo los míos, se desnudaba de sus máscaras y él me invitaba a ver sus pobres heridas que ensangrentaban su alma.

Cada vez me importaba menos todo; que fuésemos dos hombres, que a mi lado permanecerían sus ojos de hielo en silencio para siempre, que hubiese apagado la lámpara de aceite y que yaciéramos tendidos sobre mi saco besándonos como si fuese lo último del mundo. Nuestra invocación variaba lentamente entre sus movimientos armoniosos y la desesperación de sus manos. Me apegaba a su cuerpo y a la vez, consagraba tan delicadas caricias que sentía que me derretía. Mis manos temerosas de tocar su alma reposaban sobre su pecho. Me sumí en calma, no tenía miedo ya y mi corazón estaba por envenenarse completamente por Berwald. Sus dedos se apropiaron de mis mejillas, delineó mis labios elegantemente con los suyos, para luego llegar a mi nariz y separar nuestros rostros y así observarme en la penumbra; algo de luz del exterior podía ayudarnos con ello. Acarició mi pómulo y luego me acunó en su pecho. El frío me resultó agradable y se entonaba perfectamente entre esos embriagantes olores boscosos y amaderados. Exactamente eso éramos, bosques y nieve. Alcé mi rostro y me topé con su cuello desnudo. Con cierta timidez apoyé mis labios sobre esa herida y la besé con total gentileza. Berwald por su parte rodeó mi cabeza con una de sus manos y hundió su nariz en mi cabello.

¿Dios mío qué estoy haciendo?

De pronto caí en la cuenta. Retiré mi boca de su nuez y solo me limité a encogerme entre sus brazos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas como si hubiese bebido cerveza desde que la noche apareció en el firmamento. Ambos permanecimos en silencio apaciguándonos con el agradable cantar de la lluvia sobre nuestros cuerpos. Con el pasar del tiempo, el sueño comenzó a enviciarnos y Berwald a duras penas dio con su saco y tendió unas mantas sobre nosotros. Un calor delicioso y tibio se instauró entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, más aún en nuestras manos que permanecieron entrelazadas hasta que finalmente privamos nuestros ojos al otro.

De nuevo estaba en el bosque, brincando entre los arboles buscando con mis ojos a Berwald. De pronto apareció y lucía muy molesto. Sonreí en dirección a él y salí corriendo tras otro árbol, saltando y creando ritmos. Descubrí una madriguera y los pequeños conejitos salían de vez en cuando a pasear, ya que el invierno decidió volver a su cueva fría y oscura. Quería mostrárselos todos a Berwald, porque sé que esconde un cuento sobre conejos en su baúl donde hay algunos juguetes que me gustan y saco a hurtadillas. Quizás quiera jugar conmigo como lo hacía muchos años atrás. Fue tan corto el tiempo que fue niño; me divertí mucho con él en esos días; me dijo una vez que éramos los mejores amigos del mundo y que me cuidaría para siempre.

A mí me gustaba jugar aún. Me desagradaba tomar hidromiel y prefería dormir a que unirme a las fiestas de los jefes. Finalmente llegué a mi lugar secreto, visualicé muchos conejos pequeños y no me temían, ya que yo los alimentaba. Tenía bayas escondidas para toda la peluda familia y para nosotros también. Berwald se apresuró en llegar y…

De un manotazo fuerte me volteó la cara y comenzó a regañarme. Mi llanto fue inmediato y más aún cuando enterró la espada en el suelo y mató uno de mis amigos. Grité a medida que pisaba sin cuidado y me agarró del cabello para volver a regañarme. "No puedes salir", "Rusia te busca para dañarte", "Tienes que madurar de una buena vez", "Eres un inútil, niño estúpido"

La sangre en su espada, su mirada fiera y terrible. Me iba a matar.

Podría irme con ese tal Rusia y todo terminaría.

Mis conejitos…

Mis gritos no hacían más que incrementar. La fuerza con la que blandía mi brazo era excesiva. Las imágenes difusas, aullidos, guerras, muertes, invasiones. Nos escondimos tantas veces del destino; guerreros saqueaban mis cosas, su baúl de juguetes para luego quemarlo todo. Me refugiaba en él, sin embargo temía tanto sus ojos como a los hombres que golpeaban a Lukas fuera de nuestro escondite.

Su violencia, me quería matar. Me encerró en su habitación e iba tras mío con su daga. Ya para entonces mis conejos habían muerto hace meses atrás.

Sobre su cama derramaba mi sangre y mis lágrimas. Mis labios fueron mordidos, mi cuello presionado con fuerza bruta.

Lukas, sálvame.

Te odio Berwald. Te odio y te odiaré para siempre.

Desperté de golpe y a pesar de ser una noche horrorosamente fría, transpiraba terriblemente. Tuve que apartarme de todo; tiré mis cosas con rabia muy lejos, mi capa, mi chaqueta y mi camisa suave y limpia. Berwald despertó enseguida desorientado, sin poderme detener.

Con desesperación abrí la tienda y salí en plena nevada con el torso desnudo. Corrí como pude, _"Huye, Huye Tino"._ Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y di un traspié nuevamente. Esta vez no encontré hojas risueñas para recibirme, solo hielo y agua que en silencio me observaban llorar, como el niño abandonado que era.

¿Cómo pude caer en tus mentiras, Berwald?

Sí, soy un idiota. Un hombre muy estúpido. Sus declaraciones me estaban nublando de un día a otro para después tenerme entre sus garras, con el corazón destrozado por haberlo entregado en sus manos. No desearé ni sus besos ni sus ojos, hacerme adicto a una droga tan peligrosa podría acabar conmigo.

Mi llanto no daba tregua siquiera con el frio que ya comenzó a arañar mi piel. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado así. Mi respiración irregular hacía más infantiles mis lamentos. Mis pies sufrían porque olvidé mis botas invernales en la tienda. Apoyé mi mejilla en el frío suelo y me aferré a él, totalmente confundido.

Si mi cerebro pudiese vomitar, definitivamente habría vaciado de él absolutamente todo.

El alma me dolía, me dejé seducir y me drogué bebiendo de sus labios, de lo que estaba despertando dentro de mí, sin embargo podría estar criando el peor enemigo al que podría enfrentar jamás.

El amor.

Tenía miedo de esto. Tenía miedo de mí, de Berwald y de mi futuro. Sé que él ya no era ese bestiario salvaje que destrozaba mis esperanzas, pero no podía simplemente abrazar la idea de que sus ojos morían por mí. Tengo miedo de salir herido, tengo miedo de pelear una guerra que no ganaré. Soy demasiado gentil y me encanta ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Berwald, y soy capaz de dar lo que no tenía por ello, porque comprendía que mi ceguera sanaba con sus labios y el maldito tiempo si había jugado con nosotros y terminó por entrelazar nuestras manos y unir nuestras almas.

Pero como al tiempo le gustó soldar nuestros caminos, de igual manera podría disfrutar ver como mi frágil corazón era machacado bajo la espada de Berwald, como el cuerpo que estaba seguro que también donaría a sus brazos sería usurpado, dañado y menospreciado.

Mi llanto no hacía más que aumentar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, Sentía que enfermaba, que mi razón se quemaba al igual que mi piel con la nieve. No tenía dónde huir, por mucho que corriese. Me lamentaba sin importar que resonaran mis gimoteos en el bosque.

― Berwald… ― sollocé a medida que visualicé una lucecita flotar hasta mí con una lentitud increíble. Me cubrió con mi propia capa y me tomó en brazos. Me llevó de vuelta a la tienda en donde comenzó a frotarme con fuerzas. Había entrado en estado hipotérmico. Mi mente iba y venía entre los conejos de hace mil años y los besos de Berwald. Escuché que me pedía permiso y no contesté. Comenzó a desnudarme lentamente sobre las mantas tibias.

― Berwald, no quiero… no lo hagas, aléjate ― Hizo caso omiso a mis súplicas. Quería apartar sus manos de mí, defenderme. No quería que tocara mí cuerpo, no quería que me mirase. Me iba a morder. Me iba a matar.

― Te odio…

 _ **Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

 **C** uando entre su llanto oí claramente esas palabras se me quebró el alma. Recurrí a sus ojos rojizos cubierto en lágrimas y nieve, para luego continuar secando el agua de sus brazos. Seguía repitiéndolo a medida que arropaba su cuerpo con todas las mantas que teníamos. Lo dijo tantas veces que no comprendo cómo pude continuar. Lo acuné en mi pecho y mi corazón herido me indicaba que seguía llorando. Estaba cubierto por tantas cobijas que con suerte salía su cabeza fuera de ellas. Me balanceaba con su él, resistiendo su llanto y sus palabras agresivas en su idioma. Estaba delirando por el frío y sus lágrimas no dejaban de torturarme.

Prefería mil veces que me dañara con la daga a que con su inconsciente.

Jamás podré poseer su alma entre mis manos para protegerla. Su sonrisa no era dedicada para mí. Sus labios los probé y terminé por hacerme adicto a sus inexpertos besos. Su juego seductor que me volvió loco horas atrás. Me dormí en la calma de la esperanza. Ahora solo lloraba entre mis brazos las lágrimas que yo ya no podía liberar; él por su mente confundida, yo por mi alma destrozada.

― Y yo, te amo. ― Logré susurrarle con la voz quebrada a su oído una vez que había calmado su nerviosismo y recobraba calor.

Finalmente lograba su cometido con una eficacia temible; Me estaba matando lentamente.

La tormenta se calmaba acorde Tino silenciaba sus lamentos y caía en sosiego nuevamente. Dejé su cuerpo completamente protegido sobre su propio saco y me apresuré en cubrir un pie que dejó escapar. La lámpara iluminaba todo con su cálida luz, pero el ambiente era frío y cortante. Tomé su ropa empapada y la doblé, puesto que no tenía como secarla. De igual manera hice con su camisa y apenas la vi, la pena se incrementó en mí. Me detuve unos momentos para poder tomar fuerzas. Cerré mis ojos con ímpetu sosteniendo esa suave tela entre mis manos temblorosas. De vez en cuando oía a Tino intentar hablarme, pero por ahora, prefería evitarlo. Mis convicciones yacían tan estancadas y quebradas, que estaba por decidir volver y dejarlo junto a los demás. Anhelaba llorar y liberar lo que siempre acostumbraba a coleccionar. Debía esperar al día para que disipara las tinieblas y aclarar lo ocurrido. Tino alucinaba ensoñado y entre sus locuras, dejó que el inconsciente dijera lo que él no era capaz de confesar. Doblé su camisa y cogí la cinta abandonada a un lado de sus otras pertenencias, tan suave como su cabello. Gradualmente la deslicé por el cuello de igual manera que una gota alcanzaba a escapar de mis ojos. Pesada y densa se estrelló sobre la pulcra tela. Me contentaba con tal de derramar dos o tres para poder desahogar mi alma, sería suficiente para no colapsar. Miré a Tino sobre su saco, se veía pequeño dentro del capullo suave y tibio. Había cesado completamente su llanto y brillaban las últimas gotas de cristal sobre sus mejillas extremadamente rojas. Busqué en su equipaje ropa nueva por si deseaba vestirse luego. Debía revisar si su piel no había resultado quemada en exceso. Quisiera saber por qué salió huyendo de aquella manera. Una vez seleccionadas algunas prendas, las dejé a su lado sin mirarlo y tomé mi saco para dormir al otro extremo para darle su espacio. Tendría frío, pero podría cubrirme con la capa de Tino. No es que pudiese darle mucha libertad, nuestra tienda era pequeña y mis pies chocaban con las piernas de Tino, además todas las cosas estaban desparramadas. Me acosté derrotado y decidí no apagar la lámpara, probablemente ya no pudiese conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Entre mis dedos aprisionaba la camisa que aún estaba tibia y la escondí dentro de mi saco. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo su suave olor boscoso e intenté convencerme que todo tendría una explicación. Tino no es una persona que guste fingir, y podría apostar mi reino que no simuló sus besos ni sus caricias. Deseaba seguridad de ello, no puedo creer que me sumí en una felicidad infinita de creer que podríamos caminar juntos hasta la eternidad, y ahora no tenía más certeza que de su odio.

Me llevé una mano a mi frente arrastrando otra solitaria lágrima que escapó a duras penas. Me endurecí con el tiempo y me costaba descongelar mis tristezas. El sabor agrio de mi vida se apoderaba de mis manos, temblaban y me pedían a gritos que no fuese tan cruel conmigo.

Me siento horriblemente mal.

― Berwald… ― La suave voz de Tino hizo que una tercera lágrima saltase el acantilado. No quise ir a su lado, no podía.

― Lo siento ― Fue lo único que pude decir.

― ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿En qué momento terminamos así?, ¿No quieres estar solo?, ¿Es eso?... De todas las veces que me pude haber ido con Rusia jamás lo hice, ¿Por qué de pronto se te ocurre tomar este camino, ignorando todo lo que implica, lo que sucedió años, siglos atrás? Eres egoísta Berwald, sólo piensas en ti y en no quedarte en soledad. Yo soy bastante iluso en ceder fácilmente a todo; por ti me callaría, obviaría mis dudas y mi moral, incluso guardarías mis miedos, ¿Sabes?, siempre te tuve miedo, y se entremezclaba con el respeto. Quizás esté haciendo todo por mero miedo, porque… ― Tino terminó su monólogo incorporándose lentamente, ya que las mantas no lo dejaban.

Por miedo. Hacía todo por miedo. Sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal en el pasado y fui un maldito. Incluso me asustaba de mí mismo. Nunca pensé que mis actos repercutieran incluso hasta el día de hoy. Es el pago por mis episodios, lo merecía probablemente. Jamás supe cómo proteger a Tino del mundo, jamás supe cómo lidiar conmigo mismo. Dios tampoco me ayudó, sólo era un niño sin bendecir abandonado junto a una flor que no fui capaz de cuidar.

Tino me observaba pacientemente. No encontraba las fuerzas necesarias como para poder enfrentar sus ojos; ¿Qué más daba?, él era libre de elegir lo que él quisiera ya. Hace unos años le di autonomía, sin embargo prefirió quedarse. No tenía nada más que decir, absolutamente nada más que dar. Siquiera podía sonreír por lástima a mí mismo.

Nada.

Había resuelto ya que hacer. Para ello debo continuar siendo fuerte. Las tormentas siempre tienen un fin. En cualquier caso tengo un enorme palacio en Estocolmo en donde encerrarme para siempre si quisiera. Había un enorme castillo en Uppsala en donde se me había invitado vivir. Incluso tengo enormes terrenos y hectáreas de bosques frondosos en donde desaparecer. Es fácil hundirse en la banalidad.

Pero para ello tenía que ser fuerte.

Cuando tuve la valentía suficiente de incorporarme para enfrentar los ojos de Tino, me encontré una mirada triste, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba. Una última lágrima escapó de mi inexpresivo rostro y con ello cerré mis ojos, para ya terminar con todo este tedioso momento.

― Berwald… ¿Por qué fuiste tan malo conmigo? ― Susurró Tino suavemente, sin ninguna nota de rencor. ― Ya sé que no eres así ya, pero no logro entender qué tipo de atracción sentías por mí sí sólo me hacías sufrir, tanto llegué a odiarte que quería huir con Rusia. Necesito comprender aquello para dejar el pasado donde debe estar, en mis recuerdos. No debería estar influyendo negativamente en lo que somos ahora. Si reparo aquello, puedo sanarme y continuar... para sanarte a ti.

― No sé qué decirte Tino. Ni yo comprendo que hice. Si pudiese regresar el tiempo, sinceramente te entregaría a Rusia. Quizás todo sería diferente para mejor ahora. Rusia hubiese tenido un excelente amigo con quien crecer, tu hubieses crecido en tu inocencia fuerte y amable tal como eres ahora, porque incluso bajo mi hostilidad no te volviste una bestia, yo no hubiese caído tan hondo dentro de mí. Nada de aquello que pasamos hubiese sucedido, nada de lo que pasó ayer ni hace un par de horas. Regresaría en el tiempo y te bendeciría con la paz que mereces, porque no tengo nada que entregarte más que mis sentimientos, no tengo tierras, no tengo dinero. Tu libertad ya te la entregué intentando reparar todo lo que hice. Mis reyes no entienden absolutamente nada de mis decisiones. Por suerte me apoyaron en la medida. No sabes las ganas que tengo de desaparecer. ― Solté esto sin poder alzar mi voz más allá de un murmullo. La llama de la lamparita danzaba alegremente entre nosotros. Mis pupilas pudieron enfocar las de Tino y percibía el aura invernal entre sus hermosos ojos. Sólo su cabeza y su cabello húmedo sobresalían de sus mantas. Una mano se posaba en el borde de las cobijas muy cerca de su rostro; lucía angelical, un ser de otro mundo desnudo y cubierto con mundanas pieles. Su belleza me atrapaba en extremo, no tenía como pelear contra sus facciones suaves y juveniles, los ojos de aurora boreal, el silencio de sus labios de mil años de bosques nevados y de mares fosilizados.

De alguna manera aniquilaré esto, antes que él acabe conmigo.

― Berwald… ― Sus dedos limpiaron su rostro y soltó un suspiro que hubiese adorado sentir en mi cuello dañado. ― Ya me siento mejor. Decirte esto me alivió bastante, solo quiero que hagamos una promesa ahora entre los dos. ― Buscó obtener complicidad de mí y con suerte pude otorgársela. ― Ayúdame a descubrir quién eres en realidad, para sepultar de una buena vez mi visión de ti.

No quise contestar. Había intentado conquistar a Tino con mis besos, pero antes tenía que convencerlo de que me arrepentía de mis errores, que tendría que restregarlos en mi propio rostro y torturarme con el recuerdo de que la guerra me había forjado para dañar.

Tino jamás se enamoraría de mí, puesto nada soy sin él. No tengo nada que mostrar más que mis manos dañadas por las espinas de las rosas que cultivé para él.

Asentí sin ganas y me acosté, ya queriendo acabar con esta horrible noche. Debí haberme quedado callado.

Cuando partimos en este viaje, yo no tenía destino fijo. Mañana tendría que ver el mapa, para poder llegar lo más pronto posible.

 _ **Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**_

 **C** uando desperté, Me di un par de vueltas sobre mí mismo y recordé que estaba desnudo. Las escenas se agolparon en mis sienes y ya no me parecían tan terribles. Hablar lo que me sucedía siempre me aliviaba enormemente la carga. Estaba de buen humor y tenía hambre ya. Me incorporé y aparté un par de mantas de mí. Miré hacía donde recordaba haber visto a Berwald dormirse y en su lugar se encontraba nuestro equipaje listo y su saco ya envuelto. Me moví a duras penas ya que estaba muy adolorido; sólo a mí se me ocurre salir corriendo semidesnudo bajo el aguanieve, soy muy loco. Levanté mis mantas y vi mi desnudez. Me dio vergüenza pensar que Berwald me vio así, aunque otras veces había estado desnudo frente a él, pero las cosas cambiaron desde que sé sobre sus sentimientos. Tenía una enorme contusión por dentro del muslo derecho y un corte en el abdomen. La piel de mis piernas estaba dañada y la de mi pecho no lucía mejor. Mis pies parecían demasiado adoloridos y tenían muchas heridas pequeñas. Me tendí boca abajo sobre todas las mantas disfrutando de mi desnudez. Me gustaba estar así, pero no es que el invierno me dejara seguido hacer aquello. Había recuperado por completo la temperatura normal de mi cuerpo, sin embargo no tentaría las cosas. A mi lado había ropa doblada perfectamente y la camisa que me había regalado Berwald. Me vestí con lentitud intentando idear alguna manera de abordar todo de manera correcta. Berwald lucía devastado, pero de alguna manera tenía que enterarse de mis miedos igualmente. Abracé la camisa en mi pecho agradeciendo su gesto y me percaté que su aroma se había impregnado a ella. Terminé por vestirme y algo débil aún, intenté ponerme de pie.

Dios me dolía todo. A duras penas salí de la carpa y me encontré con Berwald en el exterior, quien destrozó el mapa y estaba sentado en una raíz, mirando el suelo en donde había dibujado con ayuda de una vara, algunas runas. Miré la cartografía destruida y pensé que era todo una cruel ironía; Las tierras dibujadas hermosamente a mano por la hija de sus reyes correspondían a Suecia. La asociación poética de ese trozo de fino papel me hizo soltar un suspiro y un vuelco en el estómago. Me dirigí lentamente a través del suelo lleno de guijarros y nieve hasta los múltiples pedazos y los recogí en silencio. Berwald notó que llegué a su lado, no obstante no me dio atención. Comprendí enseguida que sus actos eran en sentido metafórico. Agaché la mirada a los millones de papelitos que tenía entre mis dedos. Pude visualizar su nombre destrozado en múltiples partes, encontré Estocolmo dividida a la mitad, incluso vi las partes sin detallar de Noruega y Mías. Todas despedazadas. La superficie de algunas piezas tenía pequeños lagos de tristeza los cuales habían decolorado la tinta y describieron sobre la superficie, el doloroso recorrido de sus lágrimas.

Tener ese mapa entre mis manos dolió mucho más que mis huesos y mi espalda. Un nudo en mi garganta se produjo y parecía que los ancestrales árboles sobre mi cabeza tiraban de la cuerda con sus espectrales manos de dedos largos y vestidos de blanco. Fijé mis ojos en la rubia nuca de Berwald y pude ver sobre sus hombros desde mi altura, sus manos dañadas con pequeñas raspaduras y lucían sucias con la tinta que había escapado del mapa. A los pies del árbol estaba mi daga, desnuda nuevamente. Me costó asociar todas las evidencias, pero Berwald se había apuñalado a sí mismo en aquel trozo de papel.

Me costó darme cuenta también que comencé a llorar. Otra vez.

Me consideraba extremadamente débil con estas cosas. Limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente para no continuar con esto. Me llevé el mapa al pecho y me juré guardarlo para siempre, para recordarme que el hombre que siglos atrás me maltrataba sólo me pedía ayuda a gritos. Debía ser valiente por los dos, levantarlo a él y fortalecerme a mí. Éste era el último paso que necesitaba para decidir que uniría mi alma a la de él. Ese bosque completo me llamaba por ayuda. La nieve que caía desde sus cielos me lloraba por asistencia.

No iba a negarle mi auxilio. Siempre quise que fuese mi mejor amigo y estaba decidido a serlo; ser su mejor amigo, su mejor enemigo también. Su más leal vasallo. Su amor y también su amante. Me guardé todos los fragmentos del mapa en mi chaqueta y caminé hasta ponerme delante de él y a su nivel. Tenía un terrible aspecto enfermizo, su labio inferior se dañó por el frio y bajo sus ojos congelados de hermoso azul cósmico, se extendían dos alfombras violáceas. Me arrodillé frente a él y agaché mi cabeza tal como lo saludaban en las cortes. Lentamente alcé mi cabeza y tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé levemente, intentando sanar esas pequeñas heridas dejadas probablemente por no quitar las manos a tiempo a medida que destruía el mapa. Fui tras sus ojos y luego acaricié su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban frías y los ríos habían terminado en sequia antes de que alguien secara sus lágrimas. Me acerqué a su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, encaminé mi alma para revivir la suya cuando...

― No Tino. ― Berwald había colocado suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios, limitando mi objetivo. ― No vuelvas a ilusionarme nunca más. No sabes cuánto duele.

No hice ningún gesto. Es obvio que reaccionara así. Habían sucedido muchas cosas y Berwald se estaba apagando. Con delicadeza quité sus dedos para aferrarlos con mi mano y llevármela a mi pecho.

― No vengo a ilusionarte, vengo a hacerte mío.

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse bajo el silencio de aquel bosque ancestral. No le costó seguirme el ritmo a medida que sus manos me rodearon y terminaron por abrazarme. Me apoyé en una de sus piernas y me senté en el suelo para poder darle descanso a ese niño que dentro de mí aún lloraba sobre el cadáver de sus conejos, puesto frente a mí, había un joven que también rogaba por paz llorando de culpa sobre mi sangre y mis ropas desgarradas sobre su propio lecho.

Y por sus propias manos.

Me fue imposible siquiera desear romper la burbuja que nos aislaba. Sus manos me afirmaban con seguridad y sus labios lentamente cobraban confianza. Cada momento que transcurría entre los suaves suspiros que me otorgaban sus deseos más profundos, algo comenzó a hechizarme. Decidido a descubrir que era aquello que encerraba Berwald y fácilmente me atrapaba entre sus ojos, aparté mis labios y fijé la vista en sus cansadas pupilas.

― Berwald, quiero caminar a tu lado, quiero que me encantes todos los días como lo estás haciendo ahora. ― Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé esos ríos secos para borrarlos de sus mejillas. ― Ya ninguno de los dos estará solo nunca más. Me convertiré en tu confidente, seré tus ojos y tus oídos si quieres. Si tenemos que enfrentar nevazones, las enfrentaremos juntos, si la guerra se nos presenta en nosotros, combatiré por ti. ― Sus ojos parecían asustados al escucharme, podría apostar que soñaba con este momento mil noches en donde terminaba agotado intentando luchar contra sí. Besé sus manos totalmente entregado al arrastrante encanto que llevaba a cabo en mí. ― Te juro aquí y ahora que mientras me lo permitas, me uniré a ti. Compartiré mis días y mis noches contigo, podemos ir donde quieras, sólo… sólo tenemos que vencer las adversidades, los problemas que encontraremos. No sé nada sobre amar, de ninguna manera, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a aprender, porque hay algo en ti que me está atrapando y no quiero ignorarlo. Me gustan las cosas agradables y sabes que soy bastante sencillo. ―Con algo de timidez tomé su mano y a llevé a mi corazón― Jamás me he detenido a pensar en lo que causas en mí, no quiero dejar esto tan hermoso que me ofreces Berwald. Estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras, quiero comprenderte, quisiera… oírte reír. Ya no recuerdo tu risa, la abandonaste junto a tus juguetes y creciste muy rápido. ― Deslicé mis ojos lejos de los suyos y me dediqué a mirar sus dedos dañados aferrar mi ropa con delicadeza. Su mano helada alzó mi mentón a medida que dedicaba unas caricias cargadas de cariño en mi pecho.

― Tino eres tan… ― No fue capaz de continuar. Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi labio inferior con una lentitud muy propia de sus actos. ― Creo que eres el único que podría llegar a conocerme, o a ayudar también a enseñarme que hay de mí. De verdad siento que… que sin ti no soy nada. Soy muy tímido y probablemente siga guardándote cosas por miedo a dañarte o a que creas que soy un imbécil, pero mirar tu hermosa sonrisa es suficiente para poder… ser feliz ― Me dedicó un pequeño gesto agradable de esos que no solía ver en su rostro. Sus párpados ocultaban sus ojos con movimientos nerviosos.

Eso era lo que me encantaba de Berwald, su timidez. Esas miradas serían sólo mías, sus caricias sólo conocían mi piel, estoy seguro, o por lo menos estas. Desconozco si Berwald había descubierto otra persona en algún pasado, pero no me importaba, porque hace semanas lo escuché gritar al punto de volver a intimidarme con su rostro iracundo, y ahora encontraba un ser tranquilo y amable a más no poder, como jamás se mostraba con nadie más. A veces cuando estábamos todos juntos en lo que podría llamarse un ambiente familiar, me servía algún té o su brazo rodeaba mis hombros. Nunca noté cómo se preocupara de mis manos descubiertas o de mi capa.

Todo esto era sólo mío.

 **Nota para Sakirita-Chan** :

 _¡Hola!_

 _No he podido responder tu review, no conozco la causa exacta; posiblemente es porque no estás loggeada en el sitio. Quería que supieras lo mucho que me alienta tu comentario, ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Espero que disfrutes esta historia; ¡Queda mucho por saber!_

 _También planeo en el futuro subir algo sobre otros países. ¡Quizás!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Tystnad._


	5. Invierno de 1900, Desolado, Suecia, III

_**Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**_

 **E** s impresionante como las cosas se transformaron para mí. Cuando llegó la noche nos encontrábamos en la tienda nuevamente armada y entre nuestro silencio volvimos a desnudar nuestras almas en caricias y besos llenos de emociones. Mirar sus ojos era un acto de extrema unión. Sentir su respiración cerca comenzó a ser algo tan íntimo que me deleitaba de como ambos nos interiorizábamos en el otro, hasta convertirnos en dos almas envenenada por los encantos que descubríamos entre nosotros. Noche tras noche nos hallábamos bajo nuestras mantas solo para conocernos, para amarnos con una inocencia que jamás creí degustar en él. Era mi momento preferido del día, sentir sus besos en mi cuello, acariciar temeroso su pecho sobre su ropa, hundir mi nariz en sus fragantes cabellos. Algunas noches simplemente hablábamos cosas que jamás habíamos hablado; de lo torpe que era Mathias, lo mucho que extrañábamos a Lukas, las cosas que podríamos comprar para Emil una vez decidiéramos visitarlos, puesto que Berwald calmaba sus enojos conforme se atrevía a bajar por mi pecho, noche tras noche, sin ninguna prisa. Habían jornadas que nos dedicábamos a mirarnos simplemente, así descubrí lentamente que Berwald era una persona bastante amena, no era difícil conversar con él, incluso muchas veces me hizo reír con pequeñeces que recordábamos.

Cada día y cada noche que acontecía, me iba enamorando más y más de él, de su timidez y de la sonrisa dulce que escondía tras sus ojos de invierno.

Me enteré que adora el café tanto como yo. Supe que no le gustaban las chicas ni un poco, mientras que yo hace tiempo que no veía una realmente guapa. Prefería estar en silencio la mayor parte del día, pero disfrutaba oírme hablar y hablar aunque no fuese nada importante lo que relatara. Era más vanidoso y ordenado de lo que imaginé; cuando levantábamos la tienda, yo simplemente tomaba mis prendas y las arrugaba para que entraran en mi mochila, mientras que él doblaba todo cuidadosamente e incluso quedaba espacio para guardar una que otras cosas que encontrábamos abandonadas en el bosque. Se afeitaba seguido para estar siempre limpio y ordenado, mientras que a mí me daba pereza (no es tampoco que pudiese cultivar una barba frondosa como mucho de mis compatriotas) y el frío me intimidaba muchas veces. Aprendí que le costaba dormir y que por eso me lo encontraba muchas veces despierto simplemente observando como dormía. Aún no logro comprender aquello del todo, incluso le comenté que me parecía algo extraño, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa. Adoraba construir cosas o inventarlas. No he visto en ello, pero me lo comentó cuando intenté poner la mecha nuevamente en el lugar donde correspondía cuando limpié la lámpara de los excesos y las cenizas que se habían agolpado al fondo del contenedor.

Nuestras noches comenzaron a agitarse. De los besos pasamos pacientemente a las caricias un poco más allá de lo que ya conocíamos bien. Una noche me atreví a desabotonar su abrigo y sentir su piel más de cerca sobre su camisa, momentos más tarde, Berwald se había desecho de mi chaqueta y el frío me hizo notar lo acelerado que latía mi corazón. Sus besos me inundaban mi cuello en escalofríos agradables y mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello, a medida iba soltando mis suspiros. De mi clavícula a los broches de mi camisa, sentí sus dedos desabrochar uno o dos botones con una timidez que deleité conforme mi corazón estallaba bajo sus labios. La piel me ardía y necesitaba más aire del que estaba consumiendo. A la luna siguiente fui capaz de desnudar su pecho y apegar el mío el cual también estaba descubierto. Sus manos se colaban bajo mi ropa y comenzó a tocar mi espalda directamente. Nunca imaginé que disfrutaría tanto estas experiencias que, si bien estaba consciente las tendría alguna vez en mi vida, pero jamás pensé que quien estuviese a cargo de hacerme suspirar fuese Berwald. Mis manos temblorosas descubrieron su hombro y besé una cicatriz que adornaba su piel de leche. En ese mismo ciclo ambos estábamos dudosos de continuar. Si traspasábamos cierta frontera las cosas podían suceder como no. El punto es estar dispuesto a aquello.

Yo no tenía experiencia, todo esto era nuevo para mí. Berwald recorría mis brazos y yo delineaba su abdomen evidentemente más fortalecido que el mío. Perdí mil besos en su pecho y sus manos masajeaban mis hombros y viajaban a través de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura. Nuestros labios volvieron unirse en desesperación, sedientos de no encontrarse. Me susurró palabras en sueco que comprendí levemente, producto de mis latidos agitados. Llevamos las mantas sobre nuestras cabezas bajo la fría y solitaria noche nevada y comenzamos a perdernos entre nosotros. Sus dedos palpaban mi lengua sutilmente y mis manos presionaban levemente sus ojos, sintiendo sus parpados tan tibios. Solté un par de exhalaciones audibles luego de que hiciera no sé qué cosa en mi pecho. Comenzó a descender con su nariz a través de él y llegó a mi ombligo. Sus dedos siguieron el mismo tramo y caminaron sobre mis caderas. Sutilmente posó sus manos sobre ellas y jugó con el borde de mi pantalón; Tenía miedo del ritmo que invocábamos, sin embargo no era capaz de negar que buscaba orientarme con él a una aventura desconocida. Acaricié su cabello y Berwald escuchó mi llamado mental. Me recostó a su lado y mis labios fueron silenciados por sus besos a medida que soltaba el cinturón de mis pantalones. El aire erótico de todo esto me había puesto inquieto, pero era tanta la confianza que comencé a forjar con Berwald que no sentía vergüenza. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi espalda y lentamente se encaminaron a través de ella, hasta llegar a la parte baja y desprenderse con una elegancia que solo él lograba, de mis pantalones y de todo lo demás. Quise cerrar mis ojos para poder saborear bien las sensaciones que tenía el placer de vivir. Mis manos osaron lentamente a descifrar las claves de su cinturón y a diferencia suya, la torpeza me ganó. Berwald accedió en silencio a ayudarme en la labor, y entre nuestras manos y nuestros cuerpos, quedamos completamente desnudos. Berwald respiraba hondo para poder calmarse. Al igual que yo, lucía algo nervioso. No nos atrevimos a acercarnos demasiado ya que descubriríamos que tantos viajes en nuestra piel nos despertaba. Colgarme a sus ojos me hizo soltar un suspiro. Todo estaba bien, no tenía nada de qué sofocarme y tampoco había nada horroroso en todo esto. Es así como me encaucé sin prisa a juntar mi cuerpo con el suyo, buscando gozar del placer de sentir cada fibra que estaba en contacto con él.

― Te amo. ― susurré sin dejar de mirarle y le dediqué una leve sonrisa inocente. Berwald cerró sus ojos y terminó por sonreírme. Me abrazó tan cálidamente que sentí que las mantas sobre nosotros sólo nos estorbaban. Me susurró la respuesta en sueco, y luego comenzó a buscar mis labios, los cuales le negaba sólo por diversión. Cuando no tuve cómo escapar, sus manos se apoyaron en mis caderas y me atrajeron hacía él.

Ahí estábamos los dos, quienes meses atrás nos considerábamos unos desconocidos, totalmente desnudos y besándonos sin mal intención alguna.

Solo amándonos.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar nuevamente. En mi mente corrían torrentes de emociones con el pasar de sus tibias manos por mi cuerpo. Recordé muchas guerras en donde vivir era una sensación tan placentera como el roce de la palma de sus manos. A veces secretamente extrañaba esos días, donde incluso nos entrenábamos por diversión. No quise quedarme vacío en esta contienda y le hice retroceder levemente para yo también invadir esa piel que jamás había tocado. Quise quitar las mantas sobre nosotros y dejar que el frio intimidara a Berwald. Me subí sobre él para mirarle en la penumbra desde la altura. Sus manos delinearon mis piernas que estaban a su costado, y comenzaron a subir a través de mis muslos, proclamando como suya cada hectárea que descubría de mí. Llegó así a mis caderas y continuó subiendo por mi abdomen hasta que sus manos no pudieron más. Reclamó mis dedos y concedí sus deseos. Aplastaba su abdomen bajo peligrosamente, por lo que decidí tenderme sobre él con lentitud a lo que me contestó con un suspiro sobre mi cuello. Me terminó abrazando y lanzó las mantas sobre nosotros. Uní mi frente con la suya, sintiendo directamente su respiración sobre mis labios. Sus manos pasaron desde mi espalda a mis piernas, pasando sin reparo alguno por mis nalgas. Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente y sonreí nervioso. Notaba que ambos estábamos más que agitados y con ello cerré mis ojos; si algo más sucedería, prometía no acobardarme con recuerdos y miedos. De todas formas, Berwald tenía tácticas eficientes para relajarme. Poco a poco comenzamos a jugar entre nosotros. Sus labios besaban mis dedos, yo rasguñaba con delicadeza sus brazos. Era bastante más inquieto que Berwald. Seguido dejaba las mantas en cualquier lado y él, tan ordenado como siempre, las colocaba sobre nosotros. Varias veces choqué con el tope de la tienda y Berwald me aferraba del abdomen para traerme consigo. Besó mi espalda y así continuo con mis piernas y mis pies. No quería reservarse nada más durante ninguna noche más. Tenía la piel muy helada además de dañada por la nieve y la de él, era suave y perfumada. Cuidaba en extremo que entre mi inquietud no tocara algo que dudaba si tenía el permiso o no, aunque lentamente sus manos fueron rodeando cada vez más cerca en mí. Concebía como la tormenta me llamaba. La nieve aterrizaba con violencia y nuestra tienda bajo un árbol fuerte y amable estaba a salvo de cristales tan grandes. Berwald apegó mi espalda a su pecho y respiraba agitado en mi oído, su corazón golpeaba fuerte y el mío también. Repartió unos besos más sobre mi cuello y sus manos descendieron a través de mi abdomen, esta vez sin evitar absolutamente ningún terreno prohibido.

Tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca, para no decir ni soltar nada.

Continuó explorándome sin reparo alguno, pero con un respeto del cual no dudé ningún momento. Tan solo me recorría, reconociéndome por primera vez. Ahora podía decir que todo mi cuerpo ha sentido sus manos. No dejó nada sin explorar. No dejó ninguna región sin rastrear. Era el único hombre que logró descubrir todo Finlandia, a pesar de la hostilidad de mis climas, de los bosques densos con peligros indescriptibles. Solté un suspiro invernal.

Me resultaban graciosas las cosas en las qué pensaba ahora.

Más que nunca nuestras fronteras se estaban perdiendo. Mis jefes y los reyes de Berwald solían sentarnos en aburridas oficinas a debatir sobre el tema. Me daban absolutamente igual los límites del mapa. Más aún ahora. En silenció me volteé para poder quedar frente a sus ojos y ofrecer mi inocencia a él. Me aferré fuertemente a sus hombros y tomé aire profundamente. Quería también tener el privilegio de conocer más allá. Por alguna razón en mi mente una nota agradable se extendió apenas emprendí mis objetivos. Volví a desarmar el pequeño orden de nuestras cobijas y besé su vientre bajo, el viento golpeaba con fuerzas la tienda potentemente arraigada al suelo. El clima era gobernado a merced de las órdenes de la tierra en la cual servía sus virtudes. Acorde me atreví a besar más allá de los límites a los que me impuse anteriormente, una mano de Berwald me aferró con fuerzas de la cintura. Algo sonaba en la mente al son de los truenos que gritaban en los cielos. Podría jurar que mi piel se estaba escarchando de tantos estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Los dedos de Berwald danzaban sobre mi piel como si se tratase de un concierto. Una partitura podía leer en mi mente tras cada arrastre de sus suaves dígitos. Toqué con delicadeza cada acantilado mortal de esas tierras caóticas. Berwald tenía su espíritu indomable de igual manera. Me vi entre sus brazos de un momento a otro y se sentó sobre nuestros sacos desarmados. Me senté entre sus piernas y apegué su pecho a mi espalda y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Sus labios y los míos se unieron en un momento preciso que sentí su aroma más intenso que nunca, sus dedos aprisionarme más allá de mi vientre, descubriendo nuevamente mi cuerpo ya maduro. Algo helado cayó sobre mi pecho y descendió como lava esteparia hasta alcanzar nuestras mantas. Solté un suspiro y crispé la espalda con tan helada caricia. De igual manera invadió aquello fragante por mi espalda, perdiéndose en mis límites. Comencé a alucinar; no podía llamarlo de otra manera. Ese olor me embriagaba enormemente, tan boscoso y con la única nota elegante de los suspiros cálidos de Berwald sobre mis labios. Silencio y nieve. El frío se colaba entre nuestros cuerpos, pero sus manos calmaban mis tierras con esa sustancia que desprendía oleadas de calor cada vez más intensas en mí. Sonidos ancestrales invadían mi mente y me perdía, entre colores y aromas. Aquellos ritmos rápidos que inventaba a medida que caminaba por el bosque sonaban fuertes y claros, el aroma de la madera quemada el día que nací se agolpaba tras cada oleada de placer. Dejé de estar en mi cuerpo y descendía de vez en cuando desde mi estado astral para poder tocar las nevadas tierras suecas. Al parecer mis suspiros se convirtieron en truenos y el aire que entraba por mis pulmones eran ventiscas de hielo y nieve. Con fuerzas había protegido los más hostiles rincones de mis dominios, guardando recuerdos y secretos prohibidos hasta que alguien fuese capaz de dominar la fiereza que ocultaba tras tantos paisajes envidiados, mis ojos tranquilos y mi personalidad amable. Mi esencia estaba lejos de ser aquello, no era un ser indefenso.

Berwald me llevó lentamente desde la quietud de un espectáculo tranquilo en mi mente hacía la locura. Soltaba suspiros agitados sobre mi cuello y comenzó a tocar notas violentas de una sinfonía que jamás había escuchado. Podía presenciar en nacimiento de mis tierras de aquella manera, tras cada descubrimiento nuevo. Sentía que juntos construíamos lo más hermoso que he imaginado en mi vida. Llevó siglos dándome a luz en suspiros y cantos que yo desconocía que sabía entonar. De un momento a otro aterricé en un espacio vacío donde vi todo crearse a mí alrededor. Algo totalmente nuevo estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, La disolución de sus fronteras y las mías. Perder mis límites dolió enormemente, y ese dolor se extendió por mi espina dorsal, como el de una primera guerra perdida, el de un primer llanto. Sin embargo era el primer dolor en mi vida que deseé sentir más y más. Entregué mi honor en sus manos y él me coronó príncipe de sus ojos. Cada vez volaba más de mi cuerpo, era imposible mantener tantas sensaciones en lago tan limitado como mi mundano ser. Vi mil veces el alma de Berwald entre mis pensamientos; era un ser hermoso lleno de vida, un alma creadora y bendita, encarcelada en este mundo que lo convirtió en un ser temeroso. Podía sentir como curar sus heridas y su sangre preciosa podía entremezclarla con la mía y hacernos uno. Era un proceso doloroso para mi cuerpo terrenal, celestial para almas de hielo y luces que nos coronaban todas las noches invernales. Éramos gloriosos y absolutos. Vestíamos prendas de diamantes blancos y en nuestros cabellos, cintas de mil colores ondeantes, más hermosa y exquisita que cualquier tela traída de lejanas tierras, unían mis manos y las de él. Perpetuar mis suspiros para él ha sido lo más íntimo que he podido darle. Recibirlo y hacer de mi cuerpo su templo mi máximo regalo a su alma. Era una canción larga y duradera la que entonábamos al son de la lluvia y la nieve. Cada invierno que trascurría a través de mi piel otorgado bajo sus nubes de agua me llevaban a perder el control del tono de mi voz. Se apropiaba de mi cuerpo completamente, mi corazón era guiado por tan excelente líder y definitivamente no volví a la modesta tienda. Sentí que gritaba desde la cúspide más alta de iceberg más antiguo de nuestros mares; gritar de felicidad y en plena paz. Obtuve el mundo en mis manos y toda mi existencia cobraba sentido tras cada segundo que transcurría. Llamé su nombre, exigí sus labios y sus manos hacían maravillas sobre mi cuerpo. Me aferré de su espalda cuando la gravedad hizo efecto en mí rápidamente. Fue como caer del ave cuyo vuelo fue tan alto que veía la tierra desde las estrellas y de pronto un salto en picada me hizo estremecer por completo. La sensación no pude reprimirla en mi garganta y estaba seguro que de mí, huían gritos acorde caía desde tan alto que pensé que sería eterno. ¿Quién me recibiría para no morir? La vida se escapaba de mí y el tiempo completo fluyó lejos de mis desnudos brazos. Regresaba a mi cuerpo de golpe y me sumergí en un mar frio luego de tan brutal caída. Mi cuerpo estaba revuelto en sensaciones y mil burbujas tibias entre suspiros y besos acariciaban mi piel. Ahí estaba Berwald, quien se había lanzado al vacío antes que yo, sin haberme percatado de más en toda esa danza energética. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, la adrenalina palpitaba en mis oídos y mis ojos no me permitían ver más allá de mis propias auroras boreales. Tenía una sonrisa de sorpresa pintada en el rostro cuando comencé a sentir el cuerpo nuevamente. Mis brazos tiritaban, las manos de Berwald estaban a mi costado y él se había derrumbado sobre mi pecho, sin ser capaz de ser consciente totalmente de nuestros desastres, nuestros cuerpos exhaustos y de la horrible tormenta que mantuvo nuestro secreto. No quería pensar, tan sólo lo abracé y encerré su belleza entre mis labios. Nadie más tendría nuestro tesoro, nadie sería capaz de conseguir lo que nosotros obtuvimos; nuestras manos entrelazadas y el pacto de sangre que realicé con él, se consolidó fuerte y soberano.

Es así que de la danza más grande en la Tierra nos conducimos al sueño. Sin palabras, pues no las necesitábamos, sin gestos, ya que en las estrellas y la nieve, hablaban en fractales perfectos, en vibraciones de octavas y geometría cósmica.

El milagro más increíble podía suceder incluso dentro de una sencilla tienda abandonada en la mitad de la nada.


	6. Invierno de 1900, Desolado, Suecia, IV

_Nota: Por sí las moscas..._

 _Mathias K_ _øhler, Dinamarca_

 _Emil Steilsson, Islandia_

 _Eduar Von Bock, Estonia._

 ** _Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland_**

Cuando desperté, ambos estábamos cubiertos y Berwald dormía aún a mi lado, totalmente acurrucado. Me di vuelta para seguir descansando y me sentí algo adolorido. Recordé que aún continuaba desnudo; me daba frío y una enorme pereza buscar mis ropas para colocármelas. Con una mano acaricié el cabello de Berwald y noté que no estaba durmiendo, sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió conforme me acomodé a su lado en silencio. Nos quedamos estáticos observándonos. Él estaba bastante mejor, su piel expresaba más vida y en su mirada podía ver una chispa de alegría que no siempre demostraba con su expresión, pero que yo percibía vibrante y fuerte. Con una mano acomodó las mantas nuevamente y sólo por inercia nos acercamos más aún, ya que el frío era bastante espeso.

― Tino, son las once de la mañana. Debimos partir a las siete. ― Me susurró con un tono bastante más calmado para la noticia que me daba. Me restregué los ojos y luego bostecé todo muy lentamente. Berwald sacó su reloj que guardaba en la chaqueta que usaba de almohada y le dio cuerda. ― Debiésemos vestirnos. ― Me sugirió luego de un largo momento, arropados bajo las tibias mantas.

― ¿Hay algún problema en que retomemos el viaje mañana? ― Pregunté por si era una opción a considerar. Volteé mi rostro para ver la reacción de Berwald, quién solo frunció el ceño.

― No, creo que no habría mucho problema, pero debemos partir mañana. ― Suspiró al parecer algo aquejumbrado. Medité en cómo hacer la pregunta, pero simplemente la solté.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ― Sonaba extraño que preguntara esto si yo estaba involucrado en el viaje, pero acostumbraba a sólo seguir el ritmo de mis hermanos mayores sin hacer preguntas. Entre Berwald, Lukas y Mathias se decidía todo, lo que era Emil y yo poco se nos informaba, sé que no se nos comunicaba de las decisiones debido a que éramos muy pequeños o porque simplemente se enteraban nuestros jefes y con ello todo quedaba resuelto. Berwald me miró y por un momento temí de haber preguntado algo indebido. Me llevé lo que era una camisa o la ropa interior de alguno de nosotros dos al pecho enfrentando su mirada. Negó con la cabeza y musitó a medida que se estiraba.

― A Estocolmo. Iremos al Palacio. ― La atención que prestó a mis gestos fue suficiente para que él comprendiese que la idea no me había gustado. Jamás me ha agradado la idea de estar frente a los reyes actuales de Berwald, sobre todo porque siempre me juzgaban por mi presentación sencilla y porque le han dicho a Berwald más de una vez que dejara de ocuparse de mis asuntos, ya que el gobierno no lo hará más al menos que hagamos tratados de alianzas. ― Pero descuida, sólo iremos por ropa, comida y dinero. Luego de eso viajaremos a Estonia para luego ir a Helsinki.

Hace mucho que no hemos ido a Helsinki. Lo más sorprendente, es que jamás he estado solo en mi propio lugar. Desde que tengo memoria he vivido con Berwald y los demás. A veces en Dinamarca, otras veces en Noruega, otras tantas en Suecia. Las veces que he estado en mis propios parajes han sido en excursiones que jamás he realizado por mi cuenta. Berwald y Mathias, a pesar de sus constantes disputas, resolvieron que era mejor que Emil y yo nos mantuviésemos en sus reinos mientras crecíamos ya que si algo nos llegase a ocurrir, nuestra identidad se desvanecería en libros de historia. Me parecía considerado y un buen plan decidir aquello. A pesar de todo, me encanta donde nací y con quienes nací. Le sonreí al saber que iríamos a ver a Eduar, ya que hace más de diez años que no sé nada de él más que por las cartas y los siempre molestos problemas con Rusia y Polonia.

― ¿No me habías dicho que no querías pasar por grandes ciudades por un buen tiempo? ― Observé su rostro despreocupado y me acomodé nuevamente, sintiéndome totalmente adolorido.

― Cierto, pero extraño mis lentes y sé que ahí tengo un par guardados en mi habitación. Además tampoco podemos seguir viajando sin dinero. Desde el pueblo, creo que tendremos suficiente para poder pagar un transporte a Estocolmo cuando lleguemos a límites urbanos. ― Luego de eso suspiró y se incorporó para ponerse una sencilla camisa beige que no pegaba nada con su porte.

Para llegar a Suecia, habíamos pagado un transporte desde Noruega. Nos íbamos a embarcar, pero los mares tenían enormes bloques de hielo y los trasatlánticos y grandes rompehielos no habían llegado aún, al menos que esperásemos unos dos meses. La impaciencia y el enojo de Berwald eran tales que no quiso escucharme entonces. Habíamos vivido en Oslo en relativa calma, pero últimamente Lukas no toleraba a Berwald, y con ello, arrastraba a Mathias. Las peleas eran frecuentes y muchas veces pasaban de las agresiones verbales a las físicas. Varias veces vi a escondidas con Emil como Lukas curaba de mala gana a Berwald y Mathias. En todas aquellas veces pensé en irme solo a mis propias tierras y alejarme de ellos un buen tiempo. La gente de mis dominios no tiene mucho en común con Noruega o Dinamarca, si bien todos pertenecemos a casi los mismos orígenes, nuestras culturas eran distintas, sin embargo yo me podía declarar un incompetente de mis propias tradiciones; llegar a Helsinki y establecerme en aquel lugar podía significar dos cosas; que me trataran de traidor o que me aceptaran como el inútil que siempre he sido; creo que para lo único que sirvo bastante bien es para blandir un arma y defenderme.

¿Cómo es posible que dentro de todo, siga siendo la representación de una cultura?

Tampoco es que no supiera absolutamente nada. Siempre fuimos todos muy unidos y nos considerábamos todos parte de todos, sin embargo la vida de palacio en palacio no me agradaba completamente; disfrutaba de inviernos tibios y resguardados, comidas deliciosas y libros, pero me gustaría estar más tiempo entre los bosques, con lugareños amables, con saunas artesanales y cazadores, moviendo la nieve del camino y escabulléndome a la cocina a robar alguna cosa deliciosa que estuviese preparando una muy guapa chica.

Por alguna razón, en ese sueño que era recurrente en mí, la parte de la chica ya no me emocionaba tanto como antes. Mientras divagué en mi mente, Berwald se había vestido y salí de mis ensoñaciones cuando recibí un montón de ropa en mi rostro.

― Vístete. Si no vamos a avanzar, iremos en busca de alimento y hoy comeremos algo que no esté frio. Necesitamos leña y remover nieve. Traeremos agua para asearnos y la calentaremos en una fogata. Intenta encontrar setas si es que hay aún, recuerda que las blancas y pequeñas se comen, deja de lados las de colores y las cafés que parecen una cebolla. ― Comenzó a ordenar el pequeño caos que habíamos dejado en la noche. Me permití pensar en aquello un momento y una oleada extraña me atacó. Los secretos que guardábamos del mundo me hacían sentir feliz, como si iniciara una aventura en contra de todos. Estoy seguro que esto no será muy fácil de llevar una vez lleguemos a Estocolmo.

No me gustaba nada la idea de ir al Palacio.

Preferí no adelantarme a los días. Me senté y Berwald abrió la carpa sin más, dejando que todo el frio entrara y algo de nieve se derrumbara del techo de la tienda. Le reclamé puesto yo seguía desnudo.

― Si haces este escándalo por alguien, no hay nadie más que yo, y yo ya he visto todo. ― Vociferó tranquilo, mirándome con la mayor calma del mundo.

Me dejó pasmado; reclamaba por que el aire adentro estaba tibio.

Me atreví a insultarle y sólo me sonrió. Me dejó un momento y yo cerré la tienda nuevamente. Aún no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho anoche. La suave penumbra y el fuerte aroma del perfume de Berwald en mi cuerpo, me recordaban las escenas claramente. Toqué mi abdomen y recordé como sus manos fluyeron bajo él tan deliciosamente. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y me senté para poder vestirme. Estaba completamente adolorido y la espalda me molestaba enormemente; lejos de tener alguna relación con lo sucedido en la noche, me indicaban una cosa muy clara; Rusia estaba molestando. No quise pensar en otros asuntos ahora que estaba viviendo tan plenamente, luego me preocuparía de los problemas, cuando llegue a Estocolmo.

Me coloqué lentamente la camisa para luego ir por ropa interior. Sin embargo me sentía en extremo sucio y "húmedo". Después de armarme de valor y de tomar una parte de lo que quedaba de un pantalón mío que utilizábamos de paños y telas para secarnos, vertí sobre él un poco de agua de la cantimplora que no estaba tan helada y procedí a limpiarme parte de mi espalda baja. Tenía demasiado aceite aromático y…

Sangre.

Como es natural, me asusté. Me removí del lugar y vi bajo mí, una mancha de sangre pequeña había marcado una de nuestras mantas.

Me sentí como una virginal e inexperta mujercita. Me enojé conmigo mismo, puesto la situación me ofendió levemente. Me vestí después de revisar bien que no siguiera sangrando y me quedé observando la manchita ofuscado; Berwald no hizo nada a propósito, lo tenía bastante en mente, solo que no sabía en qué momento dejé que me sometiera, tampoco era tan malo.

La verdad no tenía nada de malo. Lo que hizo me agradó demasiado, obviamente dolió y ahora compruebo la magnitud del dolor, sin embargo los eventos sucedieron de una manera hermosa. En ningún momento me sentí humillado ni minimizado. La religión que se nos impuso nos enseñó que la homosexualidad era castigada enormemente, y que los hombres que la practicaban no eran más que enfermos mentales. Las miradas más permisivas sugerían que eran mujeres que habían nacido mal. Podía comprender que dos hombres se amaran, no tenía problema con ello y para mí no significaba menos hombría, sin embargo el clima de opresión algo me influenciaba, aunque para mí no significara tanto. Me he enamorado de Berwald y no sentía culpa de ello, me gustaba lo que hacía en mi cuerpo, adoraba su personalidad y me encantaban sus gestos. Era como tener un amigo cercano y a la vez un hermano, todo con un significado mucho más allá que este espacio terrenal.

Para Berwald debió haber sido tortuoso acostumbrarse a la Iglesia. En nuestras noches de conversación me contó que alguna vez intentó ir más allá con una princesa con la cual lo habían casado siglos atrás. Nada resultó de aquello y era bien sabido que aquella soberana tenía amantes tras las cortinas. Muchas veces oíamos que ciertas personas cercanas que conocíamos habían caído en el pecado de la lujuria en los de su propio sexo y eran enviados a sanatorios o en el peor de los casos, a la hoguera. Berwald siempre estaba repuesto y tranquilo; probablemente dentro de él debatía una enorme contienda consigo mismo; de un momento a otro no me importó mucho mi "humillación".

Resolví levantarme una vez me enfundé mis botas. Salí de la tienda a duras penas; me dolía fuertemente la espalda y un brazo. Berwald estaba quebrando un par de ramas secas que encontró de otros viajeros. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

― No te ves bien… ― Se acercó a mí y negué con la cabeza.

― No me siento muy bien la verdad, pero no es nada terrible, comiendo y caminando aliviaré este maldito dolor de espalda. ― Lo miré atentamente y quise confiarle lo que había encontrado adentro, ya que tarde o temprano vería la manta sucia. ― Berwald, hay sangre en una manta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros y desvié la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo que me descendía el enojo nuevamente. Respiré hondo para calmarme y Berwald sólo me acarició un brazo.

― Aquello pasa cuando no estás acostumbrado, es todo, no te asustes. Con el tiempo dejará de suceder, además…― No lo dejé terminar.

― No. ― Apunté a su pecho fuertemente― Yo no voy a ser de tu princesita, tendrás que luchar por ello.

Otro silencio nos invadió. Berwald me miraba sorprendido, pocas veces me observaba de aquella manera. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y me sonrió nervioso; me encantaba su timidez.

― No me molesta tampoco… ― Dio media vuelta y continuó con su labor; su incomodidad lo hacían actuar algo obvio. Sonreí al verlo tan afanado con las ramas y me estiré para aliviar mi espalda.

Me interné en el bosque con mi navaja y la daga. La nieve me hacía subestimar el nivel del suelo y varias veces caí en lugares que eran más profundos de lo que parecían; el bosque siempre después de una enorme tormenta era llano y parejo. Vi dos ciervos pero no tenía como cazarlos, además que cazar un ciervo para dos personas era un crimen contra el bosque. No había nada y en los arboles sólo crecían setas venenosas y pequeños animalitos en algunos huecos en los troncos. En el camino me atravesé con un cazador al cual pude comprarle un trozo de carne que ya había faenado y algo de cerveza que traía encima. El amable hombre me dijo que a unos cuantos bosques estaba su campamento por si necesitábamos más provisiones. Me indicó la dirección a la cual debíamos ir y que siempre tenían una fogata encendida para guiar a los viajeros. Me regresé tranquilo a través del mismo camino, disfrutando del momento como nunca. Hacía frío pero el cielo no pintaba ser cruel esta noche.

Se acerca Navidad. Suspiré puesto es mi época favorita, quizás para entonces ya estemos en Helsinki. No tendré tiempo suficiente para poder buscar algo qué regalar para todos y eso me preocupa un poco. Había una pequeña vertiente en el bosque y procuré recordar con exactitud el lugar para recolectar agua. Para cuando regresé a nuestro pequeño puesto, Berwald ya había encendido la fogata y revisaba las municiones de la escopeta.

― Ten, setas no habían. ― Le entregué la carne envuelta en algo que parecía un papel muy tosco y la botella de cerveza. ― Me topé con un cazador y más adelante tienen un campamento de caserío, por si necesitamos algo más.

El crudo invierno que asola nuestras tierras siempre nos daba pocas horas de luz y calidez, era algo normal. En lo que quedaba de día, fui por agua en una olla que alcanzamos a adjuntar a nuestro equipaje y en la cantimplora. Regresé y parte de ella, comenzamos a calentarla para darnos una pequeña limpieza.

Los hombres del bosque generalmente pasaban muchos días del baño y cuando limpiaban sus manos de sangre y tierra, lo hacían con aguas heladas y nieve. Nosotros acostumbramos desde muy pequeños a las calderas en los castillos y baños profundos de aguas tibias y aromatizadas. Era normal que Berwald quisiera asearse con la poca comodidad que podíamos hallar. A pesar de ello, se adaptaba bien y no se quejaba casi nunca. Dejó la vasija a un lado de la fogata y desmenuzó la carne que traje, probablemente era de ciervo. Me senté a su lado y le ayudé a disponer trocitos en palos que había afilado antes.

― Me encanta estar aquí. ― Le susurré luego de ver cómo limpiaba la hoja de su navaja con nieve de un costado, ya que la había apartado para hacer la fogata. ― Me gusta una vida más tranquila. Tampoco puedo pedir eso, lo sé, tenemos asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos y… ― No quise seguir, el tema me abrumaba. Coloqué mi brocheta sobre las llamas y le pasé la suya a mi acompañante. Me miró y me estrechó con su brazo libre.

― Yo tampoco quiero regresar a la rutina de palacio, además nuestros jefes son cada vez más prepotentes y poco escuchan lo que les digo. No me consideran en las decisiones importantes y luego tengo problemas con gente que no quiero tener problemas. ― Ambos mirábamos gotear la carne sobre las deliciosas flamas tibias y nos quedamos en silencio. Me asaltaba una duda desde hace unas horas y simplemente la manifesté.

― ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir con tanta presión de nuestra religión? Me refiero, siempre te vi tan firme y ambos sabemos… ― La idea se entendió claramente. Berwald miraba las llamas intentando ordenar sus ideas. Los alegres colores de las llamas le daban un aspecto maduro que no representaba con la luz nívea.

― Muchas veces pensé que en serio había enfermado, pero tenía una salida para no enloquecer; no era el único enfermo. ― Me quedé en silencio esperando a que me aclarara la idea, pero al pasar de los minutos nada obtuve de sus labios.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que no eras el único enfermo? ― Fruncí el ceño, ya que era una explicación que definitivamente no había esperado. Demoró nuevamente en clasificar las palabras y se encogió de hombros.

― Eso, no era el único enfermo. Era probable que uno de nosotros se martirizara tanto como yo, aunque no parece importarle nada.

― Berwald, deja de evitarlo, ya me lo dijiste. ― Me sorprendí de lo que estaba diciendo. La verdad nunca fue un tema para mí las relaciones amorosas, menos si eran entre hombres. No imaginé nunca que…

― Mathias y yo hace mucho tuvimos un par de roces, pero a ese imbécil nada le importa, por lo que dudo que se sienta culpable bajo la cruz.

Fue totalmente inesperado para mí. Mathias siempre terminaba peleando con Berwald y ambos, desde que recuerdo, eran bastante salvajes para reñirse. Solté una risita nerviosa y negué.

― ¿Es en serio?, Mathias siempre te ha molestado, la verdad, imaginaba algo así de Lukas no se…

― No podría aseverar nada con respecto a Lukas tampoco, pero como te digo, mi consuelo era que no era el único enfermo. ― Berwald giraba su madero inconscientemente al escuchar el crepitar de una gota de sangre sobre los leños.― No sé si todos tenemos el mismo problema, si los demás como nosotros serán iguales, no lo sé, pero para mí no es un problema, en absoluto. Quizá se debe a las pocas mujeres que hay como nosotros y es natural que… ― Me miró y enseguida desvió sus ojos claros ― Créeme que me he intentado justificar de todas las maneras posibles.

En mi mente todavía daba vueltas el asunto de Mathias. Probé mi trozo de carne rostizada y ya estaba en el punto que me gustaba. Comencé a comerla lentamente evitando imágenes mentales que no quería visualizar.

― Berwald… ¿Cuándo fue eso? ― Sus ojos de hielo se posaron sobre los míos que pintaban como aurora boreal y me sonrió levemente. Comió algo de carne y bebió antes de contestarme.

― Aparentábamos tener unos quince años, era un idiota. Mathias y yo teníamos más o menos los mismos gustos por el otro de odiarnos, era ese odio el que finalmente nos mantenía vivos. Peleábamos hasta por quién sometía al otro, como si fuese malo estar en un lugar o en el otro, todo de una manera muy bestial la verdad. ― Suspiró y evitó mis ojos en todo momento. ― A pesar de todo, Mathias es una persona que supo mantenerme arriba con sus disputas estúpidas, no podría negarle la ayuda si la necesitase. Ambos somos bastante odiosos si se nos deja juntos por mucho tiempo, pero es un amigo que guardó secretos y yo guardé los suyos.

Realmente estaba sorprendido. Con ello me di cuenta que todavía era muy joven y nunca me percataba de las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor; admiro mucho aquella habilidad de Lukas, admiro mucho también el valor de Mathias.

― Berwald, te admiro. ― Le musité después de un momento al colocar otro pequeño pedazo de carne. ― Eres muy fuerte, creo que jamás podría haber soportado lo que tú. Debiste haber sufrido enormemente y no me percaté ni un poco de lo que realmente sentías por mí, tanto así que me convencí de lo contrario, reamente me sorprendes. Espero algún día tener tu temperamento de acero para poder valerme por mí mismo. Soportaste guerras, soportaste tristezas, tus miedos, el invierno… y aun así eres un reino fuerte y consolidado, no caíste ni ante Inglaterra, ni Francia, ni nadie. Te admiro a ti y a todos, porque de no ser por ustedes, quizá yo sería muy diferente. Es un halago para mí que consideres mis tierras como tuyas también.

Con ello Berwald se acercó tímidamente y me dejó un beso en la mejilla con el cual me traspasó un exquisito calor. Le sonreí y brindé con la botella.

― Mi sangre es tuya también, Tino. Independiente de que lo que digan nuestros jefes, jamás comprenderán que hemos estado demasiado años juntos, siglos de fortalecernos y defendernos de las adversidades, incluso de nosotros mismos. Me da exactamente igual que opinen mis reyes, tus jefes, los duques de Noruega, los obispos, incluso Dios; Yo te amo, si Dios no quisiera que esto sucediera, entonces no te hubiese puesto en mi camino.

Con ello selló un beso en mis labios bajo la silenciosa noche que comenzaba a caer.

Berwald se separó enseguida de mí apenas sus pisadas fueron audibles. Me quedé observando atentamente su reacción, estudiando la manera en la que tenía que actuar. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y yo no hice más que descender la cabeza, fijando mi vista en mis manos. Las pisadas se incrementaron y Berwald decidió levantarse, dejándome sutilmente la escopeta a mi lado, por si es que teníamos alguna disputa. Guardar silencio era lo mejor que podía hacer.

― ¿Qué busca? ― Vociferó Berwald en dirección al cazador, en un sueco frío y cortante.

― Indicaciones, pero no sé si son capaces de dármelas ― por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como miraba a Berwald como intentando decodificar algo. Se detuvo en el símbolo bordado en el brazo izquierdo. ― ¿De la realeza?, ¿Escolta?, ¿Quién eres? ― El hombre hacía demasiadas preguntas y de vez en cuando intentaba inspeccionarme a mí.

― No es algo que le incumba. ― Cruzó sus brazos y enfrentó la mirada del cazador. El hombre miraba perspicaz la defensa de Berwald pero finalmente cedió.

― Necesito saber cómo llegar a Estocolmo, es todo.

― No tenemos mapas, más adelante hay un campamento cazador. ― La mirada de Berwald era tan fuerte que el hombre sólo miró de forma muy austera su defensa y sólo asintió para luego retroceder.

― Recuerden que quién juzga no olvida, que me niegues ayuda no significa nada. Hay otras cosas peores. ― El hombre se internó entre los árboles y al parecer venía acompañado de más de su tipo. Berwald esperó un buen momento hasta que decidió volver a sentarse para terminar de comer. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta terminar los bocados que quedaban. No parecía muy alegre después del pequeño encuentro, no volví a chocar con sus ojos y su expresión no cambió mucho a pesar de que la noche ya había caído y el silencio se había instaurado en nuestro alrededor. Después de un momento, Berwald tomó el agua suficientemente tibia y en completa mudez, se dirigió a la tienda y sacó las cosas necesarias para asearse. Decidí dejarlo solo y entré a la tienda por la lámpara, la cual gracias a la fogata no me costó nada encender. Una vez adentro revisé las provisiones que nos quedaban e intenté hacer memoria de cuantos meses llevábamos solos en viaje. Busqué el reloj de Berwald y marcaba las cuatro. Me restregué los ojos; aún no tenía sueño. Revisé el mapa destruido y a duras penas pude trazar la ruta hasta Estocolmo; nos tomaría quizás una semana si no nos deteníamos más de lo previsto para llegar a límites urbanos y tomar algún transporte. Guardé el mapa en mi equipaje y revolví entre mis cosas para poder encontrar mi hoja de afeitar. Entre algunas chucherías inútiles como una pequeña figura de ajedrez, encontré mi cruz escandinava. La tomé entre mis dedos y observé el brillo plateado que desprendía al converger la suave luz de la lámpara en su superficie; no tenía ninguna diferencia con un símbolo religioso, y nos unía entre nosotros, como cristianos. Acaricié levemente el pequeño trozo de metal precioso y decidí colgarla a mi cuello, tal como la traía Berwald siempre, aunque en el día del juicio final nos castiguen.

Tuve miedo de aquello. Quizás el cazador tenía razón y se nos juzgaría por nuestros errores. No creo que querer a otra persona sea un error, deseaba enormemente que el tiempo nos diese la razón.

Me tendí a pensar algunas cosas que venían a mi mente fugazmente. Mis manos se enfriaron rápidamente al haberme alejado de la fogata. Cerré mis ojos y tendí una manta sobre mí, entre la calma y el silencio terminé adormeciéndome. Me sobresalté una vez que Berwald entrara y el aroma de su perfume golpeara el tibio aire de la tienda.

― Queda agua suficiente para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer. ― Su expresión se había relajado levemente, sin embargo estaba más silencioso de lo habitual. Me quedé un momento más tendido sobre las mantas y miré como ordenaba sus cosas nuevamente. Me encogí para poder darle espacio y sentarme, con el dolor de mi espalda latente. Me quejé levemente y coloqué una manta sobre mis hombros.

― Mi espalda cada vez que me quedo quieto, me duele enormemente. Necesito estar en constante movimiento para evitar que comience a molestarme así. ― Intenté estirarme pero no logré demasiado de ello. Berwald vino a mi lado y se colocó muy cerca de mi espalda. Me quitó la manta y la capa y por bajo mi chaqueta, palpó suavemente mi espalda con sus dedos tibios.

― Tienes la espalda muy tensa, ya me había percatado, pero hoy es demasiado. Tus músculos se han contraído. ― Volvió a cubrirme con la capa y me acarició ligeramente mis hombros. ― Ve a limpiarte y luego ven a que te descontracture.

Me levanté y fui por mis cosas. Salí de la tienda y encontré más agua de la que pensé. Berwald la había dejado al lado del fuego y decidí hacerlo ahí mismo. Me desvestí por partes y con mucho frio y pereza comencé. Mi jabón olía bien y las llamas a mi lado me acompañaban felizmente. Dejé que mi mente volara a medida que avanzaba por mi cuerpo. La noche había caído sin muchos cambios con respecto al día. El aire era helado y húmedo como siempre. Después de terminar, lavé mis dientes con la pasta preparada a partir de unos polvos de origen británico. Siempre miraba la pequeña vasija de porcelana en la que venían. Parecía como si fuese algo muy valioso y mágico; los británicos siempre tenían ese don en el diseño de pequeños objetos con muchos detalles. Peiné mi cabello húmedo y me coloqué la capa nuevamente. Sonreí levemente al observar el peine y la vasija de porcelana; Berwald se preocupó de todos esos detalles y yo con suerte empaqué mi navaja. Tendría que empezar a preocuparme de esos asuntos, ya que no soy un niño.

Me habían entrado ganas de hacer mis necesidades. Lamentándome de la situación, atendí el problema y luego regresé a la tienda. Tomé mis cosas que dejé apartadas una vez que terminé y entré lentamente a la carpa. Una vez adentro, me senté y gruñí más alto de lo que creí; después de lavarme siempre quedaba bastante despierto.

― Luego apago la fogata. Calienta la tienda por mientras… ― Me intenté estirar nuevamente sin lograr nada. Berwald dejó de lado lo que hacía y me tomó una mano.

― Tiéndete boca abajo. ― Obedecí y me quitó la capa y la chaqueta. Comenzó a masajearme con sus manos y dolía enormemente. Me quejé varias veces pero no dejó que me levantase. ― Siéntate por favor. ― Una vez que hice lo que me pedía, me abrazó por la espalda y se apoyó en mi hombro. Sonreí ya que esperaba que siguiera con su labor.

― Hey… ― Miré su expresión y mi sonrisa se calmó lentamente.

― Tengo miedo.

Berwald jamás me decía cosas así.

Me volteé para sentarme frente a él. La espalda seguía doliéndome pero no me importó mucho. Su expresión era la de siempre; indescriptible y nada se obtenía de ella. Estaba tranquilo y no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Suspiró levemente y comenzó a hablarme.

― No sé cómo enfrentaremos esta situación en Estocolmo. Supongo mantendremos el secreto, lo que no se es hasta cuando conservar en silencio todo. Tampoco sé que ocurrirá contigo. He tenido muchos problemas con Noruega y con lo que respecta a ti, las cosas tampoco van bien. Me han insistido mucho en que te deje de lado, y Lukas estaba últimamente de pésimo humor, ya que sus duques le pedían que detuviera las relaciones conmigo, puesto que ellos planeaban hacer lo mismo gubernamentalmente. Las cosas están tensas por todos lados, más allá de nosotros los problemas parecen acumularse. Tú y tu espalda no me dice más que Rusia y sus ejércitos están de nuevo molestando. Lo último que quiero ahora es separarme de ti. ― Berwald se levantó y salió de la tienda a apagar la fogata con el agua sobrante y nieve. Regresó enseguida y me tomó de un brazo para tenderse conmigo a su lado, nos cubrió con mantas y me abrazó por la espalda fuertemente. Quise decirle algo pero no encontré nada en mi mente. ― Por mí no iría a Estocolmo, pero debo hacerlo. Dejé las cosas a medias y nunca ha sido bueno que dos de nosotros desaparezcamos como si nada. Preocuparemos innecesariamente a nuestros jefes y eso puede afectar a nuestros gobiernos.

― No he tenido contacto con mis jefes en mucho tiempo. No suelen hablar mucho conmigo tampoco. Desde hace muy poco comencé a interiorizarme en problemas políticos y al final de cuentas, siempre decido quedarme con ustedes. No siento la confianza para caminar solo, ni la fuerza.

Nos volvimos a sumir en silencio. Berwald me entregó mi chaqueta para que calmara el frio una vez me puse a tiritar. Decidimos dormirnos y nos metimos dentro de nuestros sacos para luego cubrirnos con muchas mantas. Me volteé para quedar frente a él.

― No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, estaremos juntos. Siempre hemos sido capaces de sobrevivir. Podremos continuar.

Me besó la frente pero yo quise ir por más. Besé sus labios y luego me acurruqué en su pecho. No me costó mucho entrar en letargo y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Berwald me había sentado y no comprendía que ya no soñaba, me abrigaba con mi capa y me acariciaba los ojos para que los abriera. Algo adormilado aún, comencé a guardar nuestras cosas y así de a poco, empacamos la tienda y el resto de nuestras pertenencias.

Comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia Estocolmo en un silencio sombrío y distante.


	7. Invierno de 1900, Desolado, Suecia, V

_**Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**_

Los días venideros las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Berwald se mantenía en silencio y en las noches me abrazaba con fuerzas. Una que otra noche volvimos a enredarnos entre nosotros, sin llegar a cierto límite. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba esperando una segunda vez. Me sentí inquieto y algo avergonzado por desear cosas de este tipo, aunque más que desear obtener un placer carnal, quería volver a unirme a él; el placer podía obtenerlo solo, lo que no obtenía, era su entrega.

Conforme pasaron los días, los bosques comenzaron a ser menos densos y desde ciertos puntos, podíamos ver el mar a lo lejos. Algunos días la nieve nos obligó a retirarnos bajo los árboles, otros, caminamos incluso cuando ya era de noche. Nuestra marcha sucedió sin inconvenientes y en cosa de una semana, habíamos llegado a límites urbanos. No teníamos comida ya y llevábamos dos días sin beber agua. Mi mal humor volvió y mi espalda me dolía tanto que incluso me negué en caminar más. Berwald mantuvo la paciencia y me alentó a seguir. Incluso me ayudó a subir al carruaje que pagamos para llegar a Stadsholmen, la isla de Estocolmo en donde se hallaba el Palacio Real.

En lo que duró el viaje, la noche se fue incrementando, sin embargo no vi oscuridad, puesto que las luces de una ciudad hermosa se hacían cada vez más intensas. Hermosos bancos y palacios comenzaron a desfilar por mis ojos. Casas de estudios y pequeños lugares de entretención; hace mucho que no estaba en esta localidad y las cosas habían cambiado. Berwald a mi lado, no tenía las ganas de mirar su propio esplendor. Iba cabizbajo y en mortal silencio.

― Berwald descuida, tú mismo dijiste que luego iríamos a Estonia. No es necesario que te amargues, mejor disfruta de la comida que tendremos y de la buena noche que pasaremos. ― Los ojos de Berwald se iluminaban tras cada farol que la carroza dejaba atrás. Ninguna de esas luces me demostró alegría en su mirada.

Una vez llegamos a cierto límite, luego de pasar hermosos puentes sobre ríos iluminados y adornados entre cristales de hielo y copos del mar, Detuvieron nuestro transporte. Nos hicieron bajar y una vez que los guardias nos reconocieron, mandaron a traer otro transporte. Todo el viaje hasta la mansión era pesado y el silencio estaba más congelado que todo el hielo que pisé durante el viaje. Me inquietaba la expresión de Berwald y su nerviosismo; Los dos meses y medio de viaje me dejaron conocerlo perfectamente y entendía hasta sus gestos más mínimos. Por mi cuenta intenté arreglar mi capa para no parecer un mundano joven cualquiera, pero no logré mucho. Llegar al hermoso palacio me hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago, la enorme fortaleza protegida por el mar y las fuertes paredes siempre me hacían sentir minúsculo. Atravesar en la carroza ese puente adornado con banderas que caían congeladas bajo el viento invernal y mirar el horizonte perderse en el mar, confundirse entre una noche azulosa y la brisa marina cargada de agua y hielo me deprimieron enormemente. Una enorme cantidad de trineos se movían entre los parajes de la nieve que sepultaba el suelo de piedra espléndido que tenía la imponente entrada al palacio. Nos llevó dentro y nos dejó cerca de la entrada principal. Berwald se bajó a la indicación dada por el conductor y seguido, bajé, aterrizando sobre suelo seco de nieve. Iba a ir por el equipaje, pero luego recordé que no era necesario. Nos abrieron la puerta del vestíbulo principal y los guardias nos dieron la bienvenida con esa formalidad que no me gustaba nada. Miré a mi acompañante y me acomodé la capa.

― Berwald, no te ves bien, después me gustaría conversar contigo. ― Él asintió sin ganas y entró a su propia casa ostentosa, hermosa y gloriosa.

El vestíbulo era grandioso. Una verdadera obra de arte de la arquitectura. Los techos altos estaban adornados con lámparas de lágrimas que simulaban una claridad y calidez muy fina. Apenas entrar, se sintió como las chimeneas aportaban el calor necesario para no necesitar capas ni gruesas botas en tales instancias. Berwald inició la caminata para dirigirse a una de las escaleras cuando un puñado de criadas y sirvientas vinieron en nuestro servicio. Berwald rechazó la ayuda, sin embargo nos rogaron que esperáramos por la recibida de autoridades. Estuvimos un momento en silencio y Berwald me invitó a sentarme.

― No pareces cómodo. Has estado aquí muchas veces ya, no es nada novedoso. ― Bajo la luz de las lámparas, su rostro se veía en extremo cansado y se notaba que había adelgazado. Me centré en el diseño del suelo y me encogí de hombros.

― Siempre que vengo aquí, me siento demasiado fuera de lugar, tan solo mírame― Señalé mis propias ropas comunes y dañadas ya con el frío. ― Lo más elegante que traigo puesto es esta camisa que me diste.

Soltó una pequeña risa cansada que me hizo enseguida ponerle atención. Hace mucho no lo veía alegrarse y escuchar su risa era un privilegio difícil de obtener. Fui consciente que mis mejillas delataron un ligero tono rosáceo. Se levantó de su puesto y me hizo levantarme también. Me quitó mi capa y acto seguido, se quitó la suya, tan elegante aunque ya muy a maltraer y la colocó en mis hombros. Me ajustó las ataduras como lo había hecho meses atrás y él se colocó la mía. Nos quedamos mirando y sonreímos algo más aliviados, una vez nos volvimos a sentar.

― ¿Ves?, ahora ambos estamos a la misma altura. ― Nuestras capas se mezclaron entre ellas y pude sentir su mano enguantada reclamar por la mía. La aferré con fuerzas, intentando ignorar el hambre que me volvía a atacar. No teníamos más ánimos luego de tantas semanas bajo bosques y nieve, y con suerte prestamos atención cuando unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros. Berwald dio un salto de su asiento y miré su rostro antes que el de nuestro anfitrión.

― Asique llegaron hechos unos harapientos. Qué vergüenza que pisen mi palacio con sus pies sucios. ― Su voz me resultó tan familiar que enseguida volteé mi cabeza de cabello desordenado y demasiado largo ya.

Lukas parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas con su sonrisa amable al vernos y nosotros, los villanos más burdos y sucios de toda Suecia.


	8. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, I

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

 **M** e levanté tan rápidamente del asiento, que la capa ondeó exageradamente. Lukas me inspeccionó de arriba abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con Tino. Se tendió de su mirada y luego levantó una ceja.

― No comprendo por qué Tino lleva tu capa, pero creo que no es algo que me interese saber. Será mejor que tomen un baño y se cambien esos andrajos para ir a cenar. Es algo tarde, pero los acompañaré con un té. ― Lukas comenzó a caminar y al ver que no lo seguíamos, se volteó y nos regañó. ― ¡Muévanse!, están en su casa, no es necesario que los invite a pasar, menos a ti, Berwald.

Me alegré de ver nuevamente a Lukas, sobre todo porque parecía de buen humor, pero sé que no fui capaz de demostrarlo. Tino en cambio, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con una alegría propia de él y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza; siempre tenía su toque tosco en ese cuerpo delgado y juvenil. Lukas hizo un gesto de apartarlo, sin embargo su humor es algo que conocíamos bien. Terminó abrazándolo de igual manera, dándole unas palmeadas en su espalda. Una vez que terminaron de saludarse, Lukas me miró y habló más seriamente.

― Siento estar aquí en tu casa, pero me enviaron junto con gente de tratados para… ya sabes. No estoy resentido contra ti, pero es natural que la situación nos ponga tensos a todos. No vuelvas a huir así Berwald, preocupaste incluso a Mathias. Sé que me dices muy seguido que esta es también mi casa, pero prefiero estar en mis tierras. ― Deje que terminara de hablar para dirigirle una sonrisa. Me costó mucho decidirme a mostrársela; realmente había extrañado su voz y por sobre todos los estúpidos conflictos, su comprensión y apoyo sincero. Lentamente me acerqué a él y apoyé una mano en su hombro. Me miró estupefacto y luego me sonrió.

― Ya entendí, tienes hambre. Ya saben dónde están sus habitaciones. El rey está durmiendo ya. Emil anda por ahí y Mathias llega en cosa de dos o tres días no sé, depende del tiempo.

― ¿En serio Emil está aquí?, encontré una roca rara para su colección. ― Tino comenzó a hablarle a Lukas de cosas que fui perdiendo el hilo. Comencé a caminar algo desanimado y pedí a una sirvienta que preparan un baño para mí y Tino en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Revisé mi reloj y me percaté que era bastante tarde; las nueve de la noche. Lukas decidió encontrarnos en el comedor luego que estuviésemos listos y nos dejó a solas. Me hizo una seña y supuse que quería hablar conmigo luego, sin embargo, la petición me la solicitó Tino primero.

― ¿De qué querías hablar, Tino? ― Circulé junto a él para subir a la tercera planta, donde reinaba la calma en silencio y ambiente tibio, iluminado y muy limpio. Hace mucho no recorría este pasillo.

― Te noto preocupado, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?, hay algo en ti algo distinto a todo el viaje. ― Sus ojos cansados tan inocentes se posaron con una sutileza increíble en los míos. Le sonreí aseverando su hipótesis.

― No sé cómo enfrentaré ciertos problemas. Creo que tendré problemas si te sigo protegiendo como lo hago. No me importan en absoluto, sólo no quiero que te fastidien, es todo.

Llegamos a la habitación de Tino. En la puerta brillaba un hermoso grabado de su bandera de ducado y el pomo reluciente estaba listo para abrirse. Tino me abrazó y comenzó a quitarse la capa. Lo detuve puesto no era necesario.

― No es algo muy digno de ti, pero te la regalo porque esta capa significa mucho para mí. Está manchada con mi sangre… y la tuya, pero también te cubrí con ella cuando lo necesitaste. Te aferraste a ella muchas noches y bajo ella nos unimos. Consérvala por favor.

Me sentí algo torpe al decir aquello. Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron de ella de igual manera como lo hizo la noche que lo oí suspirar por mí, la misma noche en que su sangre la manchó. Sentí que enrojecí al decirlo, pero su sonrisa quebró más aún mis barreras. Miró con disimulo a ambos lados del pasillo y me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

― Hoy duerme conmigo por favor. ― Me susurró en el oído y sonreí de lleno. Lo abracé por la cintura y besé su cuello disimuladamente, cuando comencé a separarme escuché una molesta voz que hace mucho no oía.

― ¡Berwald! Supe que volviste y me levanté ensegui… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Era Josefina, la única hija del rey. La joven que me había regalado el reloj, la pluma con la que escribo y el mapa destrozado que guardaba con cariño Tino.

Su rostro femenino horrorizado me miraba a mí y a Tino como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Y al parecer, Tino era el fantasma.

La joven quién llevaba un velo sobre su platinada trenza se quedó un momento petrificada y sentí como Tino se aferraba de mi brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza. La situación me heló de igual manera, pero pude mediar más rápidamente que los demás.

― Josefina, no debiste levantarte, es bastante tarde como para que andes en pie. Por favor regresa a tu habitación, mañana nos veremos si gustas, yo estoy demasia…

― ¿Qué hace Finlandia aquí? ― Soltó con un tono de voz algo quebrado. Eran este tipo de cosas a las que a Tino le desagradaban. Josefina no solo tenía problemas con Tino, detestaba a todos los demás excepto a Lukas y a mí. ― ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ― Sabía por su rostro, que vio más de lo necesario. Me hice el desentendido y continué.

― Tino es bienvenido aquí siempre, no seas descortés. Por favor regresa a la cama, estoy cansado. ― Me aparté de Tino casualmente, como si siempre estuviésemos así de juntos, le pedí mentalmente que me siguiera el juego y miré la hora en el reloj, más como táctica que por necesidad; si Josefina se percataba que andaba con su presente encima, se calmaría. ― Tino, nos vemos en cosa de una hora en donde nos citó Lukas. Debo atender mis asuntos.

No hice más que apartarme y comenzar a caminar hacia mi propia habitación, Josefina golpeó a Tino con la mirada y el pobre entró a sus aposentos entre enojo y pena. Luego de eso, la princesa comenzó a seguirme.

― Berwald, ¿Qué fue eso de antes? ¡Contéstame!, deja de evitarme, no te he visto en un año y lo primero que haces es decirme que regrese a mi habitación…― La detuve puesto su voz aguda me molestaba un poco. La miré y seguía siendo tan joven como siempre. Sus diecisiete años lucían de maravilla en su rostro y sus manos que no conocían bosque alguno aferraban su elegante bata. Suspiré cansado.

― Josefina, no estoy en condiciones de atenderte. He viajado a pie durante dos meses, quiero descansar y comer, tomar un baño es lo que más me urge. Mañana tendré tiempo para ti. Sólo bromeaba con Tino, él es como mi hermano menor y nos reíamos entre nosotros. Por favor regresa a la cama. ― Dicho esto, entré a mi habitación y me despedí con una sonrisa exhausta de su decepcionado rostro.

Mi habitación lucía como siempre y daba a los jardines. Lejos de querer vestirme nuevamente, saqué un pijama limpio y comencé a preparar mi baño. Extrañaba el agua tibia en una tina amplia en donde pudiese descansar un momento. Me sumergí una vez desnudo en el reconfortante espacio y hundí completamente mi cuerpo. Una vez salí a flote me quedé mirando los hermosos adornos y detalles del techo.

Este viaje fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. No me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada. Salí de Oslo enojado sin creer que pudiese aguantar más y regresé con lo que siempre deseé, con la única conquista que buscaba tener.

Tino, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Me permití cerrar los ojos y pensar en él. A pesar de llevar dos meses a su lado como viajero, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar en sus gestos o sus frases, deleitarme con el recuerdo de su mirada distraída o la expresión que adopta cuando esta de mal humor y hambriento. Sentir su piel suave entre mis dedos y el recuerdo de sus lamentos aquella noche que jamás podré olvidar. Me siento bendecido, su bondad fue capaz de acogerme y aceptar lo que yo quería entregarle. Cambió su miedo por amor, ¿O sólo lo disfrazó?

Pensar en ello se ha hecho recurrente en mí. Creer que todo esto que sucedió rápido para el mundo, lento para el bosque, es demasiado para mí. Fue capaz incluso de entregarme su cuerpo y parecía disfrutar de ello, cada noche que transcurre vuelvo a desear que sus labios me susurren sus agitados anhelos. No podría vivir pensando que todo fue sólo para defenderse de mí, me destrozaría en vida.

Tino no sabe mentir, y sé que lo que hace es auténtico. Su sonrisa es real y cuando está inquieto o molesto, simplemente me lo dice. Encontrarme con sus ojos era como si nos fusionáramos, todas las palabras quedaban desprovistas de significado y me siento fortalecido. Me permití sonreír pensando que luego estaría un rato a solas con él.

Continué mi baño dejando que mi mente se vaciara acorde el agua se enfriaba. Me sentía fresco y renovado y podría acostumbrarme a esta comodidad nuevamente; todos los implementos de aseo a mi alcance, privacidad, un ambiente temperado, todo limpio y ordenado.

Una vez terminé de hacer mis asuntos, me vestí rápidamente y me coloqué la bata azul profundo que colgaba del respaldo. Revolví en mi armario una de las cajoneras donde guardaba cosas de valor y encontré un par de lentes; salvación. Me los coloqué y enseguida vi todo claramente. Ya me había relajado suficiente, sin embargo tenía hambre. Apenas salí de mi habitación frente a ella estaba Tino sentado en el suelo, también vestido con su pijama y parecía muy absorbido en un texto que leía atentamente. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y pude ver cómo lo recortó. No había hecho mucho en él, pero ciertos mechones rebeldes ya no molestaban sus ojos. Una vez que llamé su atención, se incorporó y me sonrió bastante animado, como es costumbre después de tomar un baño.

― Tengo hambre, vamos rápido, quiero tomar una sopa y comer pan fresco, algo de queso y… ― Su sonrisa y su entusiasmo me atrapaban enormemente. Simplemente me era imposible ignorar ese encanto del que nadie más era capaz de demostrar. Continuó hablando de cosas que no escuché por completo. Caminar lentamente a su lado era de lo único que estaba consciente. Mirar su piel era retornar a los bosques nevados y sentir el frío en mi nuca, cada paso me cubría de su aire polar y esto era mío, sólo mío.

― Tino, no te quedes nunca más afuera sentado en el suelo, podrías haber entrado y sentarte donde corresponde. ― Lo miré de reojo al interrumpir su conversación.

― Es que… Josefina me intimida. Lo siento.

― Josefina no está aquí, y ella no es dueña de este lugar. Puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando quieras, puedes usar mi estudio y el tuyo también. Puedes ir a la biblioteca y a la cocina, quedarte en una sala o ir al jardín. En este lugar eres siempre bienvenido Tino, que la hija mimada del rey no intimide un ser de más de 500 años.

Tino guardó silencio durante todo el camino. Me causaba ternura ver su rostro abatido por una simple chiquilla malcriada.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos encontramos con Lukas y Emil, ambos miraban a través de los ventanales hacia el jardín. Parecían hablar algo no muy serio ya que Emil chistaba a cada momento. Tino fue tras el más joven y Lukas me señaló la mesa ya dispuesta.

― Sírvete por favor, llamaré a las sirvientas. ― El ambiente era ameno. La chimenea chispeaba alegremente y Emil se dirigió a saludarme luego de que Tino hiciera entrega de la roca que había encontrado para él.

― ¿Me trajiste algo? ― Fue lo primero que me dijo. Lo miré algo extrañado y Emil me sostuvo la mirada, luego de que Lukas le llamara la atención.

― No había nada muy interesante en el camino; agua, nieve, bosques. Tino encontró sólo una roca extraña. ― Emil se sentó a mi lado en silencio para tomar algo de la cena que nos ofrecieron. Lukas parecía enojado. Solté una risa breve y prudente. Todos, con excepción de Tino, me observaron extrañados.

Un silencio algo incómodo sólo trizado por el alegre crepitar de las llamas se había apoderado del lugar. Tino parecía desorientado y miraba a Lukas en busca de respuestas.

― ¿Te… reíste? ― Lukas era a veces muy molesto. Hacía notar cosas que en otras situaciones y con otras personas sucedían con naturalidad. Me detuve a pensar en lo que me hacía notar y me encogí de hombros.

― ¿Hay algo malo en ello?, es más deberías relajarte, me reía de tu cara, Emil no ha dicho nada malo. ― Comencé a cenar con tranquilidad y Tino me siguió los pasos, iniciando de nuevo, sus conversaciones amenas.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Emil estaba cenando una segunda vez y eso le molestó a Lukas. Lo defendí ya que probablemente era debido al desarrollo que estaba experimentando. Aún lucía como un chico de catorce años, sin embargo se veía que el tiempo pronosticaba que dejaría de serlo muy pronto. Tino fue recuperando notoriamente el humor luego de cenar. Sus risas espontáneas volvieron y el brillo en sus ojos retornó su inocencia. Bromeó con Emil y Josefina, ya que en modo de molestarlo, Lukas nos reveló que Emil la espiaba mientras tomaba sus clases de piano.

― ¡Oye! invítala a oír alguna ópera o a pescar salmón. ―Lukas soltó un bufido y tornó lo ojos en blanco, observando a Tino como si fuese un campesino cualquiera.

― Tino eres demasiado tosco, saltas de algo muy refinado a las burradas que haces cuando te escapas y llegas todo sucio; ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Emil va a invitar a una dama de ese porte a pescar salmón?, Por favor, si vas a invitar a alguien a una cita, avísanos antes para decirte que hacer y lo que no tienes que hacer. ― Lukas regañaba a Tino en broma, causando las risas de él y Emil.

La verdad, ir a una ópera o pescar salmón eran panoramas perfectos. Daba igual, cualquier cosa sería ideal si él estaba a mi lado.

― Pero Lukas, piensa que ella está acostumbrada a oír óperas espléndidas o comer cenas espectaculares; A veces lo más genial está en hacer una fogata y comer lo que atrapaste. ― Sé que Tino hablaba en serio. Su sonrisa fresca revelaba toda su grata ingenuidad y Lukas desesperaba al oírlo.

― Eres un salvaje Tino, vete a dormir al establo, no eres digno. ― Más risas livianas surgieron y realmente el ambiente era como siempre lo deseaba; amable, tibio y ameno.

― ¿Ves Berwald?, No te ríes cuando todo lo hacemos, y después quieres que no nos sorprendamos de tus arranques extraños ― Lukas había dejado su té de lado y ahora bebía vodka de lleno. Me hizo un gesto con el vaso y me limité a contestarle.

― Estaba distraído, cada vez que tomo un baño me relajo demasiado. Lo siento.

Una vez terminamos la cena, Emil me preguntó si le prestaba mi espada para ensayar esgrima a lo que asentí. Lukas lo mandó a dormir y la escena se volvió hilarante; me agradaba demasiado ver lo tranquilo que estaba Lukas; nunca me ha gustado saber que está tenso por problemas que personalmente no nos incumben a ninguno de nosotros, a él en particular le afectaban de sobremanera esos problemas y lo enfermaban al punto de caer en cama.

Nuestras vidas seguirían perfectamente si pudiésemos entre nosotros, vivir tranquilamente. Los gobiernos y sus disputas nos abrumaban más de lo necesario y si algo nos pasa a nosotros, nuestras tierras se ven afectadas. Este principio ocurría en ambas direcciones; Si los dominios bajo nuestro nombre entraban en conflicto, o la población enfermaba o cualquier cosa que perturbara la calma, nos afectaba físicamente y mentalmente. Los dolores en la espalda de Tino son producto de la insistencia de Rusia de apropiarse de sus territorios. Mi vista corta tiene mucho que ver con problemas económicos y así un sinnúmero de afecciones nos revelan que las cosas no van bien muchas veces.

De igual manera, mantener la prosperidad de nuestros pueblos es sencillo; un quiropráctico constante para Tino daría las fuerzas suficientes a sus ejércitos para mantener a raya los deseos imperialistas del Zar. Mis lentes mejoran a corto plazo las expectativas visionarias de los economistas. Es un arma de doble filo.

Es por esta razón que me alegro siempre que alguno de nosotros esté de buen humor. Lukas incluso parecía más joven al reír así. Una vez que logró que Emil fuese a dormir, nos quedamos los tres a solas y Lukas nos miró fijamente, como siempre, dio directamente al tema más incómodo.

― Los noto extraños a los dos. Demasiado silencio, muchas miradas cortas, uno que otro gesto; ¿Qué le hiciste a Tino? ― Me sorprendí que me hablara así como si yo fuese por la vida intentando hacerle daño o algo parecido. Me permití ofenderme.

― Tú y tus demencias, de nuevo estás imaginando cosas. Ve con los psicoanalistas. ― Noté cómo Tino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso; sonreía demasiado y curvaba las cejas dándole una expresión de disculpas continuas.

― No son demencias, yo los conozco, no m…

― Me voy a dormir, adiós estoy cansado. ― Más rápido de lo que creí, Tino desapareció y cerró sin reparo del silencio del palacio, las puertas del comedor. Tendría que enfrentar el tedioso interrogatorio de Lukas, porque sé que no será capaz de dejarme dormir hasta satisfacer sus dudas.

― ¿Me vas a decir que eso fue normal? ― Lukas se había puesto demasiado serio. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar como si tuviese que develar un crimen.

― No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada Lukas.

― O sea… ¿Me estás diciendo indirectamente que algo pasó?

― Deduce lo que quieras, me da igual.

― Entonces lo hice bien… ― Ya para entonces, me estaba enojando. Me levanté del lugar y salí del comedor sin despedirme o dirigirle la palabra nuevamente. Lukas fue tras mío y comenzó a llamarme. Una vez me alcanzó, tomó mi brazo y me llevó a una pequeña sala de estar en donde cerró las puertas. Le dejé en claro con un solo gesto, que no me costaba nada tornar la situación en algo desagradable.

― No le tengo miedo a tus miradas ya, por favor siéntate, necesito hablarte. ― Lukas sonaba tranquilo. Respiré profundamente para calmarme y me senté en el exquisito sofá que parecía jamás haber cumplido su función. Lukas se sentó para observarme directamente. Quería encontrar algo, buscaba afanado algo que arrancarme. Sus apacibles ojos azules profundos y la actitud que tomaba cada vez que estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de todo me incomodaban enormemente, no obstante jamás le daría el placer de hacérselo notar.

― Berwald, ¿Recuerdas cómo se fueron de mi casa? Tino estaba enojadísimo, me dijo que escaparía de ti apenas pudiese, me dijo que te odiaba y que quería quedarse conmigo, cosa que no puedo hacer. ¿Cómo explicas que ahora esté tan tranquilo?, nada en él me decía que esta disgusto contigo, sentía su presencia limpia y tranquila y la tuya… hace mucho que no te recordaba tan feliz. Realmente me alegro mucho que finalmente le dijeras que te morías por él y que varias noches el amable y muy preocupado de Lukas te pillaba llorando en la chimenea como un pobre imbécil no correspondido con tu corazón en una mano y con la cruz en la otra, pensando cual arrojarías primero al fuego.

La sonrisa que comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro tenía muchos tintes; victoria por ver como se me quebraban mis defensas; alegría, ya que Lukas no era una persona que anduviese deseando el mal a otros y el sincero gesto de darme ánimos.

No fui capaz de decir nada, solo de esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

Lukas se levantó de y se sentó a mi lado, uno de sus brazos me rodeó por los hombros.

― Cómo… ¿Cómo supiste? ― Me atreví a preguntar luego de un instante en silencio, aun sopesando mi vergüenza. ― Creo que de todas las cosas que conversamos jamás te lo dije.

― Con ello fue suficiente ― contestó enseguida y juntó sus blancas manos para darse calor. ― De a poco comencé a comprender que tu obsesión por Tino no tenía ni una pizca de odio. Sé que en un principio creías que lo aborrecías, incluso me confesaste que quizá era envidia, pero ambos éramos jóvenes y no comprendíamos del todo lo que nos ocurría, a pesar de nuestros años. Creo que supe de esto incluso mucho antes que tú, hace ya unos cuatro o cinco siglos, no recuerdo bien, una noche en que tuve que entrar a…

― Sé de qué noches hablas, lo sé. ― Ese recuerdo me pesaba en el alma. Por culpa de mis actos, Tino tuvo muchas noches de pesadillas y llantos incontrolables, por la acumulación de mis malos tratos hacia él. Ese pasado estaba lejano ya y lo que menos causarle, es daño. Hasta el día de hoy quedan estragos de aquellos días, y lo lamento enormemente.

― Berwald… solo te aconsejaré en una cosa; no lo obligues a nada, deja que todo fluya. Tino ha hablado muchas veces conmigo sobre ti y sinceramente su mayor pena es que no lo consideraras su amigo. Él jamás te odió tampoco, creo que te quería demasiado y por sobre todo, te admiraba. Sufría mucho por tu indiferencia. Comprende que para él un cambio tan radical como este puede hacerlo actuar erráticamente. ― Lukas me hablaba suavemente. Parecía que el hecho que fuéramos dos hombres no le importase absolutamente nada. Ordené mis ideas antes de comunicárselas cautelosamente.

― Creo que es mi miedo ahora. Él me dijo todo esto que tú me dices, sabes que es muy sencillo y sincero, nada lo disfraza, incluso apostaría que no guarda por mucho tiempo lo que siente. Tenerlo a mi lado me ha hecho muy bien, me he tranquilizado, he podido soltar muchas cosas con él y cada vez que él me busca, no puedo evitar sentirme abstraído. Tengo miedo que…

Lukas se me quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad muy extraña. Me asusté de verlo así, pensé que le estaba dando algo.

― Me estás di… ¿Tino te aceptó? ― Su sonrisa se convirtió levemente en risa y me palmeó la espalda ― Dios, eres el país más afortunado del mundo; te la pasas sufriendo toda tu vida y de pronto dices las cosas y te resultan.

Me quedé pasmado unos instantes y desvié la mirada de su rostro.

―Pensé que con tu increíble poder deductivo lo habías sacado a flote. ― Me cubrí las manos con la bata y fruncí levemente el ceño.

― Ah… lo único que sentí fue tensión. Pensé que de verdad obligabas a Tino o lo tenías inquieto. Quizás malinterpreto todo, pero lo sentí forzado, por eso te empecé a dar la lata con esto.

― Ese es mi miedo, que se esté forzando. Sin embargo tengo mi convicción de que no es así. Insisto, Tino no miente y tengo mis propias pruebas para ello, si no miente, menos haría cosas por ocultar verdades.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y Lukas suspiró algo nostálgico.

― Sean cautelosos entonces. Yo supe esto porque es parte de mi habilidad, y porque he vivido con ustedes muchos años ya. Los conozco tanto como a mí. Sabes que si alguien aparte de nosotros se llega a enterar, arderá Troya. Las cosas han cambiado y ya no es tan penado como antes, te hubiesen mandado a celibato o a quemar, no lo sé. Podría decir que de la misma manera, con los años podrás develar este secreto. ― Sus ojos llenos de sabiduría se detuvieron unos momentos en los míos y luego me los privó― realmente tienes mucha suerte Berwald. Disfruta de tu destino.

De nuevo se sumió en silencio y su melancolía me causaba cierta tristeza. No pude entender como él lo hacía con todos nosotros, lo que cruzaba por su mente. Su rostro pasó de la añoranza a una sonrisa jovial y sugerente.

― ¿A qué cosas te referías antes, Berwald? ― Se me acercó peligrosamente con sus malditos ojos escudriñantes sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Levanté una ceja y negué a medida que me apartaba.

― No sé a qué te refieres.

― Me dijiste que Tino no miente, entonces no haría ciertas cosas como para fingir. Que guardas pruebas de ello. ― Ya sabía qué había capturado su atención. Le observé severamente y desvié mi mirada sin decir nada. Su risa era de esas que me advertían que seguiría hasta el final. ― Dime, ¿Qué te asegura que Tino no te miente?, debe ser algo grande.

Suspiré cansado y negué rendido.

― Mira, piensa lo que quieras, yo no te diré nada, pero probablemente descubras lo que quieras descubrir. ― Lo miré sin ganas de enfrentarlo, puesto Lukas no había viajado a pie durante dos meses y algo.

― Tu problema Berwald, es que tus palabras dicen mucho. Es el mal de quienes no suelen hablar y son tan fríos como hielo. Una persona como tú para mí es un juego de entrenamiento. ― Me guiñó un ojo y se acomodó, como si estuviésemos empezando recién una larga conversación.

― Deberías utilizar tus habilidades en casos policiales en vez de andar chismoseando cosas que no te incumben.

― O sea, lo que me ocultas son cosas que no me incumben. Definitivamente es algo grande; no me desvíes el tema, quizás te pueda aconsejar. ― Se dio aires de grandeza de una manera poco usual. Es más, me recordó levemente a Mathias. Solté una risa cansada.

― ¿Aconsejar en qué?, Creo que yo tengo más experiencia que tú.

Su rostro demostró su molestia de manera muy divertida. Negó levemente como si le hubiese insultado de manera terrible y luego se hizo el herido.

― Insolente. Eres un bebé en pañales al lado mío. No fuiste capaz de mirar a nadie más a tu alrededor desde que te embobaste por Tino, ¿De qué experiencia me hablas? Hazle caso a alguien bastante activo. ― Levemente me comenzaba percatar de las espléndidas habilidades de Lukas para encausar las conversaciones hacia lo que él quería, tan sutilmente que admiré su don.

― Ahora te crees volcán.

― Todos los días hago erupción.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y desvié la vista ahogando una risotada, de esas que no suelo dar.

― Qué asco Lukas. No quería saber eso. ― No pudimos evitar las risas. Lukas se levantó del lugar y fue tras un aparador por una botella de alcohol que parecía ser _brännvin. Me sirvió en un elegante vaso y lo entregó en mis manos. Se sirvió y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Supuse que comenzaba una fase dos de interrogatorio. A pesar de todo, esto me divertía. No me molestaba si Lukas descubría finalmente lo que habíamos hecho, pero tampoco quería subir a dormir muy tarde, ya que estaba cansado y quería estar unos momentos a solas con Tino. Tomé un trago largo y sentí como el líquido fuerte descendía a través de mi pecho como un ardor reconfortante._

― Me sorprende que en dos meses lograras tanto. De verdad, es poco tiempo para tornar una situación tan contraria a lo que llevas hoy. ― Bebió con lentitud y dejó su vaso en la mesita frente a nosotros.

― Supongo que es porque cuando estás de viaje entre bosques, el tiempo se te hace eterno, y sólo nos teníamos uno al otro. El tiempo para pensar en todo era más que suficiente. Fue crudo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. ― Me gustó el sabor de la bebida y fui por un poco más. Su sabor me recordó a la botella de vodka que me dio el valor para confesarme en aquel pueblito perdido en el mapa. Algún día volvería por carne asada y cerveza con Tino.

― Tiene lógica lo que dices. Supongo que Tino tuvo tiempo suficiente para asimilar y ordenar sus ideas, además que ese bruto simplifica todo y no se hace problema por nada. Es tan simple, no entiendo que le ves.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con severidad.

― Quizás es aquello lo que me… ― Preferí no continuar. Me daba vergüenza hablar de ello. Lukas sonrió y me dio un pequeño golpe en mi brazo.

― Te pones todo un poeta cuando piensas en él. Que cursi. ― Se tragó el resto de su vaso como si se tratase de agua. Me había percatado que últimamente, Lukas recurría al alcohol con mayor frecuencia que antes. Me preocupé levemente pero luego recordé que era una persona bastante medida y tranquila.

― No he dicho absolutamente nada. Tú tergiversas todo.

― O sea, ¿Estaría tergiversando al decir que el tiempo que tuvieron fue suficiente para ir más allá de tu cursilería? Me refiero, tu revientas por él, él es un simplón que vive el momento y un viaje de a dos, supongo compraste una carpa… en la mitad de la nada nadie está pendiente de ustedes, nadie escucharía nada, creo yo. ― Tomó la botella y se sirvió nuevamente como si estuviese discutiendo asuntos de dinero. Me dio cierta rabia que desempolvara todo tan rápidamente, intentaría hacerle creer lo contrario, sin embargo el tiempo que demoré en pensar aquello fue suficiente para servir como asentimiento.

― Te odio.

― Lo peor, mi estimado Berwald. ― Añadió sirviendo más alcohol en mi vaso. ― Es que no he dicho claramente a lo que me refería, pero me develaste por tu nerviosismo que Tino y tú se revolcaron en la mitad de un bosque. Gané.

Me quité los lentes y me llevé las manos a mi rostro y me apoyé mis codos en mis piernas, restregándome los ojos. No quería mirarlo y comencé a ponerme más nervioso de lo que estimaba. Podría haberme ido y ya, aunque eso era más arriesgado a que por lo menos intentar mantener mi intimidad. Tampoco me molestaba. Lukas ha mantenido mis secretos durante siglos y me hacía bien de vez en cuando liberar alguno que otro pensamiento oculto.

― Ya, no es para tanto. Ten, bebe y relájate, que no te estoy juzgando.

― Si lo pones así, suena como si fuésemos unos desalmados salvajes, ya lograste lo que querías, no seas tan obstinado. ― Me volví a colocar los lentes y tomé de mi vaso para poder relajarme.

― Bueno, Tino si es un salvaje… bromeo, sólo bromeo.― No sé qué mirada le dirigí como para que Lukas se retractara de su ironía y comenzara a reír. Después de un momento preferí desviar el tema con algo que sí quería contarle.

― Lukas, ¿Recuerdas esa daga que te regalé hace tiempo, la que le entregaste a Tino la noche en que…? ― Lukas asintió ya más serio. ― Bueno, pues por primera vez desde entonces la vi. Temí que lo que me previniste fuese cierto, pues tuve el honor de topármela poco después de decirle todo.

― Aclárate por favor. ― Me pareció irónico que me pidiese algo así si recién había obtenido la información que quería.

― Bueno, Tino la llevaba encima para defenderse y supongo que aquella vez encontró la necesidad de defenderse. Es todo. ― Lukas frunció el ceño y dejó su vaso aparte.

― ¿Te hirió con ella? ― Me bajé el cuello del pijama y le mostré la cicatriz que había quedado en mi cuello después de semanas de cicatrización. Lukas la inspeccionó y levantó las cejas.

― Bueno, tenía todas las de matarte. Agradece que no lo hizo. No sé de qué manera extraña hiciste tus confesiones, pero sinceramente me he sorprendido. Más aún, saber que todo esto terminó de esta manera.

― Tino es una persona buena y fue capaz de comprenderme dentro de sus enojos; tenía todo el derecho de rechazarme y de no querer verme más, pero él confía en las personas. No quiero defraudarlo jamás.

― Quizás me he equivocado. Viste esa daga, pero no hiciste nada malo. Insisto en que eres muy afortunado. ― Se levantó de su asiento y arregló sus ropas. Me miró ya más tranquilo. ― Vamos a dormir, es tarde y probablemente mañana el rey quiera verte y mis jefes también. ― Asentí y me tomé lo que quedaba de mi vaso. Salimos de la pequeña sala en silencio y nos percatamos que algunas sirvientas habían comenzado a limpiar las instancias utilizadas a diario. Cuando nos veían pasar dejaban sus deberes e inclinaban sus cabezas. Preferiría que no hicieran aquello. Subimos a la tercera planta para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Lukas me llamó y lo acompañé hasta la suya. Me hizo entrar y esperar un momento. Se internó en un armario lleno de cosas extrañas y botellas pequeñas con líquidos de colores extravagantes. Después de encontrar lo que buscaba, se dirigió a mi lado y me entregó una botella transparente que contenía una sustancia aceitosa de color rosácea.

― Lo hice yo y es mágico. Tiene el poder de aumentar el lívido. No te lo tomes, no es para ello, dada tu vasta experiencia de la que te pavoneas, comprenderás para qué es.

Me quedé observando su descaro sin encontrar siquiera una expresión adecuada para la situación. Miré el frasco y negué un par de veces.

― ¿Eres Cristiano?, ¿Tienes decencia acaso? ― Lukas se encogió de hombros y regresó a cerrar su armario con llave.

― Quizás no. Llevo la cruz conmigo siempre para acordarme que en alguna época nos divertíamos visitando la gente del bosque, para recordar que sus palabras mienten. No me agradezcas mi noble y considerado acto desinteresado por ustedes dos. Vete rápido, quiero dormir y hacer más de esas, nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesitaré. Fuera de aquí. ― Acto seguido, me tomó sutilmente de un brazo y me llevó fuera de su habitación. Juntó la puerta de su habitación echándome una última hojeada. Le sonreí a medida que ocultaba la botella en mi bata.

― Gracias Lukas.

― Fuera. ― Me cerró la puerta en la cara y me quedé observando su bandera de ducado en la puerta. Lukas a pesar de ser molesto y muy insolente, era un amigo excepcional.


	9. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, II

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

Me dirigí lentamente a través del pasillo y miré por los ventanales los canales que daban al mar. Una espesa neblina blanquecina cubría las frías aguas y las ventanas estaban empañadas. Me detuve en la puerta de Tino y medité si entrar o no. No había nadie en los pasillos y el silencio reinaba omnipresente entre las alfombras y pinturas. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí lentamente. Adentro estaba oscuro, me acerqué lentamente a su cama y noté que los doseles se encontraban recogidos. Con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana pude percatarme que no estaba ahí, por lo que decidí dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi propia habitación. Cuando llegué a ella, pude constatar que Tino se durmió sobre mi cama con un candelabro en mi mesita de noche, siendo que ya teníamos instalaciones eléctricas. Cerré la puerta con discreción y guardé el peculiar presente de Lukas en mi cajón. Bajé los doseles por el lado de Tino y abrí la cama para abrigarle. Le quité el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejé a un lado, cuidando de no perder la página. Su sueño denso no le permitía despertar. Con algo de esfuerzo pude finalmente cubrirlo con las mantas y me acosté a su lado. Me quedé mirando a la nada un momento y disfrutando del silencio de la noche. Su respiración cantaba suave y tibia, lo que me demostraba que estaba tranquilo. Me levanté una vez más para cerrar con llave mis puertas, ya que en la mañana podría entrar una sirvienta con el desayuno. También pensé que entrarían en la habitación de Tino y no lo encontrarían. Me tranquilicé puesto él siempre ha sido inquieto y podrían asumir como otras veces, que se quedó toda la noche leyendo o siendo utilizado como prototipo por Lukas. Dejé la llave junto con el líquido extraño que decidí inspeccionar. Quité el sello que estaba escrito en nórdico antiguo y abrí el envase para poder tocarlo. Era aceitoso y olía fuertemente a algún fruto dulzón del bosque. Lo llevé a mi nariz y parecía completamente agradable. Leí la etiqueta y sólo parecía algún texto extraño de invocación que solía hacer Lukas. Cerré el frasco y volví a dejarlo en su lugar. Bajé mis doseles, me quité los lentes y apagué las velas. Me acomodé para dormir y me quedé observando el rostro de Tino donde se supone que debiese estar, ya que mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Imaginé su expresión calmada y el latir pausado de su corazón. Jamás en la vida podría imaginar que su cuerpo juvenil terminaría en mi cama. Me sonreí contento de ello y me acerqué a su lado, para poder dormir en su calor. Una vez acostumbré la oscuridad, acaricié su rostro tranquilo y cerré mis ojos, encaminando mis pensamientos a un bosque y un viaje helado y crudo, donde mi cama se convertía en el suelo denso de mantas y nuestros sacos, los doseles se transformaban en la tienda que guardaré para siempre y nuestro alrededor, bosques que entonaban melodías suaves de absoluta confidencialidad.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, Tino me estaba abrazando fuertemente y respiraba algo agitado en mi cuello. Me costó comprender que lo que sentía en la piel sensible de mi cicatriz eran sus labios tibios que perdieron su habitual timidez. Sus manos cálidas me recorrían sin temor y me sacaron de mi sueño para sumirme en un grato calor que comenzaba a invadirme. En completo silencio cedí a sus deseos y dejé que se despojara lentamente de mi ropa, de igual manera que yo lo hacía con la de él. Esta vez era todo más fácil; no había una tormenta azotando nuestra tienda ni un espacio reducido; mi suave cama, amplia y temperada, nos daba la libertad necesaria para movernos sin el estorbo del equipaje. Las cortinas nos aislaban del mundo y ocultaban nuestro secreto. Sus labios se prendían de los míos y yo sentía que hace mucho que no lo besaba. Comencé a disfrutar de su cuerpo tanto como aquella vez, recorrí su piel con mis labios y mis manos, oí sus suspiros claramente, sin el viento voraz que le hacía coros aquella vez. Besé sus caderas, me atreví a probar más en una actitud de sumo respecto. Cada oportunidad que Tino encontraba, me traía consigo y literalmente, como me lo había descrito Lukas en su lenguaje algo grotesco, nos estábamos revolcando sobre mi lecho. Su boquita traviesa estaba yendo lejos y tuve que reprimirme varias veces de no suspirar muy fuerte. La silueta que podía describir con la escasa luz que entraba por los recovecos de mis cortinas me mostraba la cabeza y el torso de Tino. Fui tras él y apegué su espada a mi pecho. Besé tras su oreja a medida que bajaba por su pecho con ambas manos, reconociendo su abdomen y sus caderas como mías. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro y tuve el camino libre a su cuello y su vientre bajo. Dejé un par de besos en su hombro y le invadí como aquella noche. Escuché como me regalaba su lamento en mi oído y sentí que desfallecería. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente de mis brazos y nuevamente se soltó. Con un dedo me empujó suavemente a la cama y se subió sobre mí, aprisionándome entre mi cubrecama revuelto y su corazón alocado. Su cabello que olía intensamente a pino y sus mejillas acaloradas me estaban desesperando. Quería volver a bañar su cuerpo en aceite, volver a hacerlo mío y que cantara para mí. A duras penas me liberé de sus manos que estaban jugando con mis sentidos y exploré a tientas mi mesita de noche. Di con la botella de Lukas pero…

Tino me la quitó de las manos y pude ver sus ojos claramente. Un aire autoritario, como el de su gente, su determinación y valor guerrero afloraron en ese instante. Me encogí al ver tan sensual expresión que jamás pensé en visualizar; el joven distraído y extremadamente amable se había convertido en mi amante. Abrió la botella y supe que disfrutó del aroma, puesto adoraba los frutos del bosque. La vertió sobre mi pecho y comencé a perderme en un mar de sensaciones. Jamás me había sentido tan permisivo con nadie. Generalmente yo gobernaba las cosas, no obstante ahora no era capaz. Dejé que me explorara cuanto quisiera, y comencé a acariciar de igual manera su cuerpo. Me enloquecía poder pasar sin reparo alguno desde su espalda a sus piernas, disfrutando enormemente aquello. Sentí en un momento que la cruz que colgaba en su pecho rozaba mi abdomen y continuó su camino hasta toparse con la mía. Mi corazón estallaría estando tan cerca del mío. Tino se apropiaba de sectores en los que no sabía si podía permitirlo o no. Comencé a sentirme inquieto, pero sus dedos no me daban cabida para más. Me aferré a sus brazos y le aparté levemente.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Pregunté en un susurro más agitado de lo que yo quise. Tino se detuvo, pero sabía que la determinación en sus actos no se había desvanecido.

― Amándote. ― Dicho esto no tuve vuelta atrás; fue como si su voz lanzara un hechizo sobre mí. Su voz calmada y cálida me hizo revelar que su pecho chocaba contra el mío muy rápidamente. Su respiración estaba acelerada y quise saber dónde estaban mis propios límites. Me comencé a hundir en calor intenso cuando mis ejércitos no pudieron contenerlo más.

― Oh… Dios, qué bien se siente. ― Fue lo único que pude escuchar de sus labios una vez intentaba regresar a la realidad. Sus manos estaban a ambos costados de mi cuerpo sosteniéndose a medida que me entregaba completamente a él. Me perdí, caí en absolutamente todos sus encantos. Era inocente hasta para quebrar sus alas y quedarse a mi lado para siempre, aquí en mi cama y con mi cuerpo. Tras cada suspiro que salía de sus labios me ahogaba más aún en mis sentidos. Olas de frio y calor me hacían estremecerme y sus manos tomaron completo control de mí, con una inexperiencia que encontré arrebatadoramente cautivadora. Subí una de mis manos para palpar sus ojos y recorrer su cabello a medida que ambos nos perdíamos de la realidad para retornarnos a nuestro mundo propio en donde sólo los dos existíamos. Mi cuerpo estaba experimentando cosas que no había sentido jamás y no quería retornar. Sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión de completa satisfacción me llenaban. Entregaría mi cuerpo mil veces por verlo nutrirse así, hacer de mi amor su elixir. Estaba tan encantado que me abandoné completamente, dejando que el tiempo dejase de existir entre nosotros. Me perdí en un mar de placer y sentimientos. Cada vez que iniciaba un ciclo nuevamente me permitía suspirar mis deseos. Recorrí sus brazos, acaricié sus hombros, su nariz perfecta, sus labios pequeños. Sus dedos me encerraban entre sí, haciéndome perder el control. Sentí que un ángel me estaba poseyendo, y se estaba llevando mi alma, muy lejos, me la estaba arrebatando y no podía sostenerme, me dominaba completamente y me estremecía de su casta habilidad. Quise aferrarme con más fuerzas de las que debía, sin embargo sucedió, sus dedos fueron más hábiles.

Completamente agitado comencé a abandonar mi cordura a medida que bañaba mi propio abdomen. Me retorcí dentro de lo qué podía y quería demostrarle cuanto le amaba, mi cuerpo ya había quemado mis últimas ofrendas a sus suspiros. Sus dedos me acariciaron con sutileza y comenzó a agitarse más aún. Me quemaba por dentro, en mis oídos reverberaba fuerte y claro mi corazón y sus sollozos; supe que pronto no pudo más. Se deshizo de sus pasiones y su pecho me dejó oír su voz entrecortada, sus manos se aferraron de mi cintura y mi garganta enmudeció. Fue un transcurso de tiempo totalmente fuera de este mundo cuando Tino terminó de marcarme. Sus hombros, su pecho. Sus piernas, Su rostro justo sobre el mío luego que un espasmo le hiciera sacudirse. Jamás vi nada igual.

Fue tras mis labios y lentamente comenzó a moverse entre las mantas, con una energía que no sé de dónde obtuvo. Me abandonó disfrutando aquello, soltando un último suspiro encendido y entrelazó mis manos, recorrió mi pecho, hundió su fría nariz en mi cuello y yo no podía estar más condenado por sus embrujos. Lo detuve un momento entre mis brazo y me senté con él en mi cama, hundiéndome en su aroma. Sus manos terminaron por cubrir parte de mi espalda y nos quedamos abrazados en un instante hermoso y duradero, a medida que volvía a beber de sus labios, de sus suaves y alegres movimientos. De esta manera fuimos capaces de calmarnos y agradecernos la entrega que fuimos capaces de perpetuar. Tino tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de total satisfacción y felicidad. Sus gestos armoniosos y su risa cristalina me indicaron que estaba nervioso. Besé su frente para darle tranquilidad y me tumbé en la cama, donde nos quedamos un momento observándonos. Sus dedos delineaban mi mandíbula y no era capaz de desviar mis ojos de sus hermosas pupilas que a duras penas visualizaba.

― Así que, ¿Se siente bien? ― Le pregunté luego de un instante en absoluto silencio, mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

― Sí. ― Respondió después de dudarlo un segundo. ― No te burles, pero es mi primera vez. ― Era algo que ya sabía, en el viaje me lo dijo indirectamente. Sonreí ante ello y a la vez lo lamenté, pero esto último, casi nada.

― Quizás deseaste muchas noches que fuese con una mujer. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. ― Besé su mejilla y se quejó de mis palabras.

― Mi deseo era hacerlo con alguien que amara. Lo vi en una mujer, pero no pensé que fuese más maravilloso de lo que imaginé. Cada momento que pasamos juntos, me vuelvo a enamorar de ti. No sé qué tienes, pero tu timidez me gusta demasiado, más que la mucama de Lukas en su casa. ― Me quedé de piedra al oír eso y el rostro travieso de Tino me causó cierta satisfacción.

― No me digas que tus fantasías eran con ella. ― Fruncí el ceño algo enojado; no solía ser descortés con las mujeres, pero esa sirvienta no tenía mayor gracia que una cazadora desaliñada y delgada, perdida entre tanto cabello y cansancio.

― No sé, ya no me acuerdo. Cuando intento recordar, estás tú.

Tino me dirigió una mirada suave y sincera. Me daba igual si antes le atraía esa mucama sin gracia. Me daba igual cualquier mujer que atrajo un poco sus inquietudes masculinas.

Yo había saboreado su virginidad.

Lo acuné entre mis brazos y nos quedamos un largo momento en silencio. Mi sueño se había disuelto y el de Tino también. El silencio era ensordecedor y la oscuridad igual de densa. Me volteé para buscar mi reloj en la mesita de noche y removí levemente las cortinas para intentar limpiar mi visión para leer la hora; Apenas eran las 3 de la mañana. Cerré su cubierta de vidrio y me volví a tender en la cama. Tino por su parte, se levantó y fue tras la ventana. Sorprendido por su actuar, decidí seguirle y llevar dos batas, ya que el ambiente comenzó a helar. Me acerqué a él y dejé una sobre sus hombros. Me senté a su lado y limpie para ambos nuestro ventanal, desmayando pequeñas gotas de condensación a través del cristal.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunté una vez que vi su rostro tranquilo y pensativo. Verlo desnudo y su piel bañada por la luz azulosa de un ambiente ártico, lo enalteció, luciendo como un ser fuera de este mundo. Me dirigió sus ojos y pude ver claramente su color peculiar.

― Nada, sólo tenía calor y quise sopesar un poco las cosas. Estoy feliz y completo, es todo. Mirar este paisaje me hace recordar que lo he visto más veces de lo que recuerdo, y ahora siento el tiempo transcurrir muy veloz. A pesar de haber vivido tantos años, no encuentro que sea una persona con suficiente vivencias, somos jóvenes y estoy muy feliz de ello. Estoy bien, mi espalda no duele, no tengo frio ni hambre. Me siento amado.

Su sencilla manera de expresarse era algo que admiraba mucho. En dos o tres palabras me mostró que le había otorgado algo de paz. La calma de la noche era nuestra y lentamente me acerqué a él, para arreglar la prenda sobre sus hombros y de paso, acariciar sus brazos. Después de unos momentos, encendí la luz y fui al baño unos segundos a asearme. Al mirarme al espejo me encontraba con alguien muy distinto de hace un par de meses atrás. Lavé mi rostro y limpié mi abdomen. El agua estaba muy helada y mi piel se erizó al contacto. Cuando regresé a mi cama, Tino estaba sentado en la cama colocándose el pijama. Me había dejado aparte el mío, incluso había intentado doblarlo. Sonreí ante su gesto, ya que sus dobleces eran desiguales y las partes que no pudo doblar, las arrugó, ocultándolas bajos lo plegado para que no lo notase. Tomé mis prendas y de igual manera comencé a vestirme.

― ¿Sabes, Tino?, la puerta está cerrada, nadie puede entrar aquí, no era necesario vestirnos.

― Ah, yo volveré a mi habitación. ― Me dijo después de colocarse la bata sobre su ropa. Lo quedé mirando algo apenado, pero no dije nada. Ver su espalda pequeña y su cabello tan claro brillar con la luz de las lámparas me hizo sentir ansiedad. De todas formas, siempre guardaba algo de compostura.

― ¿Ahora eres un amante ocasional? ― Bromeé al verle tomar su propio libro al momento que yo comencé a buscar las llaves. Frunció el ceño y contestó con un tono más grave del que usualmente era su voz.

― Mientras menos sospechas levantemos, mejor será para nosotros. Tenemos que ser precavidos. ― Suspiró al momento en que abrí la puerta para dejarle salir. Tino cerró de ella y se acercó a dejarme un beso en mis labios antes de marcharse. Estaba consciente de que no era capaz de expresar absolutamente nada de lo que se formaba en mi pecho, pero su sonrisa me demostró que algo había notado. ― No salgas, yo iré por mi cuenta. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

Se fue dejándome con millones de palabras que no pude expresar. Cerré mi puerta y me apoyé un momento en ella, ordenando mis ideas. Oculté mis ojos tras mis párpados y vi claramente las escenas en mi mente, su rostro con un aire de completa satisfacción, abandonado al placer, su sonrisa natural y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un suspiro.

Decidí acostarme y dormir, aun sintiendo el lado de Tino tibio. Me dormí virtualmente a su lado, aun sintiendo su alma en aquel lugar.

Desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente. Miré la hora y eran las 8. Ya había amanecido y nevaba suavemente. Decidí levantarme, ya que tenía otro viaje que preparar. Esta vez tomaría mejor las medidas necesarias y llevaría más dinero. Me dirigí al baño y restregué mi rostro con agua algo más tibia que en la noche. Hice mis necesidades y luego busqué en mi armario algo para vestirme; elegí algo no muy formal, sin embargo todo lo que estaba dispuesto de manera ordenada para mí, era elegante y refinado. Una vez vestido, me puse mis lentes, tomé algo de agua y salí de mi habitación. Aún estaba todo silencioso y había algunos sirvientes en los pasillos. Le aclaré a uno de ellos que desayunaría en el comedor. Pasé por fuera de la puerta de Tino, pero decidí seguir de largo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y bajé las escaleras. En el camino me encontré con un chico que hace mucho que no veía; estaba grande y ya no era un niño. Le dediqué una sonrisa leve y seguí mi tránsito.

Cuando entré en el comedor, me encontré con Lukas, quién parecía aburrido al escuchar a unos de sus superiores hablarle algo acalorado. Emil estaba a su lado con la mirada puesta en su tartaleta de fresas intacta. Apenas irrumpí la conversación cesó y el hombre se levantó y me hizo un gesto de respeto para luego irse, no parecía muy contento con mi aparición. Lukas lucía cansado ya. Caminé en el silencioso ambiente y me senté frente a él, para tomar un _smorgas_ que lucía apetitoso. Lo serví en mi plato y una sirvienta me ofreció leche caliente y café. Agradecí enormemente la bebida y luego se retiró, quedando a solas con mis hermanos.

― ¿Buenos días? ― Pregunté a Lukas, quien lucía ofuscado y algo apenado. Salió de su ensimismamiento y me sonrió sin ganas.

― No mucho. Me insisten en que rompa relaciones contigo. No lo voy a hacer, es muy diferente pedirte mi independencia a no hablarte más. Estos jefes no entienden nada. ― Noté que sus bocados estaban intactos y su tostada con queso, mantequilla y crema se había enfriado ya. Emil a su lado se encontraba en silencio y también afligido. Ninguno de los dos había tocado su desayuno en lo más mínimo. Dejé mis cubiertos de lado y nos miramos unos segundos.

― Lukas, deja que hagan lo que quieran, mientras no te dañen a ti o a quienes te importen. No desperdicies un buen _smorgas_ como te gustan, mira. ― Señalé la tostada endurecida― Ya se enfrió. ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido el mismo problema? Y nunca dejamos de ser amigos. Tranquilo, no me enojaré contigo.

― No es eso… sólo que, hace mucho que no vivíamos todos juntos por un tiempo prolongado, además la vida comenzó a ser más fácil; tenemos médicos, estamos más tranquilos y nuestros dominios comenzaron a crecer y fortalecerse. Me molesta que no comprendan que esta estabilidad es necesaria para nosotros, no es posible que terminemos peleándonos por problemas que no nos involucran a nosotros… como familia. Lamento mucho haberte apuntado con una escopeta la vez que te fuiste. Fui demasiado lejos y todo porque mis líderes quieren la independencia de ti. Estoy tenso y eso lo único que logra es que el ambiente de negociación sea tenso. Me es difícil mediar entre lo que me piden y lo que quiero.

Suspiré después de escucharle hablar. Realmente se veía acomplejado. Decidí comenzar a comer y lo invité a que hiciera lo mismo.

― Coge otra tostada, come algo dulce y relájate por favor. Todo fluye mejor si estás de buen humor. Luego veremos cómo nos arreglamos en esos asuntos. Para mí no está nada fácil la situación tampoco. Para ninguno de nosotros está fácil. ― Lukas asintió y me hizo caso. Recubrió en crema el queso y entregó el tenedor a Emil para que probase su tarta.

― Gracias Berwald. Creo que esto me supera un poco y no sé qué hacer al respecto. ― Comenzó a cortar su tostada y la llevaba a sus labios, comiendo lentamente. En lo que todos comenzábamos a comer, llegó Tino con una expresión de sueño, incluso tenía las ojeras marcadas. Me percaté de sus ropas y me pareció que era más lindo aún vestido elegantemente. Llevaba un traje semi-formal de color verde oscuro y una camisa adornada con una cinta incorrectamente atada a su cuello. Su chaqueta no la había acabado de abotonar completamente. No dijo nada al vernos y sólo se sentó a mi lado a que le sirvieran café. Me quedé observando como volvía a cerrar los ojos y Lukas observaba divertido la situación; a Tino siempre le costaba despertar y se acostumbró a que acariciara sus párpados para que los abriera. No lo haría esta vez, sin embargo cuando la sirvienta volvió a desaparecer, lo removí levemente y ordené bien su corbata y su chaqueta. Emil aguantaba la risa y Lukas esperó a que Tino estuviese algo más consciente.

― Y es así como no debes levantarte Emil, como un verdadero desastre. ― Tino frunció el ceño, ya que aún no estaba de buen humor. Le serví una tostada con queso y una porción de tartaleta en su plato. Lo alenté a tomar café para que saliera de su letargo.

― Me extraña que aún no aparezca el rey. ― dijo Emil después de que Tino comenzara a comer y a poner más atención. ― Él ha estado desayunando todos los días con nosotros y justo que estás tú no lo hace. Me parece extraño. Incluso las veces que no estuvo él, está Gustav o los demás.

― Quizás decidieron desayunar en su propio comedor. Sus hijos no se acercan mucho a nosotros tampoco. Recuerda que este es nuestro comedor y la familia real tiene otro. ― Lukas comía más animado y tranquilo. ― Además sé que Karl está en mi palacio y de los demás no se mucho.

Comenzaron a hablar de los hijos del rey y el ambiente se distensionó levemente. Faltaba la fastidiosa presencia de Mathias molestando a Lukas o bromeando con Emil. Me mantuve en silencio mientras Lukas y Emil conversaban entre ellos y miré de reojo a Tino. Estaba bastante callado, probablemente porque aún tenía sueño. Con una mano debajo de la mesa, acaricie su pierna discretamente y me sonrió entre su despertar lento y tranquilo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Emil nos sugirió atender los asuntos complejos pronto, así en la tarde podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad y olvidarnos un poco de aquello.

― Es buena idea. ― opiné apoyando la moción. ― tengo que ir por un par de provisiones y pasar al banco a retirar algo de dinero. Pretendo viajar de nuevo en cosa de dos o tres días.

Lukas quedó sorprendido y frunció el ceño

― ¿Te vas de nuevo?, ¿Por qué? ― Me percaté que no le había contado sobre ello y comencé, intentando restarle importancia.

― Nos vamos a Helsinki, viviré un tiempo allá con Tino.

Lukas se quedó en silencio y parecía disputarse. Emil suspiró y después de beber zumo de manzana, habló claramente, con la personalidad que estaba desarrollando.

― Lo que Lukas… y yo creemos es que es mejor estar todos juntos. Sabemos que se vienen tiempos tensos por que los parlamentos están demasiado reñidos entre sí; la independencia, entre tus problemas monetarios. Inglaterra está aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para meter su narizota en nuestros asuntos y así unir nuestros reinos con algún príncipe o algo… digo nuestros, porque me siento parte de ustedes. Inglaterra se ha metido mucho conmigo últimamente y siquiera la actitud del mismo Arthur es diferente a la de sus gobernantes. Rusia y su zar están molestando demasiado a Tino y Mathias, sé que tiene fuertes problemas con Alemania y Francia, bueno, nada de esto es nuevo, lo sé, pero siempre salimos victoriosos si estamos todos juntos, da igual las decisiones de nuestros gobiernos; yo no he vuelto a mi isla, y no lo haré hasta que la situación aquí en el continente no se calme.

Me sorprendí de la claridad de pensamiento de Emil. Lukas lo miraba orgulloso y asintió levemente.

― Emil no se ha guardado nada en el tintero. Mi opinión es la misma.

Me quité los lentes y me restregué los ojos. Miré intensamente a Emil y este me desvió la mirada. Por primera vez en toda la mañana escuché la voz de Tino.

― No es necesario que vayamos a Helsinki, Berwald. Si lo prefieres puedo quedarme. ― Su sugerencia fue interrumpida por una voz femenina. Josefina había entrado estrepitosamente con un representante del parlamento y el rey. Me quedé estupefacto por el estruendo y Lukas enseguida se colocó de pie.

― Berwald, necesito que vengas, es más, necesito que todos ustedes vengan aquí ahora. ― Josefina siempre estaba preocupada de los asuntos territoriales de la nación. A pesar de ser una mujer, su participación indirecta en los intereses de mis líderes era activa. Tino se levantó también y no tuve más remedio que dejar la sobremesa e ir tras ellos.

El rey Oscar II había envejecido desde la última vez que lo vi. La princesa y él iban conversando acaloradamente y de pronto vi como el representante de Noruega se unía a la conversación algo enojado. Cerré los ojos y suspiré cansado. Llegamos a una sala donde había otros políticos más y al final de la mesa, nuestros puestos y Mathias sentado sin muchos ánimos tampoco.

Por eso nos convocaban; estábamos todos juntos.

Nota para Sakirita-Chan:

¡Hola nuevamente!

Espero tu viaje haya sido maravilloso. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer en tus quehaceres, ¡Me siento muy halagada!

Espero que este capítulo te aclare con respecto a la sexualidad de Tino. Quise dejar en claro que él no se cuestiona mucho las cosas; si las siente o les encuentra lógica, las adopta como propias y ya. Tino no se había dado la oportunidad de pensar en hombres debido a que por ser naciones cristianas (vamos, "cristianas a la fuerza"), la homosexualidad era un pecado terrible; ¡Incluso podrían echarte de la iglesia como hijo bautizado de Dios!

A Tino le agradaban las mujeres porque tenían un impulso muy natural de atraerse por ellas, sin embargo no busca otra a futuro, la verdad al ser un hombre muy simple, se encanta rapidamente con las situaciones agradables como es el amor.

Concretamente, Tino no busca una mujer, cayó con Berwald y eso a él le hace sentido.

¡Espero haber contestado tu duda!

Ánimo con tu viaje.

Tystnad.


	10. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, III

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

Saludé a Mathias discretamente y me dirigió una mirada cansada. No tenía ánimos de pelear y el ambiente se volvió inflexible. Tino se sentó a mi lado y ya parecía más concentrado. Comenzaron a discutir sobre la soberanía mía sobre Noruega. Pedía la abolición de los impuestos y la independencia como tal del reino. Dejar el ducado hasta este punto y comenzar una soberanía noruega. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante mucho rato sin siquiera observarnos o pedirnos alguna opinión. Lukas estaba tenso y Mathias lucía igual de devastado. Cansado de ello, levanté la voz.

― Disculpen la interrupción, pero debido a que no se nos está considerando en las decisiones, pido que se nos deje afuera de esta discusión, puesto que nuestra opinión no es escuchada y bien saben que nuestra inestabilidad afecta finalmente a sus intereses. No nos hace bien atender estas discusiones y agotarnos solo conlleva a sus propios infortunios. ― Uno de los duques de Noruega me observó con insolencia y el rey y su hijo me miraron severamente.

― ¿Nos estás diciendo que no te interesa lo que estamos tratando?, todo lo que hacemos es por el bien tuyo y de los demás Berwald, no queremos nada más. ― El rey me hablaba con un tono tranquilo pero riguroso.

― Sinceramente, y con el respeto que merece su excelencia, no me siento bien con estas disputas, más de alguna vez se los he exteriorizado. ― Lukas había levantado la voz de manera muy educada. A él le afectaban enormemente estas discusiones y luego estaba días de mal humor y enfermo, con fiebre y fatiga. Luego en sus tierras había escases y los problemas monetarios no hacían más que incrementarse. ― Si comenzamos a discutir que es más importante, si mantenernos aquí o darnos por enterados luego, comenzamos un círculo vicioso. Nuestros intereses como personas, y hablo por nosotros cinco, es mantenernos tranquilos y unidos. Si caemos en guerra queremos apoyarnos, si tenemos problemas económicos queremos estar juntos. Nuestro apoyo debería ser incondicional.

― Si continuas con tus amistades con Suecia, no haces más que complicarnos lo que finalmente queremos, que terminen tus dolores y tus penurias económicas. Que esta casa no pueda mantenerse por sí misma no quiere decir que tenga que estar robando de tus arcas para costear sus lujos. ― Lukas se quedó pasmado al oír aquello. Su propio representante le hablaba muy severamente y el resto, comenzó a debatirse acaloradamente. No tomé en cuenta las desvergüenzas de ese hombre, sólo me preocupé de que Lukas no comenzara a enfermar en este mismo lugar. Mathias estaba absorto en su mente, Emil miraba severamente en silencio a cada uno de quienes levantaban la voz y Tino estaba apenado. Me quedé en silencio escuchando apenas entre las discusiones y al final de cuentas, lo único que decía el rey es que todo se debatiría en el parlamento. No estaban saliendo soluciones de esta mesa de diálogos; más bien a medida que las discusiones continuaban, cada uno comenzó a hablar en el idioma que quería, enardeciendo la situación. Lukas comenzó a marearse y Mathias lo obligaba a tomar agua. Llegó un momento en que me harté. Me levanté del asiento y agarré con demasiada fuerzas el brazo de Tino. Éste se levantó saliendo de sus pensamientos y Mathias lo hizo igualmente.

― Mathias, vámonos, Emil, ayúdalo a sacar a Lukas de aquí. ― Empujé sin querer a Tino para que comenzara a caminar y abandonásemos la instancia. El rey nos decía algo de que teníamos que quedarnos y el representante noruego se levantó de su asiento, alzando la voz por sobre la de mi soberano.

― ¿Qué no ves que se está poniendo mal?, ¿Te das cuenta que lo que proteges se está enfermando?, Noruega es mucho más que tus malditos bancos, nos vamos de aquí. Si tienen algo que decirnos, gustoso escucharemos, pero no hemos vivido cientos de años para escuchar a un montón de cretinos hablar y escuchar lo que quieren. ― Cerré la puerta con fuerzas y comencé a caminar ofuscado hacia las habitaciones. Tino intentó alcanzarme para calmarme, no obstante preferí ignorarlo porque podría tratarlo mal sin razón. Mathias sostenía a Lukas por los hombros y lo obligaba a subir las escaleras. Había palidecido y no se veía bien. Mandé a llamar un médico y cuando finalmente llegamos a su habitación, nos estaba esperando dispuesto a atenderlo. Lo tendimos en su cama y preferimos salir y esperar afuera.

― Hola Mathias. ― Solté después de un momento mirando a través de los ventanales, el movimiento de pequeños embarques rompiendo el hielo.

― Hola. ― Se acercó a mi lado y me sonrió cansado. ― Te ves igual de mal que siempre. ― soltó una risa lamentable y se sumió en silencio. Lo miré y no lograba ver su burla en su rostro. Palmeé su espalda a modo de amabilidad.

― Discúlpame por haber huido así. Estaba harto y creo que fue lo mejor. Esto está demasiado tenso. ― Mathias negó con la cabeza y me devolvió la mirada.

― Entiendo. Si hubiésemos seguido así como ahora, nos terminaríamos matando.

Tino me tomó suavemente del brazo para señalarme que el médico estaba afuera. Emil hablaba con él y le daba las indicaciones. Una vez que se fue, entramos a su habitación y lo encontramos acostado en su cama, mientras algunas sirvientas colocaban un paño tibio en su cabeza y un tazón de chocolate caliente en su mesita de noche. Mi hermano balbuceaba algo acongojado, como si delirase y la sirvienta sólo asentía y acariciaba su frente con las compresas tibias.

― Quiero regresar al bosque. Quiero volver a la época antigua. Quiero volver a ser escuchado. Mi existencia ya no tiene sentido aquí. ― No recordaba haber visto a Lukas tan desanimado; la noche anterior estaba optimista y tranquilo y ahora su apariencia era de un joven enfermo y cansado, me parecía un cambio muy radical. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

― No digas eso Lukas, suena terrible. ― Mathias musitó algo preocupado después de sentarse a su lado también y las sirvientas nos dejaron a cargo de él. Volvió a limpiar su frente de sudor y Lukas se sentó en la cama enojado.

― ¿No me digas que tu existencia tiene mucho sentido también?, ¡Nos utilizan día y noche para conseguir más dinero y pertenencias y cosas que a mí no me interesan!, ¿Esto es ser un país? ¿Para que llevo el nombre de algo así si no me escuchan?, mis intereses no son sus intereses. Quiero que mi gente esté bien. Quiero creer en lo que yo quiera, quiero vivir tranquilo con el mundo. ¿Para qué vinimos?, ¿Sólo a sentarnos en una mesa y esperar a que nos digan que tengo que dejar de hablarles? No quiero vivir así. Si se supone que mi estabilidad es la de mi gente, ¿Cómo se supone que seguiré existiendo así? ¡No quiero vivir más!― Lukas había roto en llanto. Hace mucho no lo oía llorar, me quebraba verlo de esta manera, sobretodo que en esta circunstancia me ha tomado por sorpresa. Los cuatro nos quedamos de piedra y Tino fue a su lado rápidamente para poder calmarlo. Lukas siempre fue mucho más sensible que nosotros en varios temas y él, lamentablemente conocía que nuestras vidas no tenían buenos destinos si las cosas continuaban así. Tomé aire superado y me levanté para que Tino se acomodara a su lado. Me dirigí a un sofá a pensar en todo lo que nos estaba diciendo. Emil fue a mi lado y estaba evidentemente nervioso. Lukas comenzó a reclamar nuevamente, pero puse atención a Emil.

― Berwald, necesito hablar contigo afuera ahora. ― Salí inmediatamente con él y me habló enseguida muy rápido. ― Berwald tengo miedo. De lo poco que he hablado con Lukas tengo miedo que esto termine con él. Lo digo… es literal. El médico me dijo que era una simple descompensación, pero Lukas está cada día más tenso y se hunde más seguido en estos delirios. Hay noches en que no duerme, hay veces en que se desaparece y piensa cosas extrañas. Habló de ceder sus tierras a ti y a Mathias. Supongo que se siente demasiado débil… para seguir no sé. Ayúdalo por favor. No podemos permitir que su vida se apague de esta manera; acabas de oír como si sus esperanzas se destrozaran, yo lo escucho así muchas noches, llora y sufre demasiado. Yo no puedo hacer mucho desde mi posición. Por favor. ― Emil estaba también a punto de colapsar. Lo sostuve entre los hombros e intenté mantener su mirada.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Jamás pensé que Lukas pensara en irse y dejarnos con sus tierras. Sé que cuando uno de nosotros no es capaz de sostener sus deberes más, simplemente desaparece y supongo que la vida misma se encarga de apagar nuestros ojos. Se de otras naciones que un día no despertaron más.

Dentro de lo que pude pensar fue que lo mejor que podía hacer por Lukas era darle la autonomía. No me molestaba en absoluto. Si le daba autonomía, las discusiones terminarían y finalmente el parlamento noruego obtendría o que quería, así Lukas dejaría de escuchar tanta idiotez. Le pediría a Mathias que se lo llevara a algún lago y mantenerlo alejado un buen tiempo de la vida de palacio y política. Incluso todos juntos podríamos aislarnos en un bosque en medio de la nada y vivir con nuestros verdaderas fuerzas; los cazadores amables y pueblerinos que consideraban que ser noruego, sueco o lo que sea, era ser parte de todos. Lukas necesitaba enormemente ese sentimiento de patriotismo de la gente sencilla que habitaba sus caminos. Dejé a Emil solo, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando fui llegando a la sala de reunión, me percaté que la estaban desalojando y la princesa estaba de mal humor junto con uno de los duques de Noruega. Ambos estaban enojados y el representante hablaba con un hombre del parlamento y el rey. Una vez que me vieron llegar, detuvieron su conversación.

― Después de tu escena, intentamos que Ernst entendiese que a pesar de que representa el parlamento Noruego, no puede quitar la unión que tenemos programada desde hace años. Josefina y Haakon se unirán en matrimonio para mantener nuestro reino fuerte.

― No quiero ser más fuerte de lo que ya soy, necesito que Noruega lo sea. Esta unión lo único que hace es debilitar su nación. Quiero que den la independencia a Noruega. Si no la dan, probablemente desaparezca con el tiempo y no es algo que estoy dispuesto a perder.

― No es algo que nos preocupe, Berwald. ― soltó uno de esos hombres que con suerte conocía. ― Nosotros velamos por nuestra prosperidad, tu prosperidad. Noruega estará bien. Bajo nuestro amparo puede seguir siendo tal como es.

― No lo entienden ― intenté explicar lo inexplicable. Nuestra vida y nuestro sentido. Comencé a desesperar y Josefina fue a mi lado.

A mi lado.

La miré a los ojos y caí profundo. Me dolió.

― Disculpe mi osadía su majestad, pero a pesar de todos los acuerdos, quiero pedir la mano de Josefina.


	11. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, IV

_Nota: Cuando vine a actualizar con el siguiente capítulo me puse a pensar..._

 _¿Sabes el significado del Síndrome de Estocolmo? Se que debí haberlo aclarado una vez que inicié este Fanfic, pero lo olvidé._

 _Si no sabes lo que significa, estaría bueno que preguntaras en el buscador web y lo interpretes a tu manera. No puedo decirte yo, puesto te daré un concepto con parte de mi interpretación, es importante que tú lo entiendas a tu manera, ya que si haz llegado hasta aquí, será una pieza clave._

 _Por favor disfruta este capítulo._

 _Tystnad._

 _ **Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

Algo se quebró dentro de mí. Había vivido las mejores semanas de mi vida, sin embargo el tiempo me daría la razón. La joven princesa se alegró de sobremanera y el príncipe Haakon se liberó de tensiones; una tradición muy antigua decía que cuando una nación pedía en matrimonio a uno de sus gobernantes, esta se fortalecía y no podía ser negada. El rey miró a su hija menor emocionarse hasta las lágrimas y tomé su mano. No era la mano que quería tomar; debía pasar al menos unos cuarenta años encerrado en este maldito palacio a su lado. No importaba, porque…

― Sólo impongo una condición; la independencia de Noruega como estado soberano. El nombramiento del rey Haakon de Noruega y la liberación de sus arcas y sus entidades gubernamentales de la nuestra, tal como ellos nos sugieren. Acabemos con este sinsentido y den a Noruega el protagonismo que merece.

La gente alrededor nuestro escuchó mis palabras y los aplausos estallaron por parte de los representantes noruegos y daneses. Josefina, quien se había enamorado de mí hace mucho, se aferraba de mis manos alegre y el ambiente se volvió totalmente festivo. El rey no tuvo más que aceptar; a decir verdad, su amor por su hija y la tranquilidad de sus tardes era mucho mayor que la ambición de parlamento, ambición que no era suya. El rey era una persona letrada y tranquila que compartía la opinión de la paz y la prosperidad. Se dirigieron a las salas a firmar papeles y actas, mientras que yo me hundía en la tristeza; engañar una joven, mi pueblo entero. Negar a Tino.

Pedí que me dejaran ir a dar la noticia personalmente a mis hermanos y subí lentamente las escaleras. La cruz me pesaba al cuello y estaba bastante consternado; mis planes cambiaron de un momento a otro.

Todo sería para mejor, lo sé.

Una vez que llegué a la habitación de Lukas, no fui capaz de mirar los ojos de Tino.

― Lukas. Se acaba de firmar tu independencia. Felicitaciones, no tienes que sufrir más, por favor descansa ahora y retoma tus fuerzas.

Todos quedaron obviamente impresionados y Lukas cayó en absoluto alivio rápidamente. Su cansancio seguía y su fiebre no bajaba, pero pude sentir como su mente atribulada daba un respiro. Mathias quedó impresionado de la rapidez con la que se resolvió el asunto.

― ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo sucedió?, quizás debimos quedarnos.

― No… lo resolvimos recién. ― comenté a Mathias sin ganas de seguir. ― Haakor de Dinamarca será coronado como rey de Noruega. Hice un intercambio.― Guardé silencio un momento y apreté los labios con fuerzas. Estuve consciente que deseé desprenderme de una lágrima, pero no dejé que mi expresión destruyera la calma que aparentaba tener. ― Desarmé el acuerdo nupcial entre Josefina y Haakor a cambio de la libertad de Lukas, pedí en matrimonio a Josefina; no se me puede negar aquello.

Intenté sonreír pero sé que en su lugar puse una mueca poco convincente. El silencio ahogó mis sentidos y no fui capaz de seguir en aquel lugar. Salí apresuradamente y me dirigí a mi habitación para estar un momento a solas; he llorado demasiado en el último tiempo, pero ahora lo deseaba hacer libremente. Logré mi felicidad después de siglos negándome y ahora debía dejarla de lado, permanecer al lado de Josefina hasta el final de sus días, como su esposo, aparentando ser atento y totalmente devoto a sus encantos; adiós Estonia, adiós Helsinki, adiós calma. Tino salió de la habitación de igual manera y corrió a mi lado. Me dijo un par de cosas atropelladas en finlandés y rompió a llorar en silencio, como solía hacerlo cuando las cosas superaban sus umbrales. Entré a mi habitación ignorándolo y me siguió. Mis oídos no entendían lo que quería decirme, sus manos no podían sostener las mías y finalmente se antepuso en mi camino y me abrazó fuertemente.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― logré escuchar entre sus sollozos ahogados. ― ¿Por qué?, ¡No entiendo nada! ― Terminé por abrazarlo entre lágrimas. Sé que comprendía la situación, sé que no dudaba de mis sentimientos. Lo sé.

Me separé de él un momento para calmar la tormenta que se formaba en nuestros cielos. Respiré un par de veces, ya que de todas formas aún no comprendía bien cómo la situación terminaría solidificándose en nuestros dedos; lo importante de todo esto, es que Lukas se encontraba perdido entre su mente que jamás llegaré a comprender y la realidad demasiado distante a lo que acostumbrábamos.

― Salvar de la muerte a Lukas, eso hice. ― Limpié sus lágrimas y di un par de pasos más entre sus mejillas y sus ojos, para finalmente besar sus labios, sin querer pensar que un arreglo nupcial nos llegue a separar algún tiempo. Las cosas se habían solucionado pero para mí y Tino, todo se había nublado.

Más aún cuando entró Josefina a la habitación y nos encontró de lleno, no como la otra vez, besándonos sin reparo alguno. No me importó escuchar cómo huía, Tino parecía en otro mundo. No me importaba que las alegrías de la princesa se transformaran en gritos abrumados.

Mi corazón jamás pertenecería a sus caprichos de princesa mimada.

Intenté calmarme, tomé las manos de Tino quién comenzó a desesperar y cerré la puerta de un golpe tremendo.

― Tino, escúchame. Nos meteremos en problemas ahora que Josefina nos vio, pero estaremos juntos a pesar del matrimonio, te lo juro. No me importa Josefina, no me importa esta casa ni el rey. ― A medida que decía esto, tomaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas que escapaban de aquellos ojos boreales. Mis lentes sólo estorbaban, los cristales empañados dificultaban los límites de mi visión, por lo que preferí quitármelos y dejarlos a un lado. ― Tuve que hacerlo ¿Sabes?, Lukas estaba en extremo deprimido. Si esa unión se llevaba a cabo, su vida acabaría. Este es un momento crucial, si las cosas continuaban así, Lukas pensaba entregar sus territorios a mí y a Mathias y desaparecer; ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentiría si eso hubiese ocurrido?, ¡Sería mi culpa!, Tino por favor discúlpame. ― Ambos nos abrazábamos muy fuerte. Su llanto se apagó en mi pecho y yo besaba su cabello algo abstraído, buscando piezas para construir un camino alternativo a mi vida. Escuché los gritos de Josefina y cómo algo aparentemente de vidrio estallaba fuera del pasillo. Por miedo y porque no había pensado todavía en qué hacer con claridad, cerré las puertas con llaves y me dirigí al lado opuesto de mi cama con Tino. Nos ocultamos a un lado de ésta, percibiendo con algo de miedo como intentaban abrir mi habitación. Nos mirábamos atentamente, sentí que parte de mi calma se venía encima. Mi cuerpo recordó las veces que nos ocultábamos de los saqueos, de las guerras violentas, de las violaciones y las muertes. De igual manera que ahora, ocultaba a Tino entre mis brazos y lo miraba a los ojos, entregando la poca confianza que conservaba en la situación. La ironía de la vida nos llevó de nuevo al inicio de un ciclo, ahora ya adultos. La voz del rey sonaba afuera de mi habitación y creí distinguir la de Mathias, incluso Lukas hablaba. Entre los gritos escuché a Lukas decir que no permitirían que entraran a mi habitación a la fuerza. Alguien ejecutó el mandato para buscar las llaves maestras.

― Tengo miedo, ¿Qué diré?, ¿Qué haré?, Berwald, por el amor de Dios dime algo, probablemente me echen toda la culpa encima. ― Tino desesperaba y se aferraba con demasiadas fuerzas de mi pecho. Sentí sus uñas rasguñarme, encogiéndose más de lo que pude creer que podía encogerse.

― Estoy pensando, estoy intentando… ― No hice más que ocultar mi rostro un momento entre mis piernas y Tino a mi lado, se encogió entre mi mesita de noche y mi brazo. Finalmente irrumpieron en mi habitación y el miedo me consumió, sin embargo el valor surgió de mí y tomé aire para enfrentar la disputa, deseaba huir de la situación, desaparecer y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Lukas apresuradamente entró y se adelantó a ellos, interponiéndose delante de nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo me percaté que estaba descalzo y lucía devastado.

― ¡Basta por favor! ― Su voz tronaba segura y autoritaria. Alguien frenaba a Josefina y el rey la mandó afuera, ya que su llanto exagerado crispaba el ambiente de forma negativa. Una vez que tomé el suficiente valor para levantar la vista, pude ver que dentro de mi habitación se encontraba el médico quién había ido tras Lukas, el rey, una mucama y uno de los políticos del parlamento. El rey nos miró y solo levantó una mano y se volteó sin hallar palabras para expresar. Decidí levantarme y pedí a Tino que lo hiciera, pero estaba tan asustado y agazapado en el pequeño rincón que no reaccionaba. Lukas fue a su lado y le habló suavemente en finlandés, intentado entablar con él algo más que su posición. Mi puño recorrió mis ojos con el torso de mi brazo y enfrenté la mirada del rey.

― Esto es demasiado para mí. ― El hombre del parlamento pretendía salir de la habitación pero el rey le detuvo.

― Nadie de los que están aquí saldrán. Cierra la puerta. ― La sirvienta obedientemente cerró la puerta y se aisló el ambiente del llanto descontrolado de Josefina. Tuve que ser demasiado fuerte para mantenerme de pie sin titubear, esconder mis emociones una vez más. El rey me observó fijamente, perspicaz, con severidad. Mi frustración se descargaba en mis puños, curvados sobre sí mismo con excesiva fuerza. Negó levemente al ver que no vociferaba absolutamente nada desde mis labios.

― Berwald, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Necesitas médicos?, ¿Qué demonios te llama a actuar así?

― No tengo nada que decir. ― Descendí la vista y miré la alfombra impecable. ― No tengo que rendirte cuentas, ni a ti, ni al parlamento ni a Josefina.

― No seas insolente Berwald, compórtate como alguien de tu porte; ¿Qué es este escándalo?, No eres una persona errática Berwald. Este no es tu actuar, y luego vienes y das independencia a Noruega sin siquiera poder conversarlo previamente, delante de todo los representantes noruegos para que yo no pueda defenderme, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Llamar la atención? Lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Te comportas peor que chiquillo de orfanato, Berwald. Te escapas, te pierdes, y ahora estás haciendo cosas indebidas con alguien que ya no nos interesa al menos que hagamos tratados, su ducado es un caos y sus defensas dejan mucho que desear, ¿No te dije que te alejaras de Finlandia?, si nos metemos con Finlandia, nos metemos con Rusia. No tengo suficiente tiempo para estar tratando con problemas económicos y con tus escapes rebeldes; ¡Por el amor de Dios, regresa a tus cabales! ― El rey dio una vuelta algo nervioso y ofuscado en su propio lugar, para luego soltar tal como dicta sentencias. ― Te quedarás un tiempo y te pondremos médicos y psicoanalistas. Te casarás lo más pronto con Josefina, tal como tú quieres y tendrás que alejarte de Finlandia. Ya basta de escándalos baratos; no podemos darnos el lujo de montar dramas menos con alguien tan importante como tú. Nadie de aquí dirá absolutamente nada de lo que sabemos, si alguien suelta algo, se considerará literalmente traición a la Patria y conllevará las condenas correspondientes a una falta de este tipo. August, ― El médico puso atención inmediatamente después de escuchar su nombre― Ve tras Josefina y dale calmantes. Todos, incluyendo tus hermanos, están bajo juramento desde ahora. Suficiente tuve ya con tantas peleas sinsentido hace un momento. En cuanto a ti Berwald, quiero que te disculpes con Josefina, ambos se disculparán con Josefina. No voy a permitir que un par de desviados dañen la moralidad de mi hija, menos de mi reinado.

Lukas estalló en rabia.

― No tienes idea de nada ¿Eh?, viejo insignificante, ¿Tú crees que nos intimida tus títulos de mierda inventados por ustedes mismo?, llevamos sobre estas tierras más que tu maldito linaje y quieras o no, las cosas de este tipo no suceden de un día a otro. Podríamos… si, podríamos dar vuelta las situaciones, someterlos a ustedes, estúpidos, inservibles, desorganizados, no aprenden de sus errores, no escuchan a otros que llevan siglos viviendo en estos lugares y lo único que te interesa es tu hija malcriada y llorica, antes que ponerse a analizar un poco que sea lo que significa separarnos. No puedes ir contra la naturaleza, el día en que lo logren, será su fin.

El rey soltó una risa cansada y nada divertida. La gente que lo acompañaba lanzaban miradas llenas de preguntas y así, el ambiente fue tornándose en una maraña de auras afiladas.

― Cuando nosotros nos ponemos viejos, nuestras memorias se dañan y finalmente algunos caen en demencia; puedo ver claramente como la senilidad ataca tu mente y tu moral. Dios ampare nuestras naciones, sólo espero que no llegue el día en que estén tan alucinadas y enfermas que no seamos capaces de mantenerlos y tendremos que crear estados virtuales. Con permiso, no tengo más que hablar. Tampoco quiero saber más del asunto. ― El rey se retiró con el resto de los espectadores de mi habitación y el silencio inundó la instancia. No fui capaz de moverme o de siquiera defenderme. Me sentía humillado y empequeñecido, como si fuese la peor cosa sobre la tierra. Fui consciente de que no era capaz de soltar mi rabia ni tampoco la nieve que comenzaba a caer en los jardines. Lukas se levantó y tomó mi mano.

―Siéntate por favor. ― Su voz ahora sonaba suave y amable. Estaba ojeroso y no parecía estable. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y terminó por abrazarme. ― Mira lo que hiciste por salvarme, idiota. Tiraste a la borda lo que lograste, ¿Qué malditas reflexiones pasan por tu mente? ― Lo detuve y me senté en el suelo al lado de Tino, quien no se movía.

― Lukas, suficiente fue la humillación de hace un momento. Hoy no es un mal día. Nadie puede arrebatarme lo que se engendró en mí hace siglos atrás. Ni yo pude luchar contra esto, lo acepto y lo disfruto. Me da igual todo, llevo demasiadas décadas sufriendo e inculpándome por demonios que no existían. No lo ocultaré jamás ya, no fingiré absolutamente nada con Josefina ni con nadie, engreídos altaneros. Josefina cayó en su propia desgracia, yo no caeré con ella. Tú eres libre ahora, no iba a dejar que sus caprichos territoriales terminaran con tu vida. Eres un imbécil por no habernos comentado cómo te sentías; no tenemos tus maravillosas habilidades para leer qué caos hay en tu mente. Si no fuese por Emil no me hubiese terminado de enterar, ¿Pensabas huir?, ¿Suicidarte?, ¿Cómo no voy a regalarte un par de años de mi vida para que vivas?, Josefina no es inmortal y el tiempo se la llevará de mi lado como se ha llevado a todas mis malditas esposas y las tuyas y las de todos nosotros.

Lukas se recostó a nuestro lado en la cama y cerró los ojos agotado. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió levemente.

― Tonto… hueles a frutilla.

Lo miré extrañado de ello y me sonrió levemente. Se metió en mis mantas que cambiaron durante la mañana y me susurro un "gracias" a medida que cerraba sus ojos para descansar su abatida mente. De vez en cuando los abría, ya que sólo descansaba su cabeza ardiente. Tino a mi lado ya lucía más calmado. Fijaba su vista en los canales y los vidrios cubiertos de nieve. Su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados armonizaban perfecto con su tristeza. Acaricié su cabello y me miró distante.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de todo lo que tenías adentro?, Justo ahora se te ocurre entrar en caos. No eres justo conmigo Berwald. Tuviste siglos antes y ahora me dejas así, como si nada. ― Su voz me demostraba que ha sido herido, más que por el casamiento, por las circunstancias. El mismo caía en la cuenta de que estaba siendo irracional y negó para sí. ― Lo siento, es que no entiendo por qué se me arrebata a alguien que tuve toda mi maldita vida a mi lado y no fui capaz de valorarlo.

― Tino, no seas tan cruel contigo mismo. ― Le entregué un pañuelo que traía siempre en mis trajes, lo miró y luego me perforó el alma con su mirada de hielo e inviernos crudos y mortíferos.

― No quiero tu caballerosidad. Anda y calma a tu dama, quiero estar solo.

Se levantó y salió de mi habitación sin ser violento. Dejé que se retirara y volví a ocultarme entre mis manos, superado, cansado de todo. Lukas apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y recitó algo en aquel nórdico que ya no hablaba hace siglos. Dejé que su misticismo me envolviera y cerré los ojos, recordando partituras que no quería recordar, escuchando poemas que quería olvidar. Pediría un calmante también y tomaría algo de alcohol; había sido lejos el día más tenso que he vivido en siglos. De pronto comencé a adormecerme y el frío a invadirme. Salí de mi letargo y Lukas dormía tranquilo a mi lado con su mano sobre mi cabello. Alguien tocaba mi puerta suavemente. Me levanté ya sin ganas de lidiar y abrí lentamente, hablando con una calma que no sé de dónde fui capaz de obtener.

― No quiero hablar de nada, lo siento. ― Miré a quién se atrevió a venir después de tal escándalo. Emil y Mathias lucían preocupados y el menor sólo negó suavemente.

― Vengo a darte las gracias, es todo. Podemos retirarnos si gustas. ― Miré sus ojos violáceos y sonreí levemente, negué con la cabeza y susurré sin grandes ánimos.

― Somos hermanos, ¿No?, todo está bien. Lo que sea por cualquiera de ustedes. Incluso por este bruto de aquí ― Señalé a Mathias y me frunció el ceño.

― Yo venía a ofrecerte mi apoyo, pero mejor te entrego un puñetazo. ― Reí lamentablemente frente a su broma y negué suavemente.

― Quizá pronto les hable bien de lo que pasó, ya que sé que están plagados de dudas. Ahora no tengo fuerzas ni ánimos. Necesito descansar. ― Mathias asintió y me palmeó un hombro suavemente.

― Tino está durmiendo en su habitación y está dentro de todo, tranquilo. Veo a Lukas dormir desde aquí. El pasillo está libre de cristales y algunas pinturas serán remplazadas y restauradas. Me parece que Josefina también duerme. Hazlo tú también Berwald. Yo llevaré a Emil a practicar esgrima, estamos tensos y no quiero saber de más por hoy. ― Asentí a lo que proponía Mathias y me entregó una botellita farmacéutica que ponía "hidrato de cloral" ― Por si necesitas calmante. Tino tomó hace un momento y me pidió que te lo diera ya que él no sería capaz de traértelo porque bueno, estaría durmiendo. ― Se encogió de hombros causándome gracia su expresión al explicar lo obvio. Ambos se despidieron de mí y me dejaron a solas.

Supongo no armarán otro escándalo si me acuesto al lado de Lukas. Me serví un vaso de agua y vertí sobre su cristalina superficie unas cuantas gotas para poder dormir sin sueños desesperantes.

De todas formas, desperté con gritos desesperados.


	12. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, V

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

La noche vigilaba el horizonte desde nuestras tierras y Lukas me removía con desesperación para que despertara. Incluso me dio un vaso de agua para poder concentrarme.

― Berwald, Josefina intentó matar a Tino, pero espera, Berw…

Apenas escuché aquello me levanté lo más aprisa posible, sin terminar de escuchar. Empujé si querer a Lukas y corrí hasta la habitación de Tino. La puerta estaba abierta y algunas sirvientas entraban y salían demasiado atareadas. Vi sangre y tuve que apoyarme en una pared para poder controlarme.

― ¿Dónde está Tino? ¡Respóndanme! ― Agarré a una pobre mujer por los hombros y la asusté con la fuerza que no medí. Esta se apartó asustada. Lukas con su ya desgastada condición, logró alcanzarme y me detuvo.

― Berwald, Tino está en la clínica de la segunda planta, está bien. Escúchame. ― Tomó aire y no pudo alcanzarme a medida que yo comenzaba a avanzar a través del pasillo para poder bajar por las escaleras; un desastre recorrió las instancias de este palacio; jarrones rotos y partes del vestido de Josefina estaban repartidos en el suelo. Bajé aprisa y cuando entré en la pequeña instancia de fuerte olor quirúrgico, encontré a Tino quien tenía un par de rasguños en el rostro, el cuello blanco violáceo y algunas heridas que tuvieron que ser suturadas. Se encontraba solo y entre su elegante ropa que había adorado en la mañana, ahora salpicada en sangre, descansaba la daga de siempre, manchada y quebrada. Tino no levantó la vista y simplemente se dedicó a hablar.

― Me han exiliado. Herí a Josefina cuando intenté defenderme. Ella está bien, la llevaron a su habitación. Mañana se casarán ya que decidieron que es lo mejor para ti. Me enviarán en el primer barco que se dirija a Helsinki como castigo, que me parece que es uno pesquero y sale al amanecer de un puerto comercial a otro lado de Estocolmo. ― Sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar y miraba sus manos heridas sin esperanzas. ― No quise lesionarla, pero llevaba una pistola en su mano. Si ella lograba lo que quería, podría desequilibrar todo, iniciar una guerra contra ti, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Me senté a su lado con la mirada perdida.

― Berwald, te amo.

Miré a Tino y cada hora que transcurría, mi alma se saturaba de tribulaciones cortantes. Salvé a Lukas. Era lo único que quería recordar. Reprimí en mi mente el insistente deseo de regresar al bosque y a la nieve, al frío y a la aldea en la mitad de la nada. Debí haberme silenciado y todo seguiría normal.

No se trata de ello, Salvé a Lukas.

― Es lo mejor. ― Dije después de unos momentos cuando tomé mis propias murallas derrumbadas y comencé a construirla nuevamente. ― No quiero que estés cerca de esa mujer desquiciada y quiero que el tiempo me devuelva tus palabras. Espero que me lo vuelvas a repetir después de muchos años con la misma convicción que lo dices ahora.

Miré sus ojos y me negó suavemente.

― Me entregué a ti, ¿Qué más quieres?

― Tu perdón.

Dejé un beso en su frente y aun tentando la ya terrible situación, fui por sus labios. Una vez se alejó de ellos, sonrió sin ánimos y señaló su daga.

― Se acabó. Te la devuelvo. Sé que era tuya. Lánzala al mar por favor. ― Una lágrima densa se desplomó sobre mis manos. ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a dejar ir?

Lo abracé fuertemente, teniendo cuidado de su vendaje. No podía, jamás en la vida hemos vivido separados. Nunca me he alejado de su lado, siempre con mis hermanos retornábamos a nuestro núcleo; jamás he estado lo suficientemente alejado de ellos. Acaricié su cabello y su espalda. Su voz volvió a sonar y esta vez estaba totalmente quebrada.

― Berwald, no podemos seguir con esto. Mira todo lo que ha ocurrido. Cásate con Josefina y vive alejado de ella si quieres. Yo me alejaré hasta que el tiempo sane todo este desastre. Ayúdame a sobrellevarlo. Podemos escribirnos y quizás vernos de vez en cuando. Tú sufriste suficiente, ahora me toca a mí. Déjame sostener tus tristezas ahora. Te dije que quería caminar a tu lado desde aquella vez; es cierto, no dejaré de hacerlo. Quiero esperar a que la tormenta desaparezca y cómo tú dices, volver a encontrarme contigo luego de un tiempo para de mostrarte que por muchas dudas que tú tengas, mis palabras son sinceras. Déjame ir.

Asentí derrotado.

Era impresionante el poder de una mujer para causar daño.

― Déjame pasar esta noche contigo entonces. ― Susurré después de un momento disolviendo los nudos que se contraían en mi garganta. Su rostro juvenil me sonrió con una tristeza que no pude describir. Pasé de sus ojos a sus mejillas dañadas y luego a su cuello que lucía insano, marcado por los dedos de Josefina.

― Es la última en mucho tiempo. No tienes que preguntar. ― Se apoyó en mi hombro y tomé su chaqueta sucia para cubrirle. Después de un momento apareció Lukas evidentemente cansado en la puerta, intentando regularizar su aliento.

― Berwald, ¿Por qué no escuchas?, te dije que me esperaras. ― Entró a la pequeña clínica y se sentó un momento para calmar su pulso. ― Quiero hacerte una promesa, bueno ahora que están los dos, quiero que presten atención, es importante para los dos.

Ambos alzamos la vista y sus ojos se pasearon entre nuestros rostros. Se quedó en completo silencio un momento y negó suavemente.

― De verdad lamento todo esto. Me siento en deuda con ustedes dos, por lo que quiero que sepan que haré lo posible por mantener el contacto, los llamaré a mi palacio las veces que pueda, las disfrazaremos de visitas políticas, no creo que nos puedan negar eso. Hay una casa que es mía en Finnmark, la quiero ceder a ustedes. Pocas veces llegan noticias de allá y bueno, no es fácil de llegar y por lo mismo, nadie los molestará. Yo… Berwald te prometo que te liberaré de esta situación, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Dame tiempo. ― Observamos su rostro joven abatido. Tomó fuerzas para continuar hablando. ― Ahora, drogué a Josefina para que dejara de molestarte por lo menos esta noche. Arreglé también la bebida del rey y soborné al conductor para que nos permitiera ir a embarcar a Tino. Manipulé a las mucamas para que no molestaran en tu habitación ni en la de Tino. Tengo dinero en mi poder para darle a los dueños de la embarcación para que te consigan transporte seguro en Helsinki hasta tu palacio de gobierno, porque aquí no quisieron gestionar nada, no me dejaron usar el telégrafo y además que las líneas telefónicas siempre fallan en invierno. Me meteré a la cocina y te buscaré de ese queso que te gusta y… Tino no…

Mi pobre ángel había roto a llorar a mi lado.

― No quiero irme de aquí, jamás he vivido sin ustedes, tengo miedo, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ― Miraba sus manos sin poder calmar su llanto. Algo de su infancia alcanzaba saborear entre esas tristezas que dejaba salir. No tenía moral para poder seguir de pie en estos momentos. Me llevé las manos a mi rostro y tuve que levantarme a tomar algo de agua. Me sentía pésimo, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y el estómago se me revolvía constantemente.

― ¿Qué hora es, Lukas? ― escudriñó sus ropas y encontró su reloj.

― Las doce menos un cuarto ― Me dijo luego de cerrarlo. ― Pretendo decirles algo más. Quiero hacer algo pero tendrán que decirme que sí y no me van a mirar extraño ni nada. ― Era propicio que dijera aquello para dirigirle una mirada extraña. Fui al lado de Tino y le di un vaso de agua para que intentara calmarse. Acaricié su espalda suavemente, esperando los disparates de Lukas.

― Quiero casarlos.

Evidentemente, no esperaba aquello. Ambos alzamos la vista totalmente extrañados y Lukas tornó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

― Les dije que no me miraran así. Quiero doblarle la mano, las piernas y el espinazo entero a esa Josefina. Para mi sus casamientos cristianos no significan nada. Yo los uniré como la Tierra nos unió a todos nosotros, es más sagrado y tiene mucho más peso que toda esta basura inventada por conveniencia política, ¿Sabes?, los psicoanalistas dicen por los pasillos que tiene histeria, y adivina quién se supone que se la tiene que calmar. ― Soltó una risa burlesca a medida que se levantaba. ― No me importa lo que diga nadie de aquí, por mi quemaría todo y alzaría un bosque en este lugar maldecido. Le pedí a una de las sirvientas que preparara todo; es algo así como mi amiga y ambos sabemos que la cruz de la que tanto se enorgullecen se les enterrará en el cuello cualquier día de estos. Llevaré lo necesario y… dejen de mirarme así, ¡Alégrense!

Tino soltó una sonrisa dulce entre su llanto y levantó una de sus blancas manos para limpiarse sus ojos. Ladeó su cabeza un par de veces para luego demostrar su apoyo a la sugerencia.

― No me parece mala idea, creo que así podría irme con más calma, sabiendo que esa malcriada no sabe nada, absolutamente nada. No puede detenernos. ― Tino se levantó de la camilla y se colocó la camisa y la chaqueta encima. Me miró y me susurró con un murmullo cansado y muy triste. ― Claro, sólo si tú quieres.

Miré sus ojos recordando nuestros caminos en los bosques. Tomé sus manos y acaricie las heridas frescas que llevaba encima. Sonreí y asentí levemente. Olvidé en todos estos siglos de misas todas las semanas, cuando calmaba la espiritualidad del bosque a Tino.

― Bien, entonces suban a buscar las ofrendas que darán al otro… supongo recuerdan cómo se celebraba un matrimonio, ¿No? ― Cuando a Lukas se le metían sus ideas extrañas en su mente fantástica, recobraba todas las fuerzas que había perdido. Decidido cómo estaba, comenzó a moverse y sacó una botella de alcohol quirúrgico del botiquín. Llevó vendas y ocultaba todo en su chaqueta, como un saqueador ruin y despreciable; era hilarante ver a alguien tan bien vestido llevando objetos sin valor escondidos como si se tratase de oro. ― ¡Muévanse!, No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tino se embarca a las cinco y quiero que todo sea cómo se debe. Emil te acompañará a ti Tino y Mathias a Berwald.

Lo detuve un momento.

― ¿En qué tiempo planeaste todo esto? ― Tino retomó algo de alegría en su expresión tan devastada. Tomó la daga a un lado y la guardó en sus vestimentas. Lukas se encogió de hombros y siguió hurtando cosas, como si de verdad no tuviese el permiso para sacarlas.

― Apenas supe que esa enferma de Josefina manipuló todo para que la desposaras mañana. Mandaron un montón de mensajeros a las familias influyentes y el diario de mañana ya tiene portada. Mathias no entendió mucho, pero es imposible explicarle a ese costal de papas algo serio. Sólo le dije que los iba a casar, que te acompañara y que no hiciera estupideces en el transcurso; ¿Sabes?, dentro de lo que pude contarle, parecía feliz por ti y bromeó mucho sobre una vez que… la verdad no entendí bien, explica bastante mal sus ideas básicas. ― Se encogió de hombros y relajó la postura, destacando todos los bultos bajo su chaqueta de objetos robados. ― No te molestes con él, es… es un buen tipo. ― Me sonrió levemente y yo todavía no asumía muchas cosas.

― ¿Por qué de pronto a ninguno de ustedes les parece extraño esto? ― Pregunté sin ánimos de restarle el brillo a la pequeña chispa de esperanza que en nosotros se estaba gestando. Lukas me miró fijamente, con un toque de ironía.

― Creo que todos escuchábamos tus llantos en la chimenea. Con permiso y dense prisa. Emil y Mathias sabrán dónde llevarlos. ― Luego de eso nos dejó a solas y Tino me miró con una sonrisita que encontré adorable.

― Oye, así que llorabas por mí ― Me dio vergüenza a más no poder. Me levanté y tomé su mano.

― Si. ― No dije nada más. Lo abracé y besé su frente. Limpié sus últimas lágrimas e intenté omitir el detalle de que no lo vería la noche siguiente. ― Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación por si es que las drogas raras de Lukas no funcionan… aunque lo dudo. Todo lo que hace, funciona ― Recordé el aceite dulzón de la noche anterior y solté un suspiro.

En silencio salimos de la clínica, con ambos rostros cansados y abatidos, pero con nuestros ojos en calma. La gente que nos observaba en el camino nos miraban con cierto aire algo dudoso; entre todos los infernales gritos de Josefina debió haber dicho algo que no debía; estoy seguro que el juramento a la patria para ella no era válido y puede hacer el desastre que quiera. Me enfermaba pensar que tendría que compartir el mismo lecho con esa arpía. Pediría mantener nuestras habitaciones apartadas, debido a que no solo en mí, en todos los de nuestro tipo, se ha comprobado que no engendrábamos y las veces que ocurría algo, las vidas de las esposas terminaban apagándose junto con el bebé que nunca llegaba a ver la luz. Jamás lo sabré específicamente en mí, ya que la vez que se nos preguntó, coincidimos con mi esposa en mentir sobre nuestras relaciones matrimoniales; yo la dejaba aparte con sus amantes, incluso la encubría. Ella era una buena amiga. Una vez que llegué a la habitación de Tino, encontré a Emil aguardando en la puerta, con mi espada en su cinto. Fruncí el ceño y cuando me vio me echó del lugar.

― Fuera, fuera. Si nos ven nos pueden decir algo. Nos vemos en el invernadero en… ― Abrió su reloj y luego miró a Tino. ― Media hora más. Nosotros bajaremos antes que ustedes, si vamos todos juntos nos molestarán. ― Tomó a Tino de un brazo y se encerraron en la habitación rápidamente. De igual manera me dirigí a la mía y encontré a Mathias adentro, quien tenía todo organizado. Me miró atentamente y sonrió con una amabilidad bastante notoria.

― Oye… ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de casarnos con alguien, cuando éramos jóvenes?, Me acuerdo que me dijiste que te casarías con Tino y me burlé mucho de ti, diciéndote que lo bañaras alguna vez, para que supieras que no era mujer. ― Se levantó de su lugar y me entregó un sencillo traje negro para que me cambiara de ropa. ― Desde aquellos entonces comencé a comprender que eras diferente. Desde las veces que estuvimos juntos por pura diversión; sinceramente tienes el don. ― Me guiñó el ojo y yo le di un golpe en el brazo midiendo mi fuerza. Su risa estalló enseguida y se disculpó deteniéndome. Me entregó una capa de piel antigua a más no poder y un vaso con vodka.

― Bébetelo, es para el valor. ― Lo hice sin chistar. Comencé a cambiarme mi ropa rápidamente. Cada vez que escuchábamos ruidos afuera nos deteníamos un momento para luego apresurarnos. Me ayudó con la capa aunque yo le removí varias veces. Terminamos más pronto de lo que pensé y Mathias se tomó un momento para conversarme.

― Sé que hemos peleado mucho durante nuestra vida y que la mayor parte del tiempo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero me hace muy feliz saber que podemos doblarle la mano al destino de esta manera. Berwald, admiro mucho tu tenacidad y sobre todo tu fuerza para mantener todo hasta acá. Ahora las cosas se complicaron, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no estás luchando solo, todos pelearemos por ti, por ustedes, porque fuiste capaz de cambiar tu felicidad por la libertad de Lukas. No me importa que diga tu rey el parlamento o Josefina, lo que hiciste es algo que enorgullecería a cualquiera de nosotros, a todos los de nuestro tipo. Jugaste sus malditos juegos con sus propias reglas y además limpiamente. Eres un ejemplo para mí y para todos los demás. Gracias por haber salvado a Lukas de lo que nadie más podría haber sido capaz. Ahora mi deber, nuestro deber, es levantarlos a ustedes dos, porque la guerra no fue entre nosotros, fue contra el infortunio de vivir controlados y no controlando. Por mucho que nos quieran alejar a todos, no serán capaces de detener y negar sus propias raíces. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, una noche de cervezas, molestar a Lukas, renovar tus aires o simplemente una pelea ocasional… por los viejos tiempos. ― Le sonreí y asentí. Nos abrazamos brevemente y finalmente me entregó una corona de metal que no llevaba hace mucho. La miré extrañado y se encogió de hombros. ― Tuve que meterme en tu joyería señorita, para encontrar tus reliquias.

― Idiota, vuelves a llamarme así y le cuento a todos lo mucho que gritabas de satisfacción cuando te llevaba al bosque.

― Cállate.

Tomé la corona entre mis dedos y la escondí en la capa. Busqué entre el equipaje del viaje y que ya me habían dejado en mi habitación la capa que regalé a Tino, que por obvias razones, las sirvientas dejaron en mi habitación pensando que era mía. Aún estaba sucia y recuerdo que me preguntaron si la descartaría. Tomé la capa entre mis manos y respiré aterrizando un poco mi mente, ya que todo sucedía velozmente. Ya iba siendo hora de salir, Mathias abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de sirvientas que mandó afuera. Enseguida me hizo salir y comenzamos a bajar muy aprisa las escaleras. Teníamos que atravesar medio palacio para llegar al invernadero y el pequeño bosque que tenía el castillo.

― Tuvimos que saltarnos todas las solemnidades más divertidas como las de molestarte con Tino previamente. ― Soltó Mathias en un nórdico antiguo para que nadie supiera que hablábamos. Lancé una mirada furtiva y me sonrió suavemente. Mathias era una persona muy liviana. ― ¡¿Qué?! Me gustaba la de perseguir una cabra.

Una vez salimos al exterior noté el evidente cambio de temperatura. La nieve densa bajo mis pies me recordó enseguida a los bosques que ya extrañaba enormemente. Subí la capucha de mi antigua capa y caminamos lo más aprisa que nos permitía nuestro calzado hacia el invernadero. Desde lejos una antorcha ardía en la entrada y mis lentes me ayudaron a visualizar una figura de blanco, cubierto de pieles y coronado con una cornamenta; sinceramente hace siglos que no veía a Lukas vestido así. Era glorioso verlo, con la vista profunda y mística, su rostro pintado con tintes oscuros, las manos cubiertas de pieles y atadas con toscas agujetas de las cuales colgaban algunas plumas y piedras que destellaban colores ajenos al invierno con el danzar de las llamas. En su cinto resguardaba una daga y un bolso lleno de artilugios extraños y entre ello, las cosas que retiró a hurtadillas de la clínica. A su lado había una mujer de cabellos negros y unos ojos realmente impresionantes; era como la nieve de un amanecer iluminado, el gris más limpio que jamás vi en una persona ajena a nuestra condición de vida ampliada. Vestía de manera similar a la de Lukas, aunque algo menos notorio. Mathias me pidió que me coloca mi corona y así lo hice. De pronto comencé a sentirme nervioso. La solemnidad del ambiente era amplia y las cosas que me iban entregando me llevaban siglos atrás, retrocediendo hasta volverme sólo un chiquillo. Me colgaron a mi cuello una medalla que representaba lo que era hace ya muchísimo tiempo. La mujer se inclinó ante mí y me entregó en mis manos un farol para iluminarme el camino. Lukas se adentró en el invernadero y otra luz proveniente de otra lámpara de aceite se encontraba flotando en la oscuridad y el frío.

Ver a Tino ser bañado por la luz cálida, me abstrajo un momento del caos que se desató en nuestras vidas.


	13. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, VI

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

Tino vestía exactamente igual a mí, variando quizá el traje formal y sencillo que traía. Sus ojos aún estaban agotados y no lucía repuesto como Lukas, quien comenzó a convocar a dioses que dormían hace siglos en nuestras mentes. La mujer nos acercó a ambos hasta ponernos uno al lado del otro y comenzó a seguir a Lukas pomposamente. Iniciamos una marcha silenciosa a través del falso jardín, en donde la joven tomaba las flores y pedía permiso a los dioses para arrancarlas. Llevaba mi capa vieja entre mis manos y Tino había envuelto la daga quebrada en la camisa modesta que compré en ese pueblo maravilloso. Todo el conjunto estaba atado con esa suave cinta rojiza que me acongojaba con sólo verla. Cada paso que daba me atormentaba terriblemente el hecho de que no lo iba a ver quizás por cuánto tiempo más. Intentaba ser optimista al pensar en la casa que nos ofreció Lukas, los vacíos legales de todas estas reglas impuestas injustamente. Podría escaparme con Tino y mandar todo por la borda, sin embargo necesitaba casarme con Josefina para liberar definitivamente a Lukas. Quizás después de ello, me desaparecería un tiempo.

Preferí vaciar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos para concentrarme en este momento tan extraño extraído de nuestras creencias más íntimas; Lukas tenía razón, hasta Mathias parecía envuelto en el misticismo y el respeto que requería una situación como esta, muy a diferencia de cuando íbamos a misa los Domingos; se dedicaba a molestar a Lukas con la biblia, mientras él leía su propio libro lleno de artilugios y dibujos paganos que no debiesen ver una iglesia jamás. Continuamos y salimos de lleno al bosque. Unas pequeñas antorchas erguidas a los pies de aquellos árboles nos iluminaban, señalándonos un camino previamente delimitado. Nos adentramos lentamente, hasta llegar a una especie de claro en forma circular, del cual tenía la leve sospecha que ha sido participe de más rituales de Lukas. Nos pidió que nos pusiéramos al centro y nos encerró en un círculo de alcohol y aceite que luego encendió. Se colocó frente nuestro y untó sus dedos en una pasta negra de agradable aroma. Colocó en nuestras frentes la tinta fragante y descendió, cerrando nuestros ojos, dejando un camino negro y denso en nuestra piel limpia. La mujer comenzó a cantar algo bastante agradable al ritmo de un pequeño tamborcito que me recordaba enormemente los viejos días. El viento hacía perfecto coro y la nieve comenzaba a vestir de gala el bosque nuevamente. No llegaba hasta nosotros porque las ramas ocultaban el secreto de la vista de todos. Lukas empezó a quemar un montón de hierbas de aromas intensos a madera y hoguera. Emil se acercó a su lado y sirvió en un cuenco de plata algo de vodka y Lukas abrió uno de sus envases y vertió todo el contenido aceitoso dentro. Con una vara extraña revolvió el brebaje y lo entregó en las manos de Tino, quien lo bebió con la solemnidad propia del acto. Lo entregó en mis manos e imité sus movimientos. Nos correspondía sentarnos ante Lukas quién comenzó a bendecirnos con sus manos sobre nuestras cabezas. Vi como los pies de Mathias se acercaban y entregaban mi espada y la de Tino a Lukas. Las desenfundó y las enterró frente a sus respectivos dueños. Observé el perfil de mi acompañante a mi lado y me sonrió levemente para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir un líquido espeso caer en su nuca y escurrirse hasta su rostro. De igual manera sucedió conmigo y cayó a través de mi nariz, causándome cosquillas. Nos pidieron que nos levantásemos y tomásemos nuestras espadas. Debíamos quitarlas de la tierra y chocarlas entre nosotros. Debo confesar que a mí me costó más que a Tino hacer el movimiento. Una vez que el acero profiriera su grito metálico, relajamos la posición y me incliné para entregar mi espada a mi acompañante. Una vez que la recibiera y la enterrara frente a él, fue mi turno recibir su investidura moderna. Me permití ver a Emil y Mathias, los cuales observaban todo con suma atención y parecían encantados con ver algo así nuevamente. Lukas pidió nuestras manos y desenfundó la daga. Entregué mi palma izquierda y Tino la derecha, las intercalamos para que nuestro sacerdote trazara el camino de la hoja metálica de lado a lado. El dolor agudo enseguida se sintió, sin embargo Lukas tuvo el cuidado de realizar un corte superficial. Nos unió nuestras manos y las envolvió con las propias, dejando que nuestras sangres escurrieran sobre una copa de agua, tornando lentamente el cristalino líquido en rojo. Nos dejó descender nuestras manos y se retiró unos momentos, mirándonos intensamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer había cesado el canto, Emil y Mathias estaban ansiosos. Acariciaba suavemente la mano nerviosa de Tino entre mis dedos y él cada vez la sostenía con más fuerzas, dejando que nuestras heridas se tocaran entre sí. Cada uno de nuestros acompañantes entregó nuestras ofrendas a Lukas y el las cubrió de hojas y flores, para entregarlas en nuestras manos e intercambiarlas entre nosotros. Recibí esa camisa y la daga entre mis dedos y la emoción me comenzaba a embargar, sin embargo, no demostraría absolutamente nada hasta que estuviese a solas con Tino. La capa se la llevó al pecho para poder sostenerla de mejor manera. Entre las oraciones e invocaciones a los dioses para que mantuviesen nuestra unión a pesar de todas las adversidades, me colgué de la mirada de Tino y le susurré suavemente, sabiendo que los demás también podrían escuchar.

― Te amo.

Mientras Lukas seguía invocando dioses y criaturas a nuestro alrededor, Tino se acercó a mí y me abrazó para besarme. No me importó que los demás mirasen, ni que Lukas titubease divertidamente sus oraciones. Emil se llevó una mano a la boca para calmar la risa nerviosa que solía invadirle cuando no lograba controlarse y Mathias sonreía de lado a lado, trayendo consigo en un abrazo amistoso a la joven sirvienta que eligió el camino del paganismo en una era moderna. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, respirando sobre la húmeda nariz de Tino y juntando nuestras frentes marcadas por Lukas. Me llevé nuestras manos aún entrelazadas al pecho y con suerte sosteníamos nuestras humildes ofrendas, rocé varias veces sus labios, pidiendo de todo corazón a todos esos dioses que observan desde su letargo, conservara para siempre nuestra unión concebida bajo sus suelos nublados. La ceremonia terminó sin percatarme del todo, cuando se nos colocó algunas flores sobre nuestras frentes y el anillo de fuego fue extinguido por el agua con nuestra sangre, ayudado de hojas húmedas y tierra de nuestro alrededor.

― Espero haber curado aunque sea un poco, el daño causado esta tarde en ustedes. Sus almas han sido atadas para siempre y tendrán que contribuirse uno al otro; por muy lejos que estén, siempre recuerden que pueden mirar el mismo cielo, tocar la misma tierra y hablar entre ustedes en sueños. Creo que hablo por todos mis hermanos cuando digo que los queremos mucho. Ningún reino perecedero será capaz de separarnos, jamás.

Asentí a medida que Tino se apoyaba en mi pecho y hundía mi nariz en su fragante cabello cubierto de aceite.

― Sinceramente me siento algo más tranquilo. Por lo menos ahora estoy en paz. Gracias Lukas, gracias a todos ustedes y a ti, ― Habló directamente a la misteriosa mujer que jamás reconocí.― por darnos este momento dentro de todo el caos que ha sucedido. Ha sido un día terrible, sin embargo sólo hemos logrado cosas buenas; La independencia de Lukas y este momento. Agradezco tenerlos a mi lado a todos ustedes. Enfrentaremos esto y todo lo que venga con la misma fuerza de todos estos siglos. ― Mathias levantó el puño como si Tino hubiese dado un discurso de guerra y Emil asintió convencido de sus palabras. Finalmente se separó de mí y alzó su cabeza con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Profirió un llamado que hace mucho que no escuchaba y todos contestaron incluyéndome, con la bendición de nuestras tierras. Lukas pidió nuestras manos heridas y comenzó a curarlas y a vendarlas. Mathias y Emil hablaban con la joven y Tino miraba las vestimentas de Lukas.

― ¿Dónde guardas todo eso?, Me sorprende que no descubran todos tus secretos Lukas. ― Tino observaba atentamente la cornamenta en su cabeza y los muchos artilugios que adornaban sus vestidos.

― Hay un sótano olvidado, algo así como una cárcel. Ahí escondo todo y Freydis― dirigiéndose a la joven quién nos asintió suavemente― se preocupa de que nadie recuerde ese lugar. Ella me ayudó con las bebidas del rey y la loca esa.

La tradición dictaba que ahora venía el banquete y las fiestas, sin embargo no había tiempo para ello. Antes de salir del bosque tuvimos que quitarnos la pintura, las flores y todo el resto de las cosas. Lentamente bajábamos de nuestro sueño de media noche y la sensación en la garganta volvió levemente. Primero regresaron Emil y Mathias, quienes dijeron que nos verían cuando tuviésemos que irnos a embarcar a Tino. Luego de ello, la joven se quitó sus adornos ceremoniales y se limpió el rostro. Se despidió de nosotros y también se perdió en el invernadero para poder regresar. Quedábamos Lukas, Tino y yo. Lukas comenzó a apagar las antorchas y luego de un momento, se dirigió a nosotros. Había comenzado a limpiar su rostro de igual manera.

― Berwald, aún estás a tiempo de dar un paso atrás. Quizás mi destino es enfrentar mi muerte. No tengo miedo de ello. ― Tino negó algo ofuscado y yo dirigí una mirada densa.

― No Lukas, mírate. Estas cosas te regresan la vitalidad; ¿En serio estás en camino de desaparecer?, no lo creo. ― Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, cerrando la marcha un Lukas que comenzaba a verse más moderno.

― Lukas, ambos estamos de acuerdo que es necesario para ti. No vamos a dejar que los caprichos de Josefina por tus territorios terminaran contigo. ― Escuchar el apoyo de Tino me hizo estar más convencido de que nuestro actuar era el correcto. ― Una mujer enamorada es fácil de manipular y mientras Berwald tenga ese beneficio, lo mejor que podemos hacer es utilizarlo a nuestro favor. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, nos acabas de unir, ¿No? ― Tino apretaba mi capa a su pecho, mirando el suelo con cuidado.

Nuestro caminar al castillo fue en completo silencio. Cada minuto que transcurría me sentía más cercano al fin de todo. Rescataba a cada segundo mis pensamientos positivos para no olvidarlos. Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestras habitaciones y al llegar a ellas, Freydis se nos acercó; estaba totalmente cambiada con el cabello tomado y las ropas adecuadas para una sirvienta. Llevaba un carro elegante con cerveza y algo de comida.

― Señor, por favor dígame qué habitación escogerá para pasar su noche. He traído algo de cena y si me lo permite, cubriré su estadía de aquí hasta mis días finales. Mañana lo atenderé con los asuntos de sus trámites con Josefina y me aseguraré que nadie lo perturbe. ― Miré a Tino y luego me desvió la mirada, aferrando con demasiada fuerzas mi capa entre sus brazos.

― Tomaré la habitación de Tino. Yo me preocuparé de su equipaje. Te ruego que nos empaques comida también. En mi habitación debería haber una escopeta, empácala con suficientes municiones también. Puedes pedir al maestro de llaves que te indique con quién debes hablar para ello. Tienes mi permiso para asistirme tal como lo deseas. ― La sirvienta aseveró y abrió la puerta correspondiente. Nos dejó nuestra cena y sacó de debajo de su delantal, otra botella rosácea.

― El señor Lukas le envía esto como presente por su unión. Por mi cuenta, pido que por favor acepten esta cena especialmente preparada por mí. Sigue las tradiciones dentro de lo que se puede por las circunstancias. Pido permiso para para retirarme. ― Asentí a sus peticiones y Tino fue tras ella y la abrazó, con la sencillez que le caracterizaba. La mujer quedó algo sorprendida, pero correspondió el acto.

― Sea fuerte, aquí quienes importan, están de su lado. ― La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y nos cerró las puertas con un silencio propio de las sirvientas.

Nos quedamos a solas y dejé mi ofrenda a un lado, acariciando la cinta suave que me revolvía la mente, alcé la vista y vi a Tino mirar por el ventanal. Me acerqué a su lado y tomé suavemente su mano vendada. Estaba triste, pero saboreaba calma en su expresión.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer solo? ― Su susurro quebraba el ambiente con su derrota. Se dirigió a la mesita y se sentó en un sofá para poder comer algo. No tenía ganas de comer, pero probaría la amabilidad de esa mujer que no había notado hasta ahora. Me senté a su lado y tomé uno de los platos servidos con carne y verduras cocidas al vapor. En silencio cenamos, aunque ambos con suerte tocamos nuestros platos. Probé mi cena completamente, sin llegar a terminarla. Tino por su parte probaba la cerveza. Miraba su expresión y sentía la tormenta venir en él. Fui por vodka y tomé un buen tramo, dejando que me ahogara un poco en su tibio resplandor mis propias penas. Tino terminó abandonando su vaso para detener sus lágrimas. Tomé su brazo y lo llevé a la cama, sin titubeos, sin palabra alguna. Me senté a un costado, aferrando con fuerzas su cuerpo entre mis brazos y mi pecho. Sé que ambos nos abandonamos a un lamento privado, completamente en mutismo. Detestaba llorar, era algo que no hacía si alguien se encontraba presente, pero en el último tiempo no podía detener ninguna lágrima en mi pecho. No me agradaba la sensación que me dejaba en la garganta y la boca del estómago, el terrible vacío que sentía luego de poder controlarme. No iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora, tenía motivos suficientes y estábamos ambos comenzando nuestro sueño interrumpido por una pesadilla brusca y maldita. Busqué sus labios, su cuello apresado por las horribles manos de Josefina. Descubrí su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos. Comenzamos a danzar nuevamente, sumidos en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Mi alma sangraba a medida que revolvía las mantas en busca de Tino. Dios, lo perdía, ¿Dónde está? Mañana no estará, ni pasado y quizás viviese años sin poder besar esas caderas y descubrir completamente su piel. Aprisionaba su espalda entre mi nariz y mis lágrimas, recorriendo ese camino que me llevó a soñar mis mejores fantasías. Mi ángel lloraba sus lamentos, estaba herido, ambos lo estábamos y no éramos capaces de sostenernos. El destino jugaba excepcionalmente con nosotros. Recorría su cuerpo con miedo de que lo estuviese imaginando, que me estuviese equivocando de persona, temiendo encontrar entre mis manos el cuerpo extraño de Josefina. Hundí mi mente en el aroma de Tino, en sus brazos y su abdomen. Me embriagué de locura intentando retener sus cantos. No podía, no quería.

Repetí enfermizamente a su oído que lo amaba, que todo estaba bien, recordándome que en mis delirios tendré esos gemidos mudos grabados en mi corazón. Sus manos me aferraban con fuerza y sus lágrimas terminaban de acaricias los caminos que surcaban sus benditos dedos sobre mi cuerpo. Cómo me hubiese gustado raptarlo para siempre, alejarlo de todo el mundo, aislar sus sonrisas sinceras, sus gestos nobles de sencillez y su cuerpo aún juvenil para siempre. Me disputaba por retener cada centímetro en mi corazón, no llenaba mi consciencia saber que sería la última vez que danzaría con él de esta manera, para luego crear la rutina de un esposo sobornado. Besé cada espacio para hacerlo mío completamente, llevarme su suave alegría a mi reino frío y en tinieblas. Me quebraría, lo sabía, sin su voz, sin sus ojos y su presencia bendita, terminaría cayendo. Le rogué que no se fuera, pero sabía que era imposible. Estábamos cayendo en delirio; de todas formas, pronto pensaríamos en qué hacer para volvernos a ver, no nos separaríamos para siempre.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Me llevé sus suspiros y él se guardó los míos. Me apropié de su cuerpo nuevamente. Mío, eres mío, de nadie más.

Sentí lluvia caer sobre nuestros cuerpos. El hielo completo aislarme del mundo para siempre, enjaulando mi cielo propio, Un paraíso entre mis dedos, mi propio ángel reclamando mis labios y aferrándose de mi cuello. Llevándose mi vida en un suspiro ahogado cuando probó parte del placer.

Te amo, llévate mi vida contigo.

Nos quedamos abrazados, resguardados del mundo lo que parecían horas. La noche avanzaba, el maldito reloj daba sus pasos a través del pavimento, trayendo consigo mi ejecución. No recuerdo cuando dejamos de llorar. No tenía frío, pero tampoco sentía un calor reconfortante. Los malditos engranajes sonaban en mi corazón, fuertes y claros, aferraba el pecho de Tino con ímpetu, acariciando sin poder detenerme ese ritmo de vida que sentía que se escapaba. Maldito el tiempo, mi estómago dolía y me asfixiaba sólo con la idea. Cada bocanada de aire que daba quería que fuese cubierta por su aroma. Tuve miedo.

― Berwald, debo vestirme ya.


	14. Invierno de 1900, Estocolmo, Suecia, VII

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden.**_

Su suave voz sonó apagada y mortal. Se apartó y le atrapé con mis manos.

― Déjame vestirte, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Fue así como me comencé a preparar para mi propio receso. Me vestí con mis mismas ropas, sin siquiera importarme mis propias vanidades. Tomó un baño corto y se colocó la ropa interior en el sumo silencio de la condena. Su rostro no expresaba nada más que lágrimas y estaba en extremo cansado. Comencé a colocar sus pantalones. Abrigué sus pies que aproveché de besar, despidiéndome de ellos. Comencé a aniquilar mis esperanzas a medida que cubría su blanco pecho con la tela igual de alba. Me detuve para preparar mis fuerzas, mi propio calvario. Fui tras la chaqueta, guantes y un abrigo. Una bufanda. Otro par de guantes. Su armario lo doblé sobre sus maletas. Guardé sus pequeñas cosas, una pieza de ajedrez que siempre traía encima, la ropa dañada de viaje también. Mis lágrimas se escondían entre los dobleces de sus vestimentas, pero mis gestos fueron encarcelados al fondo de mi alma. Tomé lo que quedaba de la botellita rosácea y la guardé en sus pertenencias. Algunos zapatos, ropa interior. Su navaja de afeitar, cosas que sé que encontraría en Helsinki, pero guardaba de todas formas.

Ya había terminado y no me era consciente de ello hasta que Lukas tocó la puerta. Tino lo dejó pasar sin importar que tomara nota del desastre que dejamos en la cama. Lukas no parecía tampoco repuesto del todo y Tino estaba mortalmente en silencio. Me coloqué mis lentes, tomé una capa cualquiera y comenzamos a caminar sin dirigirnos palabra alguna.

Aún era de noche y en el palacio reinaba una elipsis ensordecedora. Todo en este maldito lugar es silencio y falsedad. Lukas me ayudó con las pertenencias de Tino y yo coloqué una chaqueta en su cuerpo, abrigando su cabeza rubia con a reconfortante piel que delimitaba la capucha. Sus ojos me perforaban el alma, haciéndome sangrar internamente más de lo que ya lo hacía todo este martirio. Sus dedos enguantados tomaron mi capa vieja y ensangrentada que regalé a él y se aferró a ella en silencio. Tomé la daga y guardé la camisa modesta en la habitación de Lukas, para que nadie tomase mi tesoro. Bajamos en el silencio de nuestra represión y en el vestíbulo se encontraban Emil, Mathias y la sirvienta de hace unas horas. Una despedida formal por parte de la mujer y la comida que había encargado. Todos abandonamos el vestíbulo y un carruaje nos aguardaba. No cabíamos los cinco y desde aquí, comenzó su destino quebrado.

Tino demoró en despedirse del siempre optimista Mathias, ya que más que nunca lo abrazó. Mathias dedicó un par de palabras y su expresión era fuerte y seria. Emil se sensibilizó y también repitió lo mismo; nos volveríamos a ver. Es el hecho de jamás habernos separado en siglos, del juego de sombras confeccionado por el ocio de Josefina y todo el infortunio que conlleva. El carruaje fue abordado y ya había sido suficientemente fuerte para contenerme. Lukas se sentó frente a nosotros y comenzó nuestra carroza a moverse con lentitud, a medida que nuestros dos hermanos se despedían de Tino, sin que él pudiese calmarse por completo. Las calles de nuestro recorrido se encontraban libre de nieve y hielo para poder llevar a Tino hasta el otro lado, donde estaban los puertos comerciales. Todo el viaje me fui aferrado de su mano y miraba por la ventana dejando que mis lágrimas me abandonaran de nuevo sin vergüenza de nada. Cada calle nos comenzaba a mostrar casas más modestas, barrios más pobres y mercados nacientes; Los saltos que daba nuestra carroza en el pavimento irregular, me recordaban lo cerca que estaba por dejarme caer. Mis dedos acariciaban los nudillos de Tino, atrapando en mis sentidos el movimiento imperceptible de sus temblores atemorizados.

No quise ni creer que nos detuvimos ya y la compuerta se abría para mostrarnos el mar frio y una embarcación mediana con personas de trabajo, interrumpidos por los caprichos de una niñata malcriada. Tino bajó, luego Lukas y yo creí que no sería capaz. Subestimando mi temple, me bajé y ayudé con las maletas. Tino se aferraba de Lukas al igual que lo hizo de Mathias y Emil. Nuestro hermano le daba palabras de aliento y de esperanzas. Cuando se dirigió hacia mí, no me contuve más. Terminé de llorar en su hombro y los esforzados hombres de trabajo no comprendían la situación. Debido a que su tiempo era oro, decidí acabar con esto pronto. Lo solté y le indiqué la embarcación, nada digna para transportar a alguien de su porte. Lo vi alejarse y mirar hacia atrás sosteniendo mi capa entre sus dedos.

Tino por favor dime algo. Sus labios se condenaron al silencio desde que me recordó que ya era hora de alistarse. Exigí con mis ojos alguna palabra, un gesto, sin embargo su rostro bajo su capucha sólo pintaban suaves colores tristes en esas pupilas congeladas en resignación. Simplemente se volteó y yo no fui capaz de dejarlo ir de esa manera.

Corrí tras él y exigí besarlo nuevamente. De nuevo nada me importó. No me importó el cochero ni los pescadores, mis últimos suspiros los dejé sobre sus labios que me otorgaron un beso nervioso. Finalmente lo solté y besé su mejilla, aferrando hasta el último momento una de sus manos.

― Cuídate Tino, eres fuerte, nadie puede contigo. Escríbeme, yo lo haré también. Cuida tu espalda. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y lamento todo esto. Ya vendrán inviernos mejores, ¿Sí? Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido. ― Esta vez nuestros roles se invirtieron. El silencio vendó sus labios y no tuve el placer de escuchar su voz alegre una última vez, solo me miró a medida que se iba alejando, tan abrigado entre sus ropas que sólo era capaz de ver su blanco rostro.

Su figura desapareció tras la escalerita del pequeño coloso pesquero. No pude verlo más. Maldita noche, maldita mi vista. Lukas fue a mi lado y sus manos entregaron fuerzas para observar el barco terminar de montar su trabajo realizado, el cargamento de peces y mercadería, para finalmente cabalgar sobre el mar con una lentitud increíble que faltaba a mi consciencia.

Mi alma se fue ese día embarcada en un buque de trabajo humilde y dedicación.

No hice nada hasta que no vi nada más en el negro horizonte del mar. Lukas me dejó un momento a solas y aproveché de tomar la daga y la arrojé al mar tal como me lo había pedido Tino, pidiendo que el tiempo disolviera su cuerpo, de igual manera que me otorgara la paz de vivir sin las culpas que representaba para mí su cubierta metálica.

Lukas me habló y no fui capaz de escuchar. Mi llanto cesó y me había enfriado más rápido de lo que pensé. Nos montamos nuevamente en la carroza y Lukas desistió de sus interrogatorios y de sus intentos de distraerme.

Llegué al palacio hecho de piedra. Pasé por la habitación de Lukas para tomar la camisa entre mis manos. Ya no podía llorar. Di media vuelta para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, sin embargo mi hermano me retuvo.

― Berwald, por favor préstame atención un momento. ― Observé sus gestos cansados y su voz suave me pareció agradable; algo de calma me otorgaban sus palabras. ― No es tarde para arrepentirte. Ya sé que debes estar enojado por todo esto, pero te juro que no es tan terrible cómo parece; ya verás que podrás huir de este embrollo pronto.

Me volteé sin muchas ganas de explicar lo que ya expliqué a Lukas, sin embargo él valía toda la paciencia del mundo.

― Lukas, ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que eras mi hermano de alma? ― Él asintió, arreglando su cabello tras su oreja. ― Estas son las cosas que debo hacer por ti. Jamás en la vida permitiré que faltes a tus propios principios. Pronto las cosas se enfriarán, podré calmarme y pensar con mayor racionalidad alguna cosa. Necesito tiempo y tú, un escape relajante de esta vida de palacio. Un día nos vamos todos juntos a vivir al bosque una temporada.

Lukas me sonrió y acarició mi brazo parsimoniosamente.

― Eres más optimista de lo que creí.

― Quiero creerlo también.

Dicho esto, di media vuelta para comenzar mis preparativos. Al regresar a mi habitación, me topé con la joven sacerdotisa enfundada en el traje marrón oscuro de sirvienta. Pidió disculpas por habérmela topado en sus labores de limpieza, pero al contrario de lo que ella pretendía hacer, pedí que me acompañara toda la mañana. Ella amablemente aceptó gustosa y comenzó a preparar mis vestimentas.

Mi rostro lucía terrible incluso después del baño, En el vestidor estaba dispuesto mi traje oficial que hace mucho ya no veía. Acaricié la tela suave del uniforme y me permití suspirar una vez más por mi desdicha; luego de ello, me guardaría las penas para mis noches. Cuanto terminé de vestirme, salí a mi habitación donde otras personas además de la sirvienta, comenzaron a asistirme; me colocaron mis insignias y reconocimientos por cosas que jamás hice. Hablaron, rieron, me felicitaron, sin embargo yo me hundí en mis pensamientos, rozando mis propios labios con nerviosismo para poder recordar los de Tino. En ensoñaciones rápidas y dolorosas, creí volver a escuchar su voz llamándome, relatándome detalles de hechos agradables y tranquilos. Estaba perdido en mis propios ojos, no sonreí, no hablé, di indicaciones precisas, no contrarié nada.

Después de un momento, me dijeron que ya era hora de bajar a la capilla del palacio para hacer los trámites previos con Dios. Mi espada no aparecía y tuvieron que darme la de un príncipe, reciclada de otro matrimonio arreglado. Me mandaron a confesarme y no dije absolutamente nada. La insistencia del sacerdote me obligó a ser poco cortés con él, por lo que me absolvió de mis pecados sin saberlos.

Me topé con Lukas quién vestía elegante y su perfume lo sentía desde lejos. No nos dijimos nada, sin embargo fiel como siempre, me acompaño a mi lado ayudando a arrastrar conmigo el peso de la nueva condena. Sé que se sentía culpable y dentro de su amabilidad, intentaría hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme. Al llegar al vestíbulo, me esperaban con una corona moderna para mis cabellos rubios y me entregaron el diario de ese día, en donde se informaba de nuestra rápida boda, con palabras de alegría y prosperidad. Entregué el diario con algo de descortesía en el estómago a Lukas, quién paciente recibió en sus manos el montón de hojas arrugadas. Me encaminaron al carruaje donde el rey me hablaba mil y una cosas que no me importaban. Vi las mismas calles pasar a través de mis lentes. Vi una catedral decorada en quizá que tiempo. Gente a mi alrededor.

En mi mente sólo recordaba la suave sonrisa amable de Tino y sus métodos de conquista que consistían en asistir a una ópera o a pescar salmón, en su caminar rítmico a través del bosque, en lo insoportablemente adorable que se tornaba su humor cuando sentía hambre, en sus ojos piadosos, en su respiración agitada en mi oído, cuando aquella noche bajo la nieve de un bosque oculto, tuve el agrado de saborear sus deseos.

Estaba vacío dentro de mí.

Descendí del carruaje sin disfrutar absolutamente nada de esa alfombra dispuesta a la catedral. Cada paso que daba para esperar a Josefina, era un paso que daba en esa aldea perdida en el mapa, pueblito que se ganó un espacio en mi memoria y corazón. Cuando me senté a esperar a que llegase, recordé cómo observaba a Tino en el _sauna_ cantar feliz junto a un montón de leñadores y cazadores, ninguno de ellos considerados de la nobleza suficiente como para ser invitados a esta fiesta.

Es mejor así, no merecen festejos ni solemnidades falsas.

El carruaje real de la princesa llegó con algo de atraso y descendió vanidosa con un vestido tan falso como toda esta situación. Hasta el sol que hace mucho no veía era falso. Probablemente lo contrataron para ponerse en lo alto con su ironía, brillar y dañar mis pupilas en su resplandor áureo. Vi a Lukas, a Mathias y a Emil entrar rápidamente antes de que Josefina lo hiciera; era hora de que yo igualmente hiciera mi entrada. Cuando caminé entre la gente conmocionada por mi aparición, vi algunos hombres del parlamento con sus esposas e hijas extremadamente arregladas, algunos miembros de la alta élite, una que otra persona conocida dentro del circulo de la política; me resultaba realmente irónico que ninguno de ellos en la vida hallan cruzado palabra alguna conmigo. Todos ellos me observaban orgullosos, mientras caminaba a mi ejecución. Finalmente el rey y su hija se apersonaron en la entrada del enorme templo y la música me indicó que toda la mentira comenzaba a actuarse. Cuando Josefina fue entregada en el altar, antes de iniciar la aburrida ceremonia, preguntó sutilmente tras un enorme velo ostentoso que ocultaba su rostro.

― ¿Me amas?, Berwald.

― No.

Durante toda la boda me mantuve muerto. Muerto para su "si" teatral detrás de lágrimas falsas en su maldito vestido, detrás de mi declaración de libertad de Lukas. Muerto para mi anillo carcomido mil veces por la forja de su forma forzosamente perfecta. La gente asistente en este teatro pedía el golpe de energía que daba a una nación la unión de su personificación y un gobernante. Cuando el sacerdote en su voz de tintes aburridos me indicó que podía besar a Josefina, levanté el velo de ella, encontrando su enfermizo rostro lloroso. Sus labios en extremo colorados no eran los labios finos y pálidos de Tino. Miré la catedral repleta y me topé en particular con los ojos de Lukas, con una expresión que no supe identificar con claridad, pidiendo piedad por mí.

Sellé nuestra mentira con el beso más falso que he dado en mi vida. Al separarme de ella, silenciado por el bullicio de la multitud, al ver su sonrisa de sorpresa, fui capaz de hablarle.

― No te amo, eres insignificante para mí, no eres digna de mí. No ganaste nada ni tampoco sufriste a mi lado como lo hizo Tino. No tengo memorias contigo. No me busques ni siquiera cuando esté sobrio. No eres Finlandia ni jamás lo serás. Eres Josefina de Suecia, eres nadie.

Por fin fui capaz de sonreír, a medida que las campanas terminaban de quebrar mis últimas esperanzas.


	15. Invierno de 1900, Mar báltico, Finlandia

**_Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland_**

No pude decirte nada Berwald. Es que comencé a sentir miedo.

¿Y si dejaba de amarte?, ¿Y si todo fue una mentira?

Miraba mi palma envuelta en vendas sucias entre agua de mar y pescado y me repetía una y otra vez que no se trataba de una mentira. Temí dañar tus sentimientos e incluso de yo caer bajo embrujos que no llegaba a comprender.

Sin embargo tus ojos comenzaron a significar un agradable ensueño en la realidad.

Estaba tan triste que me daba un poco de vergüenza llorar frente a los pescadores. No me hablaron mucho en el transcurso y los escuché comentar algo dudosos sobre que me vieron besándome con otro hombre; _"¿Era Suecia?", "No, probablemente sólo se abrazaban", "¡Que te digo que no!, ¡Se besaron!", "¿Él en serio será Finlandia?, no me lo creo."_

Me fui abrazado a la escopeta que me regalaste. A la capa que contuvo nuestra sangre. Preferí recurrir a mis recuerdos de aquella noche, deseando volver a suspirar de esa manera, sentir tu abdomen tibio junto al mío y tus manos que me recorrían en un respeto que nunca creí merecer. La amabilidad y la admiración de tus ojos, el amor que me profesabas subiendo mi capucha a mi helado cabello.

Siento no poder haberte dicho nada de lo que tengo en mi corazón para ti esta noche.

Te escribo en la penumbra y entre sal y agua. Hay un fuerte olor a pescado y me comienza a molestar. Tengo frío y me da mucha vergüenza admitir que lloro muy seguido.

Quiero que sepas una cosa, antes de terminar esta carta, ya que el papel se está humedeciendo mucho.

Me enamoré por miedo, no me freno al decírtelo por que la confianza que te tengo es mucha.

Me enamoré por miedo a dañar tu corazón. Lograste secuestrarme tal como quisiste, me encerraste en tus ojos y ya no quiero escapar.

Te amo.

 ** _Tino Väinämöinen._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota final del autor:**

Estimados lectores. Hemos llegado al final y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que me acompañaras hasta aqui; ¡Te agradezco infinitamente la paciencia!

Estoy muy agradecida por la obra de Hidekaz Himaruya y sus personajes; he encontrado la manera de expresarme correcta gracias a su serie y manga.

Espero que con esta historia aprendieras un poquito más sobre el amor y la amistad. Más que un fic de Hetalia, busco enseñarte a ti a tener esperanzas. Nuestro mundo es terrible, es denso y comprendo que escapes a lugares como este de tu vida. Espero de todo corazón haber alimentado tu alma con una historia.

Hice esta historia por amor. Se la dediqué a una persona especial puesto que no soy buena con los gestos o las palabras dichas verbalmente. Puse en cada palabra y dibujo - si, dibujo, ya voy a ello- mucho cariño y amor. Si pudiste disfrutar de esta obra, me alegro un montón, pues sólo está colmada de buenas intenciones. Hay muchas formas de amar y considero, que esta es una de ellas.

Agradeceré infinitamente que te hayas detenido a leer mis palabras.

Tengo buenas noticias: Les informo que este Fic es parte de una saga que pretendo hacer de varias partes. La segunda está casi por concluir y el resto será recompilación de varios cuentos a través de la historia y quizá - sólo quizá- me anime a escribir algunas ideas locas que tengo pensadas para estos personajes antes de esta época. A pesar de haberles comunicado esto, les informo que aquí publico sólo historias completas; es decir, no las subo al menos que ya las tenga listas. Es por dos cosas; temo dejar incompleto algo y después dejarlos inconclusos a ustedes y además no quiero sentir presión de ningún tipo; amo lo que hago.

Con respecto a los dibujos; he hecho una serie de pequeñas ilustraciones relacionadas con la historia, las cuales se las comparto en el siguente link:

 **DEDICÍ DEJARLO EN MI PERFIL POR QUE RECORDÉ QUE HASTA DONDE YO SÉ NO SE PUEDE COPIPASTEAR ESTE DOCUMENTO XD, EN CASO DE NO APARECER Y SI TE INTERESA VER MIS DIBUJOS, POR FAVOR NO DUDES EN HACÉRMELO SABER, TE ENVIARÉ UN LINK.  
**

También utilicé música para poder escribir este fic; espero que les agrade, si ya conocen estas bandas; ¡Genial!, si no... espero que encuentres algo nuevo para tu reproductor ;)

Therion: Una excelente banda sueca... Lemuria, Sirius B y Vovin son mis álbumes favoritos.

Ensiferum: Una banda finlandesa, Victory songs es el álbum que me escuché completo.

Korpiklaani: Otra banda finesa... sólo escúchala, te sentirás en el bosque con gente amable.

Wintersun: Una novedad... finesa xD, Time es su más reciente obra, un excelente disco con toques de frío y nieve. Muy místico. Wintersun es otra de sus obras y es uno de mis discos favoritos.

Turisas: No se si ya hace falta decir su país de procedencia, por favor escucha " Saahti Waari " (Cerveza artesanal), es la que según yo, cantaban -digo, gritaban- los hombres en el sauna aquel, a la mitad del bosque.

Kalmah, Nightwish, Muse (de esta viene el nombre del fic) y quizás cuántas más me acompañaron muchas noches escribiendo este fic.

Espero de todo corazón, que lo hayas disfrutado un montón.

Por favor, si tienen dudas, si quieren conversar sobre algún punto o simplemente hablarme, no duden en hacerlo; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Nos leemos y espero que sea muy pronto, ¡Se los prometo!

Tystnad.


End file.
